Oh qu'il est cruel d'aimer alors qu'on est séparé de l'être concerné
by LouiseN
Summary: Et si Drago Malefoy était amoureux depuis longtemps de Hermione Granger ? Et si, au lieu de choisir le côté obscur de la magie, il préférait choisir l'amour ? Et si, au cours de la sixième année à Poudlard, le jeune homme changeait de vie et décidait de suivre son coeur plutôt que les idées lui ayant été inculquées?
1. Prologue

**Alors, c'est ma toute première fanfiction donc je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire, tout cela est très nouveau pour moi. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, bien qu'elle soit assez banale. N'hésitez pas à commenter, je suis ici pour apprendre à écrire donc chaque commentaire me fera avancer ! :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Dès le premier regard, Drago Malefoy était tombé sous son charme. Il l'avait tout de suite trouvée attirante, aussi belle qu'intelligente, aussi agaçante qu'adorable, aussi têtue qu'attachante. Parfaite. Digne d'un Malefoy.

Mais c'était impossible. Il était un sang pur contrairement à elle. Il était d'une famille bien plus noble que la sienne et surtout, il était déjà promis à une autre femme.

Il avait donc dû oublier ses sentiments et se rapprocher d'elle d'une façon bien différente de celle qu'il aurait souhaité. Il avait dû la détester, l'insulter, la traiter comme une moins que rien, simplement pour rester à ses côtés sans être démasqué. Et pendant de nombreuses années, il avait réussi.

Mais cette année, s'en était trop. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire taire ses sentiments. Il savait qu'il allait craquer et tenter de la conquérir, quoi qu'il arrive. Surtout que cette année était celle où il devrait prendre parti. Il devrait choisir son camp, dans une guerre qui ne le concernait même pas. Et même si son futur était déjà tout tracé avec ses parents, il savait au fond de lui que tout cela pouvait changer. Rien n'était certain dans la vie, même si cette chose semblait écrite, elle pouvait toujours être effacée.

En tout cas, cette année, Drago allait devoir faire un choix. Ce serait soit sa famille, et par conséquent un destin emplit de noirceur, soit l'amour de sa vie, ce qui le conduirait à choisir la magie blanche et toute sa clarté. Il ne pouvait pas prendre sa décision à la légère. Il ne pouvait décemment pas tourner le dos à sa famille comme ça, surtout que s'il le faisait, il tournait aussi le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui signait l'arrêt de mort de ses parents. Mais il ne pouvait pas non abandonner la jeune fille qui hantait ses nuits et qui occupait ses jours. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à oublier l'amour qu'il lui portait, même si cela le conduisait à prendre une décision totalement égoïste. Non, Drago ne pouvait pas choisir maintenant. Il devait d'abord explorer toutes les pistes, et pour cela il devait convaincre sa bien-aimée qu'il valait la peine d'être regardé.

Cette année, elle le regarderait, elle ferait attention à lui et elle verrait à quel point il était parfait pour elle. Cette année, la jeune fille comprendrait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Cette année, Drago laisserait la noirceur de son âme derrière lui et montrerait à l'amour de sa vie qu'il n'était pas qu'un petit Malefoy au sang pur, égoïste, hautain et particulièrement méchant. Cette année, il lui montrerait sa bonté, sa gentillesse, sa beauté intérieure. Et elle tomberait amoureuse de lui.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

La grande salle se remplissaient peu à peu, au grand plaisir des professeurs de Poudlard, les élèves se retrouvaient et se saluaient avec effusions. Ils semblaient tous heureux d'être de retour à l'école de sorcellerie, malgré le fait que cela signait la fin des vacances estivales. Le 1er septembre marquait toujours un évènement quelque peu attristant mais aussi quelque chose de plus réjouissant, c'est-à-dire le retour à Poudlard.

Hermione Granger avait retrouvé ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, quelques jours avant la rentrée, au Terrier, afin de profiter pleinement de leur présence avant la rentrée. Ils avaient ensemble pris le chemin de l'école, à bord du train, mais Ron et elle avaient dû rapidement abandonner Harry pour remplir leur fonction de Préfets. Ils avaient croisé Malefoy, entouré de sa clique habituelle, mais pour une fois, il n'avait fait aucune réflexion à la jeune femme, laissant ses comparses s'en occuper. Apparemment, il ne voulait plus perde de temps pour « cette petite Sang-De-Bourbe ridiculement inutile », comme l'avait si gentiment appelée Pansy Parkinson.

En tout cas, le Prince des Serpentard avait levé les yeux au ciel face aux insultes de ses amis et avait rapidement quitté les lieux, poussant Ron d'un coup d'épaule violent.

Hermione était maintenant installée à table, devant une assiette remplie de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Dumbledore venait de finir son discours et tous les élèves s'étaient jetés sur la nourriture. Tous sauf Lavande Brown, qui était penchée sur la table, entortillant ses cheveux autour de ses doigts et essayant d'attirer l'attention de Ron. Même si le garçon ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte du comportement dragueur de Lavande, Hermione, elle, avait bien compris son jeu et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Tout d'abord, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lavande s'intéressait autant à Ron tout d'un coup et ensuite, elle ne comprenait pourquoi elle-même était autant agacée. Le jeune homme roux n'était qu'un ami, proche d'accord mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Alors pourquoi était-elle aussi jalouse ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Un peu plus loin, Drago Malefoy était absorbé par sa contemplation de Pansy Parkinson, ou du moins c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Etant assise face à lui, il était plus facile de croire qu'il l'a regardait elle plutôt que la table des Gryffondor.

En effet, cela aurait été inconcevable pour les Serpentard de voir leur prince observer leur ennemi juré. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il faisait. Et il faisait d'ailleurs pire que cela étant donné qu'il était en train de regarder l'une des élèves les plus détestée et critiquée des verts et argents. Hermione Granger, ou plus connue sous le nom de miss je-sais-tout.

Même de loin, il pouvait discerner ses expressions faciales, prenant bien soin de toutes les observer afin de savoir dans quel état d'esprit elle était. Depuis son arrivée ici, i ans, il faisait la même chose à chaque repas. Il la réconfortait, la faisait rire, lui murmurait de belles paroles à l'oreille, lui clamait son amour, mais tout cela dans sa tête et de loin. De très loin. Personne ne le savait, ni ses amis et encore moins sa famille. Il n'avait jamais partagé son secret avec personne mais cette année tout cela allait changer. Cette année, il ne le ferait plus de loin. Il ne le ferait plus dans ses pensées mais en vrai. Cette année, il ferait d'elle sa dulcinée, il ferait d'elle une femme comblée. Cette année, il allait l'aimer au vu et au su de tous.

* * *

La salle commune de Gryffondor était quasiment vide, à l'exception de Ron, Harry, Hermione et de Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron. La première journée de cours avait eu lieu aujourd'hui et les professeurs les assommaient déjà de devoirs. Les quatre jeunes étaient assis au centre de la pièce, à une grande et longue table, et travaillaient sans parler. Le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre était celui des plumes qui grattaient les parchemins, ou de celles que l'on trempait dans l'encre.

Hermione, la plus assidue, était penchée bien bas sur son papier et écrivait si vide que l'on avait du mal à suivre sa plume du regard. Elle avait déjà fini le travail pour le lendemain et le surlendemain, contrairement à ses amis qui l'entouraient, et attaquait maintenant ses devoirs pour le vendredi. Il fallait qu'elle écrive un parchemin long de 50 centimètres sur le Felix Felicis, potion vu lors de leur premier cours avec le professeur Slughorn.

Les garçons, eux, planchaient toujours sur leur cours de métamorphose, étant apparemment incapable de réussir leurs sortilèges informulés. Hermione les comprenait, elle avait elle-même eu du mal à apprendre ce sort difficile mais elle avait tout de même réussi à s'en servir depuis au moins une heure.

-Bon, moi je vais me coucher, je n'en peux plus !

Ron venait de se lever avec précipitation, faisant fuir Pattenrond et renversant sa chaise dans sa hâte. Hermione n'aimait pas lorsqu'il réagissait comme cela, elle le trouvait exaspérant. Elle leva des yeux froids et énervés vers lui, tout en posant sa plume sur la table.

-Tu n'as même pas fini de travailler le sortilège, et il est à apprendre pour demain. Je te rappelle que nous allons passer nos ASPIC, tu ferais mieux de travailler un peu plus cette année !

Pendant qu'Hermione parlait, Ron avait commencé à l'imiter, la mimant en train de le réprimander, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore un peu plus la jeune fille. Harry, lui, regardait la scène avec amusement, bien que conscient que tout pourrait déraper d'un instant à l'autre. Il connaissait bien ses meilleurs amis et il avait peu confiance en eux dans ces moments-là. Et il avait bien raison car quelques minutes plus tard à peine, de grands cris résonnaient dans la salle commune, provenant alternativement de Ron et d'Hermione.

A son tour, la jeune fille s'était levée, avait refermé son livre avec brutalité, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et avait commencé à reprocher des tas de choses à Ron. On aurait dit qu'elle était possédée tellement son discours était véhément.

Hermione était elle-même surprise de sa méchanceté. Pourquoi s'énervait-elle comme cela ? N'était-elle pas habituée à voir Ron et Harry abandonner rapidement leurs devoirs et prendre du retard ? Si, alors pourquoi cette fois-ci, cela lui paraissait totalement aberrant ? Peut-être était-elle énervée pour autre chose ? Peut-être qu'elle se fâchait pour un tout autre sujet que le travail ?

Elle n'en savait rien mais en tout cas, elle était en train de passer ses nerfs sur son ami, qui avait la mine de plus en plus déconfite.

Ginny et Harry n'osaient pas bouger, de peur de recevoir eux aussi des reproches, mais ils y furent obligés lorsque des pas se fit entendre dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

-Hum, Hermione ? Tu devrais peut-être te calmer, tu risques de ramener tout le château ici et…

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu t'y mets aussi Harry ? Je croyais que tu me soutiendrais sur ce sujet mais tu es apparemment aussi flemmard que ton meilleur ami !

Et elle les planta là, exaspérée et énervée par les garçons mais aussi par elle-même. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement plus qu'absurde. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi fâchée contre Ron. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas. Et elle détestait cela, elle se sentait faible.

Elle sortit de la salle commune, malgré le fait que le couvre-feu soit passé depuis une bonne demi-heure.

* * *

Drago était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond avec un intérêt suspicieux. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, à demi endormi avec une main posée bien à plat sur son ventre découvert et parfaitement dessiné.

Des ronflements lui provenaient des autres lits du dortoir, l'informant de qui était endormi et de qui était encore debout. Lui ne voulait pas s'endormir, il n'en avait aucune envie mais il savait que s'il ne sortait pas très vite de son lit, il finirait par sombrer dans le sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il voulait la voir, même s'il savait qu'il y aurait très peu de chance pour qu'elle sorte après le couvre-feu. Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à désobéir aux règles, ou plutôt, jamais seule. Elle était tout le temps accompagnée de Potter ou de Weasley. Drago la voulait seule. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était vraiment, derrière son masque inexpressif. Mais il n'en serait jamais capable si elle était avec ses amis. Alors qu'il commençait petit à petit à fermer les yeux sans le vouloir, il entendit la dernière personne du dortoir s'endormir. Bondissant de son lit, il ne prit même pas la peine de remettre un tee-shirt et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

La lumière du couloir était crue, si agressive que Drago fut obligé de plisser les yeux pour réussir à voir quelque chose. Il n'y avait plus personne non plus en bas, la voie était donc libre et il pouvait sortir de la salle commune de Serpentard sans se soucier de croiser quelqu'un. Une fois dehors, il ralentit son pas, glissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon de flanelle gris pale, et serrant les bras contre ses côtes pour se tenir plus chaud. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir torse nu à Poudlard, la température y était bien trop fraiche, même en septembre. Il s'en souviendrait pour la prochaine fois !

Marchant sans but précis à travers le château, Drago tentait de créer un semblant de conversation, au cas où il croiserait la personne qu'il cherchait. Il l'avait souvent fait, s'imaginer parler normalement avec Hermione, lui dire de gentilles choses, des compliments sur ses magnifiques yeux par exemple. Dans son imagination, Hermione lui répondait avec joie et l'appelait par son prénom et non pas par son nom de famille. Dans ses pensées, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, elle lui appartenait.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du jeune Serpentard alors qu'il commençait à désespérer. Elle n'était pas sortie, elle devait d'ailleurs être pelotonnée dans son lit en ce moment-même. Pourquoi avait-il pensé qu'Hermione aurait changé ses habitudes ? Pourquoi avait-il pensé qu'aujourd'hui serait différent des autres jours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide à espérer comme cela ! Rien de bon ne sortait de l'espoir, son père lui avait déjà dit.

Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour pour retourner aux cachots puis dans son lit, des pas précipités le firent relever la tête. Quelqu'un arrivait en courant, mais il ne savait pas de quel côté. Il ne savait pas où se mettre, ni qui était la personne qui s'avançait vers lui.

Il se retourna rapidement, essayant de fuir au plus vite l'individu. Mais, alors qu'il se retournait, la personne arriva et le percuta de plein fouet. Manquant de tomber à la renverse, il attrapa la personne par la taille et réussit à garde l'équilibre ainsi que celui de la jeune femme. Oui car c'était bien une demoiselle qui se tenait dans ses bras, avec de longs cheveux bruns indomptés. Drago n'avait pas vu son visage mais rien qu'à l'odeur sucrée qui s'élevait de sa chevelure, il reconnut Hermione. Un sentiment de bien-être l'engloba avant que l'angoisse refasse surface et il releva le visage de sa bien-aimée pour attirer son attention.

Plantant son regard bleu-gris dans les yeux d'Hermione, il lui intima silencieusement de lui dire ce qu'elle fuyait avec autant de rapidité. Dans un murmure paniqué, la jeune fille répondit :

-Rusard…

Le seul mot eu le pouvoir de faire paniquer Drago, qui tira Hermione en avant pour la faire avancer. Heureusement pour les deux jeunes, le Serpentard connaissait bien ce coin du château et il en connaissait toutes les bonnes cachettes.

Après à peine deux minutes, Drago avait hissé la jeune Gryffondor dans une trappe, située dans un mur, et s'appuyait maintenant sur ses deux bras puissants pour grimper dedans à son tour. L'endroit était petit, voire oppressant pour deux personnes, mais aucun des deux ne fit de réflexion. Rusard n'était plus très loin, ils pouvaient l'entendre distinctement parler à son chat. Hermione, se cognant la tête contre le plafond de la cachette, manqua de faire tomber Drago. Ce dernier, pour se rattraper et pour aucune autre raison bien évidemment, saisit la jeune fille à la taille et se colla contre elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, d'un commun accord, Hermione s'installa sur les genoux tendus du beau blond afin de lui laisser un peu plus de place. Elle avait la main posée contre son torse et tentait de garder une certaine distance entre eux deux, bien que cela soit totalement impossible à cause de l'endroit exigu. Leur position leur donnait une certaine stabilité et les empêchaient de tomber ou de se pousser.

Après de longues minutes serrés l'un contre l'autre, Hermione osa enfin bouger, libérant les jambes de Drago.

-Je crois qu'il est assez loin pour ne pas nous entendre ni nous voir…

Le Serpentard acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se glissa en bas, atterrissant avec souplesse au sol. Hermione, elle, se laissa tomber de la cachette vers les bras tendus de Drago. Il n'avait pas voulu la laisser atterrir par terre, il savait qu'elle aurait eu du mal à se réceptionner. Lui-même avait mis des mois à trouver la technique pour ne pas se faire mal en descendant.

-Merci…

Il leva la main pour la faire taire, la coupant dans son élan afin de ne pas écouter de grand discours.

-Ne t'épuise pas, je n'ai fait cela que pour sauver ma peau. Tu m'aurais probablement fait attraper si je ne t'avais pas cachée avec moi. Je n'en avais rien à faire de toi.

Bah quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas changer du tout au tout en cinq minutes. Il avait toujours été habitué à lui parler de façon brusque et peu aimable, il ne pouvait pas changer si vite au risque de l'inquiéter.

-Euh… D'accord… Bon bah…

C'est là que Drago remarqua les yeux rouges de sa bien-aimée et qu'il commença à s'inquiéter. Avait-elle pleuré ? Pourquoi ? S'était-elle faite mal ou était-ce une blessure intérieure ? Avant qu'il puisse la questionner, Hermione commença à s'éloigner, adoptant un pas rapide mais silencieux.

Hésitant encore entre la suivre ou rebrousser chemin, Drago la regardait partir.

-Attends !

Le mot avait jailli de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse le retenir et il s'en voulut tout de suite de l'avoir prononcé. Mais, après tout, cela lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec Hermione et il pourrait ainsi lui montrer une partie plus douce de son caractère.

La jeune fille s'était retournée et elle s'était arrêtée de marcher. Il courut vers elle, essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible. Lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur, elle tentait d'essuyer quelque chose de ses joues et Drago comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait de larmes. Elle s'était remise à pleurer. Drago posa sa main contre la joue de la jeune fille et essuya une trainée les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Sa voix était douce, caressante et apaisante. Pourtant, Hermione ne se laissa pas faire et recula d'un pas, rompant leur étreinte.

-Ça ne te regarde pas Malefoy. Et puis pourquoi tu prends la peine de demander si tu n'en as rien à faire de moi ?

Avant qu'il ait pu répliquer, la jeune fille s'était sauvée, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour fuir cette scène absurde.

* * *

Allongée dans son lit, essoufflée et perturbée, Hermione tentait de s'endormir. Mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à sa soirée, totalement improbable. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu cette histoire avec Lavande, roucoulant de nouveau avec Ron. Puis il y avait eu la dispute, absurde et insensée, qui l'avait mise en rogne et qui l'avait obligée à sortir faire un tour malgré l'heure tardive. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi elle s'était tant énervée contre Ron, sachant par contre que ce n'était pas à cause de son manque de travail. Non, de cela, elle avait l'habitude. Mais alors pourquoi s'était-elle fâchée ? Cela resterait la grande question.

Et enfin, il y avait eu Malefoy. Ce crétin de Serpentard lui avait sauvé la vie pour ensuite l'insulter et pour finir essayer de le consoler. Il avait essuyé ses larmes. Pourquoi diable avait-il fait cela ? Dans son regard, Hermione avait pu lire une véritable inquiétude mais elle n'avait pas vraiment su l'interpréter. Ce serpent était si surprenant, si insaisissable ! Elle n'arrivait jamais à le comprendre.

Voilà pourquoi Hermione ne le supportait pas. Il était tellement agaçant, à se sentir aussi supérieur aux autres, à être aussi prétentieux, à être aussi incompréhensible. Voilà pourquoi la jeune Gryffondor n'aimait pas Drago Malefoy. Et elle savait que ce sentiment ne changerait jamais. Elle aurait toujours une profonde aversion pour lui.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla tôt ce matin-là, elle avait mal dormi ou, plutôt, elle voulait s'en convaincre. Elle avait rêvé de Malefoy, d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible. C'était tellement absurde, tellement semblable à la réalité et pourtant si éloigné, totalement improbable selon elle. Elle se revoyait dans ses bras, installée entre ses jambes, appuyée contre son torse nu et si musclé. Elle sentait encore ses mains contre son dos, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses jambes encerclant sa taille.

En se réveillant, un long frisson avait traversé son échine et une violente vague de désir avait déferlée sur elle. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était en train de penser à Malefoy et qu'elle ne pouvait pas ressentir du désir pour lui. Non, c'était impossible et impensable ! Alors elle s'était convaincu que ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve et que, par conséquent, elle avait passé une affreuse nuit. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était faux. Elle avait adoré ce songe, elle avait adoré se réveiller en étant persuadée d'être auprès de Drago.

Rejetant les couvertures, elle se précipita sous la douche, cherchant une échappatoire à ces pensées interdites. L'eau chaude s'insinua peu à peu à travers sa peau, augmentant rapidement la température corporelle de la jeune fille tout en lui procurant un sentiment d'extase pur.

Il en fallait peu pour qu'Hermione soit heureuse. Il suffisait de chaleur, d'un bon livre, de quelques amis ou bien d'odeurs lui faisant penser à l'été pour qu'elle soit comblée. Imaginez quand elle avait tout en même temps !

Après avoir passé un temps incroyablement long sous la douche, Hermione commença à se préparer pour sa deuxième journée de cours, exaltée à l'idée de retourner auprès de ses professeurs préférés, c'est-à-dire le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Chourave. Elle devait d'abord passer à la grande salle, histoire de se remplir le ventre et de voir ses amis. En fait, elle voulait principalement y aller pour s'excuser auprès de Ron, qu'elle avait particulièrement mal traité la veille. Il fallait donc qu'elle se fasse pardonner, de n'importe laquelle des façons.

Harry et Ron étaient déjà installés à la table des Gryffondor quand elle arriva. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de dévorer deux énormes assiettes de porridge, de saucisses et d'œufs brouillés. Hermione se demandait souvent par quel moyen ils arrivaient à engloutir tout cela sans être malade. Personnellement, elle n'aurait même pas pu manger la moitié de leurs assiettes. Enfin bref.

Hermione, avant même de s'assoir face à Ron, décida de parler d'entrée de jeu. Elle ne voulait pas attendre et être obligée de marcher sur des œufs durant le repas, voire même peut-être après.

-Ecoute Ron, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir mal parlé hier soir. J'étais fatiguée et quelque peu irritée, sans raison apparente. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi contre toi.

Le roux avait levé son nez de l'assiette et regardait Hermione avec de grands yeux ronds comme la lune. Venait-elle vraiment de s'excuser ? Elle qui pensait toujours avoir raison et qui ne prenait jamais vraiment la peine d'essayer de se faire pardonner ? Apparemment oui.

Avalant brutalement pour lui répondre, Ron manqua de s'étouffer et fut obligé de tousser pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de réussir à prononcer le moindre mot. Hermione prit cela pour un accord et fut tout de suite soulagée. Son meilleur ami ne lui en voulait pas. Elle finit donc par s'assoir, se rendant enfin compte qu'elle était affamée.

La jeune fille venait de s'installer à côté d'Harry quand des éclats de rires se firent entendre dans leurs dos. Le bruit était insupportable, bien trop aigu pour être naturel, il était fait pour être remarqué. Hermione savait à qui ce rire appartenait mais elle aurait préféré l'ignorer car cela marquait la fin de la tranquillité. Malheureusement pour elle, le rire retentit une seconde fois suivit d'un « Oh Ron, mon chou, tu es là ! » prononcé avec une voix à percer les tympans.

Le principal concerné releva la tête et un sourire benêt vint s'installer sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Lavande s'installer à côté de lui, accompagnée de sa fidèle amie Parvati Patil. S'ensuivi une longue et, bien évidemment, inintéressante conversation sur «à quel point les garçons étaient devenus supeeeer attirants ». Hermione était plus qu'énervée par ce genre de conversation et par conséquent par le genre de personne qu'étaient Lavande et Parvati. Elle quitta rapidement la table de Gryffondor, laissant Ron baver devant son « admiratrice » et Harry finir son petit-déjeuner tranquillement.

Se trouvant dans le hall, Hermione tentait vainement d'éviter le plus de monde, n'ayant pas très envie de parler avec qui que ce soit vu son humeur massacrante. Pourtant, les dieux en avaient apparemment décidés autrement car un groupe de Serpentard, composé de Malefoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini, s'approcha d'elle, l'empêchant d'avancer plus.

-Comment va notre chère petite Sang-De-Bourbe aujourd'hui ? demanda Pansy de sa voix nasillarde. Pas très bien, on dirait…

-En même temps, avec sa tête, comment voudrais-tu bien aller ? commença à rigoler Goyle.

-Moi, je crois que je ne sortirais même pas de mon lit si j'avais ce physique tous les jours !

Hermione, incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit à cause de la colère que lui avait donnée Lavande, tenta de pousser les Serpentard afin de passer. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre pas, une voix s'éleva du groupe, faisant taire tous les autres.

-Arrêtez, c'est totalement faux ce que vous dites !

La jeune Gryffondor leva la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler, surprise de l'entendre dire cela. Elle savait bien qu'il n'avait pas essayé de la défendre mais cette phrase était tout de même très déroutante. Depuis quand Malefoy ne voulait plus se moquer d'elle ? Depuis quand il demandait à ses amis de la laisser tranquille ?

Elle le regarda, tout aussi surprise que ses amis, et attendit qu'il reprenne la conversation. Car en effet, il n'avait pas fini, ça se voyait dans son expression.

Un sourire froid et calculateur apparut sur son visage et d'une voix propre à lui-même, il dit en riant :

-Moi, je mettrais fin à mes jours si j'avais sa tête !

La bande partit d'un rire goguenard et Hermione fut prise d'une envie de pleurer en entendant les paroles de Malefoy. Ce qui était assez étrange car elle était habituée à son humour si blessant.

Elle le poussa d'un coup d'épaule pour passer et s'enfuit dans les couloirs, s'éloignant le plus possible de cette bande d'imbéciles. Des larmes commençaient déjà à couler sur ses joues, réaction vraiment bizarre pour la jeune fille. Mais ce qui était encore plus surprenant était la dernière chose qu'elle avait vue avant de prendre la fuite. Elle aurait juré voir de la peine dans le regard de Malefoy. Elle aurait juré avoir vu de la pitié pour elle dans ses yeux.

* * *

 **Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et vous aura donné de lire les suivants. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quelle fréquence je pourrais poster mais je pense que je pourrais en faire un toutes les deux semaines à peu près.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews, ça me ferait très plaisir d'avoir vos avis et vos critiques :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Drago avait tout de suite regretté de s'être trouvé dans le hall. Quand il avait vu Hermione arriver, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter la confrontation. La présence de ses amis n'avait rien arrangé et il avait été encore plus obligé d'intervenir, bien que cela lui ait brisé le cœur. Maintenant qu'il s'avouait réellement les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, il ne supportait plus d'être méchant. C'était quelque chose qui le rendait presque malade. Il se sentait tellement nul, crétin, abominable qu'il avait du mal à se regarder dans une glace par la suite.

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé la phrase fatale, il avait vu le visage de sa belle changer pour devenir incroyablement pâle, des larmes mouillant déjà son beau regard noisette. Il avait été étonné de voir Hermione réagir ainsi. Elle était habituellement imperméable aux remarques du Serpentard. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait été profondément blessée par ces propos ce qui laissait croire à Drago que, peut-être, leur relation était sur le point de changer. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait bien que tout ne changerait pas en cinq petites secondes, que l'amour n'arriverait pas comme ça en un claquement de doigts. Mais il aimait tout de même espérer voir les choses évoluer entre Hermione et lui. Il aimait penser qu'un jour elle lui appartiendrait tout comme il lui appartenait depuis 5 longues années déjà. En tout cas, après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il savait bien que son rêve ne se réaliserait pas dans la journée.

Pansy et Blaise ricanaient encore de leur blague, apparemment fiers d'eux. Crabbe et Goyle discutaient d'un sujet si peu passionnant que Drago n'avait même pas envie d'écouter. Il décida donc de se taire et de partir dans ses pensées, s'enfermant dans son petit monde, là où tout était possible, même les couples entre Gryffondor et Serpentard et tout particulièrement le sien avec Hermione. Ses amis ne semblaient pas se formaliser de son silence, qui était devenu habituel depuis quelques mois. Ils discutaient entre eux, laissant Drago dans ses pensées mais sans pour autant l'exclure de la discussion.

Les Serpentard arrivèrent bientôt devant la salle du professeur Rogue, où le cours de défense contre les forces du mal était donné. Hermione n'était pas là, bien qu'elle aurait due. Cela inquiéta Drago qui la chercha partout du regard, espérant la voir apparaitre de derrière une porte ou un mur. Mais non, rien. Ou du moins pas avant l'apparition du parrain du jeune Serpentard, qui leur intima le silence. Il leur demanda de rentrer dans la salle calmement et de s'installer en binôme.

Drago, préoccupé par le retard inhabituel de sa bien-aimée, était resté à l'écart, l'attendant jusqu'au dernier moment pour entrer dans la salle. C'est à ce moment qu'une crinière brune apparut et qu'un claquement sec contre les dalles du couloir se fit entendre. Le regard du beau blond s'éclaira lorsqu'il reconnut Hermione mais avant qu'il ait pu lui parler pour s'excuser, Severus Rogue murmura de sa voix froide et déconcertante :

-Vous avez failli être en retard Miss Granger.

La Gryffondor se confondit en excuses, apparemment sincères, et finit par entrer dans la classe, non sans avoir fusillé Drago du regard. Ce dernier la suivit à l'intérieur, piteux et quelque peu attristé par la réaction d'Hermione. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il le méritait.

-Nous allons travailler aujourd'hui encore sur les sortilèges informulés. Vous avez déjà votre binôme donc allez-y, vous pouvez commencer.

Ce n'est que lorsque Drago vit tout le monde se mettre au travail qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de partenaire pour le cours. Il regarde tout autour de lui et remarqua que la seule personne seule était Hermione. Elle était près de ses deux amis, mais ne leur parlait pas. Elle ne faisait que les regarder, attendant surement que l'un des deux finisse l'exercice pour prendre sa place. Heureusement, ou peut-être malheureusement, pour elle, elle n'aurait pas à attendre finalement.

Le jeune Serpentard s'avança vers elle, souriant de toutes ses dents pour se faire pardonner. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de sourire et il eut beaucoup de mal à le garder sur son visage. De plus, quand Hermione le vit arriver, elle se rembrunit et croisa même les bras contre sa poitrine, créant une barrière imaginaire mais bien présente entre les deux jeunes gens. Drago était blessé par cette attitude de rejet mais il le méritait. Et la haine qu'éprouvait Hermione était au moins un sentiment. Il aurait été plus blessé par son indifférence par exemple. Là, au moins, il faisait quand même partit de ses pensées et la jeune fille éprouvait tout de même quelque chose à son encontre, même si ce n'était pas le sentiment qu'il recherchait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Sa voix, habituellement calme mais froide, était aujourd'hui particulièrement vibrante. Mais pas vibrante de désir, ah ça non ! Vibrante de colère. Drago fut de nouveau touché au plus profond de son âme mais cacha sa déception derrière un masque de froideur qui lui donnait l'air hautain et prétentieux.

-On est obligé de travailler ensemble. Je ne suis pas plus enchanté que toi par cette fatalité mais c'est comme ça.

-Ton bouledogue t'a lâché pour courir après un autre serpent ?

La voix de Potter retentit derrière Hermione, rieuse et rabaissante. Ron se tenait déjà les côtes d'amusements et la Gryffondor esquissa un sourire mesquin, sans pour autant que son regard devienne chaleureux. Elle était vraiment fâchée.

-Potter ! Travaillez, et tentez au moins d'acquérir un niveau acceptable au lieu de vous amuser de façon idiote !

Le professeur Rogue s'était approché silencieusement et regardait le petit groupe de ses petits yeux froids et calculateurs, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

-Et vous Miss Granger, commencez à travailler avec Monsieur Malefoy, il sera parfait pour vous donner du fil à retordre.

Cette remarque était un compliment de la part de leur professeur, qui s'éloigna tout aussi silencieusement que comme il était arrivé. Hermione ronchonna avant de faire ce que Rogue lui avait demandé. Se mettant en position, Drago avait sorti sa baguette et la tenait fermement dans sa main droite. Il avait encore un peu de mal avec les sortilèges informulés et savait qu'Hermione était assez forte en défense contre les forces du mal. Avec une certaine appréhension, il lui fit signe de commencer, tentant d'être galant et de changer l'estime qu'Hermione avait de lui.

Avant même qu'il ait pu faire un autre geste que ce hochement de tête, sa baguette avait déjà filé de ses mains et était maintenant au sol, à cause du sortilège de désarmement qu'Hermione venait de jeter. Drago la regardait, ébahi, alors qu'elle lui lançait un petit regard prétentieux.

-Je croyais que tu allais me donner du fil à retordre Malefoy…

Furieux, le jeune homme attrapa sa baguette et la tendit vers Hermione, cherchant à jeter un sort sans le prononcer et sans qu'il soit réellement violent. Il voulait se venger d'avoir été désarmé. Dans sa tête, Drago se répétait les mêmes mots en boucle. _Locomotor Mortis. Locomotor Mortis. Locomotor Mortis._ Mais rien ne se passait, Hermione ne sembla pas subir les effets de son sort. Alors il fit la chose qu'il n'aurait pas due et murmura les mots du sortilège.

- _Protego._

La formule avait été dite d'une voix douce mais claire, permettant à Hermione de se sauver du sortilège. Malheureusement pour elle, Rogue était juste derrière elle lorsqu'elle avait parlé, il l'avait donc entendue.

-Miss Granger, vous ne suivez pas les consignes de l'exercice. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Dans la salle, des commentaires et des rires s'élevèrent des groupes de Serpentard et des chuchotements rageurs se firent entendre des rangs Gryffondor. Hermione, elle, ne semblait pas spécifiquement embêtée par la punition du professeur Rogue, contrairement à nombre de ses camarades. D'ailleurs, Harry s'apprêtait à protester mais la cloche sonna la fin de cours et tout le monde se rua dehors, sans rien réclamer. Hermione avait entrainé Potter par le bras, pour l'empêcher de parler à Rogue et de probablement écoper d'une ou plusieurs heures de colles, laissant Drago seul dans la salle. Le beau blond était triste de ne pas avoir pu s'excuser mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait entourer de temps de gens. Dépité, il récupéra ses affaires et sortit de la salle, la tête baissée et de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, rêvant d'un amour réciproque.

* * *

Hermione était énervée. Mais pas contre tous ses Serpentard prétentieux et particulièrement idiots, qu'elle ne supportait plus depuis longtemps. Non, elle était énervée contre elle-même. Elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir été aussi faible plus tôt ce matin. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été blessée par les paroles pourtant prévisibles de Malefoy. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle avait été si touchée par son insulte, elle avait l'habitude pourtant. Les remarques du Serpentard glissaient habituellement sur elle comme la pluie sur un imperméable. Elle n'avait plus été blessée par les paroles du blond depuis au moins sa deuxième année à Poudlard.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle avait voulu pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait voulu s'enterrer et ne plus jamais ressortir de son trou pour ne plus jamais sentir cet horrible serrement de cœur. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle avait voulu obtenir des excuses de la part du jeune homme. Et elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle avait eu cette réaction.

Assise à la table de Gryffondor, elle regardait maintenant son déjeuner d'un œil vide, ne parvenant même pas à avaler le moindre morceau. Harry lui parlait, tout comme Ron, mais elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, trop préoccupée par ses réactions étranges et étonnantes.

-Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

Harry semblait agacé par le peu d'attention qu'Hermione lui accordait. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, surprise d'entendre dans sa voix une pointe d'énervement. Elle n'était pas habituée à être réprimandée car elle n'écoutait pas, c'était plutôt l'inverse habituellement. Mais depuis quelques jours, la Gryffondor n'était plus la même.

-Excuses moi Harry, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. De quoi vous parliez ?

-Des devoirs du professeur Flitwick qu'on a à faire pour demain. On voulait savoir si tu pouvais nous le prêter pour qu'on s'en inspire…

Hermione, en entendant ses mots devint blanche comme un linge. Elle avait oublié de faire son devoir. Mon dieu, mais que lui arrivait-il en ce moment ?

-Mais quelle idiote je peux être ! J'ai totalement zappé ce devoir, je n'ai rien fait du tout !

Ron la regarda avec des yeux ronds mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, car il était souvent dans le cas d'Hermione. S'il voulait avoir une chance de pouvoir copier sur elle, il faudrait qu'il la joue de façon stratégique et se disputer avec elle n'était pas la bonne façon de faire. Avant que l'un des deux garçons ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione s'était levée de table et était partie en courant direction la bibliothèque. Motivée mais, en même temps, particulièrement stressée, elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, courra dans les couloirs et bouscula même un petit Poufsouffle de première année. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de s'excuser, bien trop pressée pour cela.

La bibliothèque était incroyablement vide à cette heure-ci mais Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas, étant surtout soulagée de pouvoir la possibilité de travailler dans le calme. Si elle avait bien compris le devoir, il fallait qu'elle écrive un parchemin de 30 centimètres sur le sortilège de l'Amnésie. Bien qu'elle en ai déjà entendu parler et l'ai vu en action, Hermione se sentait obligée de se renseigner bien plus grâce à des livres. Se faufilant dans des allées sombres, elle était en train de chercher un bouquin sur les sortilèges lorsqu'un toussotement dans son dos la fit se retourner.

Derrière elle, un grand jeune homme se tenait appuyé contre une bibliothèque. Malgré le peu de luminosité, elle reconnut rapidement et assez facilement. Elle l'aurait reconnu partout, avec ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et son air hautain.

-Tu t'es perdu ?

Encore une fois, Hermione était sur la défensive en lui parlant. Elle était toujours fâchée par ses paroles et par elle-même. Elle refusait de se pardonner son moment de faiblesse du matin et elle redoutait le moment où Drago Malefoy lui rappellerait. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit, ce qui étonna la jeune Gryffondor.

-Je voulais m'excuser, j'ai été bête ce matin.

Un rire moqueur franchit les lèvres d'Hermione. Rire qui blessa Drago.

-Tu es bête très souvent mais ce matin ce n'était pas de la bêtise Malefoy. C'était simplement de la méchanceté. Maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais retourner à mes recherches.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, la jeune fille se détourna et recommença à chercher _le livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 2._ Elle finit par le trouver, coincer entre un livre sur les dragons et le livre _Sorts et Contre Sorts_. Hermione le saisit et commença à marcher à reculons, tout en regardant la table des matières afin de trouver le sortilège qu'elle cherchait en particulier. Elle ne faisait plus attention à rien, déjà partie dans son monde de livres et de connaissances. Mais avant qu'elle y soit totalement plongée, son dos percuta quelque chose de dur, un mur peut-être ? Mais un mur n'aurait pas juré en se prenant Hermione. Et il n'aurait pas glissé un bras puissant autour de sa taille.

Hermione manqua de pousser un cri lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas heurté un mur mais une personne, et surtout que cette personne n'était autre que Drago. Elle se retourna d'un bloc, pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait encore là, mais le bras du beau blond était encore contre ses hanches ce qui déboussola quelque peu la jeune Gryffondor. Le Serpentard, lui, souriait malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine, au niveau où la tête d'Hermione l'avait tapé. Il était heureux de pouvoir la toucher, de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras même si ce n'était pas vraiment consenti par la jeune fille.

Mais, tout aussi soudainement que cette étreinte c'était formée, elle se défit et Hermione recula, serrant son livre contre sa poitrine. Elle observait Drago sans trop savoir comment agir, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils se prenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et encore, là, ça n'avait pas été une véritable étreinte. Hermione n'aurait donc pas due être gênée plus que ça. Drago, lui, souriait de façon étrange, d'un sourire qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas. Cela inquiétait quelque peu la jeune fille, peu habituée à voir autre chose qu'un regard froid et calculateur sur le visage du Serpentard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, à la fin ?

Le garçon sembla surpris du ton véhément qu'avait employé Hermione. Il la regardait maintenant avec ses grands yeux gris bleutés et son sourire se faisait un peu moins présent.

-De quoi tu parles Hermione?

La jeune Gryffondor tiqua. C'était la première fois que Malefoy prononçait son prénom, qui plus est d'une façon douce presque... Aimante. Mais non c'était impossible, on parlait du grand Drago Malefoy. Un sorcier au sang pur et issu d'une famille riche comme Crésus. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ce genre d'émotions pour une pauvre petite Sang-De-Bourbe comme il aimait l'appeler.

-Depuis hier tu n'agis pas normalement. Tout d'abord, tu fais attention à moi, tentant de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Ensuite, tu me suis pour t'excuser d'un comportement que tu as depuis la première année. Tu souris quand je te fais mal, tu passes tes bras autour de ma taille pour me garder contre toi. Et le plus étonnant, tu m'appelles par mon prénom ! C'est totalement absurde quand on se dit qu'il s'agit de ton comportement, Malefoy. Je ne comprends...

Avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase, Drago écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de la Gryffondor. Surprise, la jeune fille se laissa faire, sans pour autant répondre à son baiser. Il avait glissé une de ses mains conte la joue d'Hermione et mordillait maintenant la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille.

Soudain, il se recula, rompant leur étreinte particulièrement serrée, et la regarda, horrifié. Sans même laisser Hermione le questionner, il se détourna et s'enfuit en courant de la bibliothèque, écopant même d'une remarque de Mme Pince.

Hermione regarda la porte de la bibliothèque se refermer derrière le beau blond, surprise et perturbée par ce baiser qui lui avait étonnement plu.

* * *

-Il a fait quoi ?

Hermione regardait son meilleur ami, Harry, ébahie.

-Il est entré dans la grande salle, pour retourner à la table des Serpentard, Crabbe lui a dit quelque chose et là ils ont commencés à se battre. Malefoy lui a détruit le nez et il y avait du sang partout ! Il a fallu que trois professeurs interviennent, dont Dumbledore, pour qu'il arrête de le cogner. Et quand il a enfin été maîtrisé il a crié un truc dans le genre "ne parles plus jamais d'elle comme ça." Et un bla-bla étrange ensuite sur le fait de prononcer son nom ou je ne sais trop quoi.

Harry gesticulait tellement qu'il avait manqué plusieurs fois de frapper Ron qui était installé près de lui. Le roux essayait de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'Elu mais celui-ci ne cessait d'agiter plus violemment les bras alors qu'il avançait dans son histoire. Lavande regardait la scène en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Parvati. Les deux filles semblaient fascinées par Ron et Harry mais regardaient Hermione avec un air énervé voire même de dégoût. Pourquoi ces sentiments faisaient-ils partit de ceux qu'éprouvaient les deux Gryffondor à son encontre ? Qu'avait elle fait pour mériter ces regards haineux ? Rien, selon elle, mais elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

-Et vous saviez de qui il parlait ?

La question paraissait peut-être innocente aux yeux des deux garçons mais pour Hermione, elle était très importante. Dans une petite partie de son cerveau, une partie vraiment minuscule, elle se disait que peut-être il s'agissait d'elle. Que peut être Malefoy avait changé et qu'il essayait de la défendre. Mais pourquoi le faire maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui avait changé pour qu'il agisse comme cela ? Après le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec lui durant la pose déjeuné, elle le voyait autrement. Elle le pensait différent. Et peut-être que finalement elle n'avait pas tort.

-Non, quand il s'est rendu compte que tout le monde écoutait, il a arrêté de parler et il n'a pas eu l'idée de prononcer une seule fois son prénom ou son nom à voix haute. Si seulement on avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Crabbe et qui l'avait tant mis en colère, on saurait qui est cette fameuse "elle". On ne parle plus que de cela dans le château, tout le monde tente de trouver qui c'est.

Hermione sentit ses joues chauffer et fut obligée de baisser la tête pour que ses meilleurs amis ne le remarquent pas. D'une petite voix, Hermione dit:

-Moi je pense qu'on ne devrait pas chercher. Elle a le droit à un peu de discrétion, elle n'a rien demandé elle !

Ron se mit à rire, trouvant apparemment que ce que disait Hermione était tordant. Harry, lui, la regardait avec surprise et même suspicion.

-Il n'avait qu'à pas crier aussi ! Non, moi je dis qu'on va faire comme les autres et trouver cette fille. C'est ça la partie la plus amusante de l'histoire, trouver de qui il parlait !

La jeune Gryffondor capitula rapidement, ne voulant pas trop attirer l'attention sur elle. Il ne f allait pas que les garçons découvrent que c'était elle. Mais en fait, Hermione ne savait pas s'il parlait d'elle. Ça se trouve, il pensait à Pansy ou bien à Astoria. Elle n'était sûre de rien !

-Roooooon.

La voix aiguë et nasillarde de Lavande sortit Hermione de ses pensées d'une façon particulièrement violente, ce qui eut pour résultat de profondément l'agacer. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette fille qui collait Ron simplement parce qu'il avait été présent pendant la bataille au ministère de la magie. Il était devenu légèrement célèbre et Lavande en profitait. Elle n'était même pas amoureuse de lui, contrairement à... Plus Hermione y pensait plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne ressentait plus les même sentiments à l'égard du roux. Pendant toutes les vacances d'été, elle avait eu hâte de le revoir, se promettant de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, c'est-à-dire de l'amour, pour lui. Mais avec Lavande et Drago... Tout semblait avoir changé. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait. Perdue, la jeune Gryffondor observa son meilleur ami se tourner vers Lavande pour lui parler et ressentit une grande fatigue s'abattre sur elle.

-Bon je vais me coucher moi.

Hermione se leva, laissant les deux garçons avec Parvati et Lavande.

Le dortoir dans lequel Hermione dormait était vide, ce qui lui permit de se détendre beaucoup plus que si elle s'était trouvée avec d'autres filles. Après avoir pris une douche chaude, elle s'allongea dans son lit, repensant à sa journée mouvementée. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit lorsqu'elle repensa au baiser que Drago lui avait donné, un sentiment profond qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir en pensant au jeune Serpentard. Du bonheur.

* * *

 **Deuxième chapitre, écrit un peu plus vite que prévu. J'espère ne pas l'avoir bâclé, sachant que je voulais avoir rapidement votre avis sur cette histoire. Merci Mileminia pour le compliment, ça me fait très plaisir que la fic te plaise !**

 **J'espère recevoir d'autres avis et en attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce que j'écris :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Hermione revoyait Drago pour la première fois depuis la veille, depuis leur baiser. Deux immenses tables remplies d'élèves et de nourritures les séparaient mais cela n'empêchait pas Hermione de voir que le jeune Serpentard déjeunait seul. Sa clique habituelle était à l'autre bout de la table, tous en train de discuter avec énergie et bonne humeur. Enfin tous sauf 2, si on y regardait de plus près. En effet, tout le monde agissait normalement sauf Parkinson et Zabini. Les 2 Serpentard mangeaient tranquillement, jetant des œillades à Malefoy pour vérifier quelque chose. Sur leurs visages, Hermione pouvait lire leur inquiétude. Ils semblaient vouloir se joindre à leur ami mais sans oser le faire, sûrement de peur d'être rejetés. Avec Drago on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de la façon dont il allait réagir, on ne pouvait jamais rien prévoir. En tout cas, Parkinson et Zabini semblaient chercher un plan pour pouvoir l'approcher sans risque d'être repoussés.

-C'est peut-être Astoria Greengrass ?

-Harry, tu sais bien qu'Astoria sort avec un Serpentard de septième année voyons !

Harry et Ginny se disputaient depuis quelques jours à propos de l'identité de la mystérieuse copine de Drago. Pour l'instant, ils n'évoquaient que des Serpentard mais bientôt viendrait le moment où ils commenceraient à chercher dans d'autres maisons. Ils ne penseraient certainement pas tout de suite à Hermione mais quelqu'un finirait par le faire et après ça, il y aurait un effet boule de neige. Hermione était inquiète à propos de cela, étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. Mais en même temps, s'il s'avérait qu'elle avait raison et que c'était bien elle la fille dont parlait le beau blond, peut être que personne n'y croirait et qu'ils passeraient tous à autre chose, à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oui mais la fille n'est pas obligatoirement amoureuse de lui !

Harry marquait un point. Il avait raison d'ailleurs car la jeune Gryffondor n'était pas amoureuse de Drago. Mais Harry ne pensait pas Hermione lorsqu'il disait cela.

-Donc dans ce cas-là, répondit Ginny, ça peut être n'importe quelle fille de la maison Serpentard. Voire même des autres maisons !

Oh mon dieu. Ça commençait, les suppositions s'éloignaient déjà des Serpentard et commençaient à toucher aux quatre maisons à la fois. Comment Hermione allait-elle faire ?

-Et toi Hermione, qu'en penses-tu ?

Les regards de ses deux amis venaient de se braquer sur elle, l'empêchant par conséquent de se sortir de cette conversation.

-Eh bien... je pense que...

Aucune pensée ne traversait son esprit à ce moment, aucune idée ne venait éclairer ses paroles. Elle détourna le regard et ce dernier se posa sur une personne à laquelle elle avait déjà pensé un peu plus tôt.

-Pansy...

-Quoi ?

Secouant la tête, Hermione reporta son attention sur ses deux amis et, avec un grand sourire, lança:

-Pourquoi pas Pansy Parkinson ?

Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était méchant mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de sauver sa propre peau. Et puis ça se trouve, elle avait raison !

Les deux Gryffondor se mirent à réfléchir à la proposition ce qui permit à Hermione de se replonger dans la contemplation de la table des Serpentard.

* * *

Drago ne voulait pas aller en cours, il ne voulait voir personne, il voulait simplement rester au lit et dormir pour oublier toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faites. Il ne voulait même pas s'avouer à lui-même qu'il avait tout fait foirer. Quelle idée d'avoir embrassé Hermione ! C'était beaucoup trop rapide, il n'avait pas pris le temps de l'habituer à ses sentiments, ni de lui laisser développer les siens. Et cette bagarre stupide avec Crabbe qui avait dévoilé les véritables pensées de Drago à propos d'Hermione. Il était fichu, dans quelques jours tout le monde saurait qu'il craquait pour la miss je sais tout de Gryffondor. Voilà pourquoi Drago ne voulait plus sortir de sa chambre. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas allé en cours l'après-midi et avait raté le dîner. Ce matin, Severus avait été obligé de venir lui parler afin qu'il consente à descendre manger avec tout le monde. Il hésitait encore à retourner se coucher, ratant ainsi une nouvelle journée de cours. Ne sachant pas quoi choisir, il préféra se replonger dans ses pensées. Drago essayait d'oublier les sensations qui l'avaient envahi durant le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Hermione. Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir, sachant que cela ne ferait que lui donner un peu plus de regrets. Il regrettait de l'avoir embrassé, sans savoir comment elle allait réagir. Et il regrettait d'être partit avant qu'elle puisse parler. Mais c'était pour son bien, pour leur bien. Si jamais quelqu'un apprenait qu'il l'aimait elle, leurs vies seraient détruites. Le père de Drago trouverait sûrement un moyen pour qu'Hermione meure dans un tragique accident et pour que le jeune Serpentard devienne un Mangemort un peu plus tôt que prévu. Les amis du jeune homme feraient en sorte de pourrir l'année de la Gryffondor et rejetteraient sûrement leur Prince pour trahison. Ceux d'Hermione se vengeraient et feraient ainsi la même chose que les Serpentard, sans vouloir se l'avouer. Bref, ce n'était pas un bon plan que d'avouer ses sentiments et de les laisser sortir au grand jour.

-Drago … ?

La voix était inhabituellement discrète, bien qu'on arrive toujours à entendre ce petit côté nasillard et prétentieux. Le jeune homme releva la tête vers Pansy et lui sourit, à moitié heureux à moitié inquiet par sa présence. Les Serpentard, et plus particulièrement ses amis, lui en avait voulu de son coup de gueule dans la Grande Salle. Si Pansy venait lui parler, c'était soit pour s'excuser et recommencer à trainer avec lui soit pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il espérait que ce serait la première proposition.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive cette année, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête mais je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien, que tu n'es pas heureux. Je voulais que tu saches que je suis là pour toi, quoi qu'il t'arrive. Tu es mon meilleur ami et, bien que nous soyons des Serpentard, nous ne laissons pas nos amis derrière pas vrai ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, essayant d'imager ses paroles mais Drago remarqua bien qu'elle était stressée. Elle avait peur qu'il ne lui accorde pas le droit d'être avec lui, elle avait peur qu'il la rejette. Mais comme elle venait de le dire, il était son meilleur ami et elle était la sienne, il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser sur le côté.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher de la table où il était installé et lui montra la chaise vide à ses côtés. Souriante, elle s'exécuta et se plaça à côté de lui, prête à tout entendre. Malheureusement pour elle et son côté commère, il n'allait pas pouvoir lui avouer la réelle raison pour laquelle il agissait comme cela. Il pourrait essayer mais il savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas.

-Tu as raison, je ne suis pas comme d'habitude mais je ne peux rien y faire. Personne ne peut rien y faire. Ou plutôt, la seule personne qui peut ne le fera pas.

Face au sourire et au haussement de sourcil de Pansy, le jeune Serpentard savait qu'elle allait essayer de deviner de qui il s'agissait. Mais Drago ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser faire.

-Ne me demande pas qui c'est, je ne te répondrais pas. Et n'essaye pas de trouver non plus, car tu ne comprendrais pas.

Pansy sembla déçue de l'entendre dire cela mais dans son regard brillait toujours cette lueur d'amusement et d'intérêt qu'elle portait à l'histoire impossible de son meilleur ami. Drago savait d'ailleurs qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'idée de sitôt. Mais en tout cas, elle n'en parlerait sûrement pas aujourd'hui.

-Bon, mon Drago, écoute-moi bien. Cette fille, qui que ce soit, ne mérite pas de te rendre triste. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te bouger les fesses, de remonter en selle et de redevenir le Prince parfait des Serpentard. Notre bande de serpent a besoin d'un leader et mieux vaut que ce soit le beau gosse de service plutôt que le gros lard totalement stupide.

D'un signe de tête, Pansy montra Crabbe qui était en train de faire rire tout le monde en se mettant une fritte dans le nez. Ce gars était vraiment bête, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dedans. Drago partit d'un rire franc et sincère, heureux pour une fois, et sa meilleure amie ne prit que quelques millièmes de secondes pour faire la même chose. Les regards de certains Serpentard se tournèrent vers eux et, en voyant la mine réjouie du beau blond, ils eurent tous un air de soulagement. Leur Prince était de retour, et de particulièrement bonne humeur.

* * *

\- Regarde-les. Hermione a raison, il doit s'agir du bouledogue. C'est la seule à s'approcher de lui, elle le fait rire et ils sont bien trop proches pour être simplement amis.

Ginny haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Après tout, Pansy et Drago agissaient de la même façon qu'elle avec Harry et pourtant… Bon d'accord, leur relation était ambigüe. Ou du moins en ce qui concernait Ginny.

-Oui, tu n'as sûrement pas tort. Mais explique-moi pourquoi Crabbe aurait critiqué Parkinson ? C'est son amie aussi non ?

Harry n'avait pas de réponse à sa question, il n'y avait pas réfléchi. C'est vrai que ça n'était pas très logique si on y réfléchissait bien. Mais l'idée d'Hermione n'était tout de même pas idiote, elle était même très probable ! D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Hermione, où était-elle encore passée ? Le brun à lunettes la chercha partout à la table des Gryffondor sans la voir. Haussant les épaules, il se dit qu'elle avait dû partir à la bibliothèque ou peut-être même en cours. Reportant son attention sur Malefoy, il remarqua l'absence de Crabbe et Goyle, qui pourtant avait réussi à avoir toute l'attention des Serpentard pendant quelques minutes. C'était étrange…

* * *

Hermione s'était assise dans le hall, avec son livre sur les genoux, et essayait de terminer un devoir qu'elle devait rendre dans une semaine. Elle voulait s'avancer le plus possible dans ses devoirs afin de pouvoir flâner durant le week-end et pouvoir lire tous les livres qu'elle souhaitait. Elle en avait trouvé un super concernant les potions et elle voulait absolument le lire bientôt. Bref, elle était en train d'écrire la dernière phrase sur son parchemin quand un bruit étrange attira son attention.

Deux garçons arrivaient dans le hall et semblaient se diriger vers elle. Elle ne les reconnut pas tout de suite mais leur façon de marcher l'inquiéta avant même d'entendre leurs paroles.

-On va te faire la peau Sang-De-Bourbe…

Hermione reconnut enfin la voix de Goyle et elle se releva précipitamment, laissant même tomber sa plume à ses pieds. Que faisaient-ils là ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? La peur au ventre, la jeune Gryffondor se recula le plus possible contre le mur, le courage l'ayant totalement quittée.

Crabbe et Goyle s'arrêtèrent devant elle, menaçants, le poing droit dans la main gauche et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Alors comme ça tu as attrapé Drago dans tes filets ? Tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'il s'intéresse à toi soudainement ? Un philtre d'amour ? Un sortilège ? Non en fait tu sais quoi ? On s'en fout, on veut juste te cogner pour que tu comprennes que quoi que tu fasses, il faut que tu arrêtes !

C'est Goyle qui fit un pas vers elle le premier, donnant le signal de départ pour une bagarre totalement injuste, du point de vue du nombre mais aussi de la raison pour laquelle les Serpentard voulaient se battre.

Alors que le poing de Goyle allait atteindre le visage d'Hermione, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils sont rapides, précipités. Une tête blonde apparut dans le champ de vision de la Gryffondor et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri pour appeler à l'aide. La personne qui venait d'arriver se précipita vers eux et abattit sa main sur l'épaule de Crabbe, le faisant se retourner.

Pendant les quelques secondes où Hermione pu voir le visage de son sauveur, elle réussit à reconnaître le regard gris bleuté qui se darda sur le Serpentard. Drago. Crabbe, surprit de voir son ami, ne réagit pas assez vite et il ne réussit pas à éviter le coup que Drago portait à sa mâchoire. Malheureusement, Goyle avait déjà abattu son poing sur le visage d'Hermione lui donnant un mal abominable. En entendant le bruit d'une bagarre dans son dos, le Serpentard se désintéressa quelques instants d'Hermione, ce qui laissa le temps à la jeune Gryffondor de frapper son agresseur dans les parties sensibles. Un grognement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres du Serpentard.

-Fichez le camp !

Drago avait parlé d'une voix sourde et menaçante, sa physionomie était froide et il regardait ses camarades avec l'air de vouloir les ruer de coups. Les deux crétins apeurés et quelque peu meurtris prirent rapidement la fuite et laissèrent ainsi Drago et Hermione tous les deux. Le beau blond se tourna vers la Gryffondor, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

-Ça va ?

Sa voix était particulièrement douce et il avança lentement sa main vers le visage d'Hermione de façon à ne pas l'inquiéter. Voyant que la jeune fille ne se reculait pas, il fit doucement glisser ses doigts sur la pommette de sa bien-aimée. C'était une caresse délicate, où il laissait transparaître toute sa sensibilité. Hermione fut touchée par cette subtile caresse qui la fit même frissonner. Pensant qu'il lui avait fait mal, Drago enleva précipitamment sa main et recula d'un petit pas. Hermione sentit une sorte de déception courir dans ses veines mais elle ne dit rien, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait rien réclamer du jeune homme.

-Merci Drago…

Hermione avait prononcé ce prénom dans un souffle, d'une façon si imperceptible que le jeune homme cru qu'il avait halluciné. Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom, préférant utiliser des surnoms rabaissants ou simplement son nom de famille. C'était particulièrement agréable de l'entendre ces 5 lettres, il aimait énormément les entendre dans sa bouche.

-C'est normal. Je… J'aurais voulu savoir si tu étais libre…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malefoy ?

La voix de Ron venait de retentir dans le hall vide, coupant Drago en plein milieu de sa phrase. Etant donné que le Serpentard ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes, il recula, sans lâcher Hermione du regard, et levant ses mains en l'air comme pour dire qu'il n'avait rien fait. Puis, avant que Ron ne lui dise autre chose, il se détourna et partit en direction des cachots.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu parlais avec ce serpent ?

Ron s'avançait de plus en vers la Gryffondor qui tentait de camoufler son visage abîmé par Goyle. Elle s'était baissée pour ramasser ses affaires, puis avait mis ses cheveux de sorte à cacher la plus grande partie de son visage. Malheureusement pour elle, Ron était plus observateur que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

-Hermione, ton visage !

Il avait cet air paniqué, inquiet sur le visage, et avançait même sa main vers la blessure. Hermione, en sentant ses doigts sur sa peau, recula brusquement, étonnée par ce contact. Etrangement, elle n'aimait pas que Ron la touche. Elle était presque dégoutée, ce qui était étonnant étant donné qu'elle aimait beaucoup son ami et que ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé auparavant. Mais après Drago, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on la touche, comme si elle avait peur que son geste disparaisse si quelqu'un d'autre que lui la touchait.

-C'est Malefoy c'est ça ? Il va payer ce crétin !

Ron s'apprêtait à courir après le Serpentard quand Hermione cria un « Non » énergique et apeurée. Elle ne voulait pas que Ron se venge sur Drago, elle ne voulait pas que les deux garçons se battent, cela pourrait abimer le beau visage du Serpentard. Mais depuis quand Hermione était-elle préoccupée par le visage de Drago ? Ses pensées étaient totalement absurdes !

-Non, ce n'est pas Drag… Malefoy qui m'a fait cela. En revanche, il est venu me défendre quand ces garçons m'ont attaquée.

Ron la regardait avec suspicion, probablement surpris d'entendre que Drago avait défendu Hermione. Pourtant c'était bien le cas.

-Dans ce cas qui sont les personnes qui t'ont fait cela ? Je vais en parler avec Harry et on ira leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de te toucher comme ça ! Ils se prennent pour qui ceux-là ?!

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle mourrait d'envie de donner les noms de Crabbe et Goyle à Ron mais elle savait que cela ne ferait que créer des problèmes supplémentaires, dont elle ne voulait surtout pas.

-Non Ron, j'irais simplement voir Dumbledore et je lui expliquerais. Je ne veux pas que vous vous en mêliez, tu as bien compris ?

Le roux la regardait d'un œil mauvais mais acquiesça tout de même, sachant qu'Hermione ne lui donnerait pas la permission de participer à la punition des garçons sans noms.

-D'accord, d'accord.

Rassurée, Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et prit la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Drago était dans la salle commune des Serpentard, attendant le retour de Crabbe et Goyle pour leur passer un savon. Il était en compagnie de Pansy, Blaise et Théo, essayant d'être le plus aimable possible malgré son irritation. La Serpentard savait ce qui lui arrivait, il lui avait confié qu'il faisait la tête à Gregory et à Vincent mais il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas le faire sans dévoiler ses sentiments à l'égard d'Hermione. Et il ne le voulait surtout pas.

Rejetant sa tête en arrière, il soupira pour la millième fois aujourd'hui. Pansy posa un regard attristé sur lui et glissa sa main avec douceur sur la cuisse du garçon. Il lui sourit, et essaya de se ressaisir afin de ne pas être trop touché par l'attaque d'Hermione par ses soi-disant amis.

-Vous avez vu la tête de Granger cet après-midi ?

Drago réagit si vite qu'un sursaut prit violemment Pansy. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir se redresser ainsi ni à voir ses yeux s'ouvrir un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

-De quoi tu parles Theo ?

On pouvait percevoir de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Drago, ainsi qu'une pointe de colère. Bien sûr, il savait très bien de quoi il parlait mais il préférait s'assurer que les autres parlaient bien de la même chose. Il ne pouvait pas parler de la bagarre qui avait éclaté dans le hall sans être sûr que ses amis étaient au courant.

-J'avais oublié que tu ne l'avais pas vu cet après-midi. Granger s'est ramenée en cours avec un énorme hématome juste à côté de l'œil. Elle nous a dit qu'elle s'était pris une porte mais moi je pense plutôt que c'est à cause de son petit ami secret.

Drago fronça des sourcils, regardant alternativement ses trois amis sans comprendre ce que Théodore venait de dire. Quel petit ami ? C'était quoi cette histoire ?

Le jeune Serpentard commençait à sentir les prémices d'une crise de jalousie, il commençait à sentir la colère déferler dans ses veines. Pansy due le remarquer car elle pressa la cuisse du garçon, comme pour attirer son attention. Lorsque Drago plongea son regard dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie, il y vit pleins de questions sans réponses. Mais il y remarqua aussi de la compassion, ainsi que de l'inquiétude. Il devait absolument se contrôler s'il ne voulait pas donner une crise cardiaque à Pansy, à cause de la peur et de l'angoisse qu'il lui donnait.

-Comme si elle pouvait avoir un petit ami, murmura-t-il en tentant de paraître condescendant alors que c'était une façon pour lui de connaitre la vérité.

Blaise rigola à la blague et Pansy sembla encore plus perdue que quelques secondes avant. Théodore lui se redressa et fixa son regard dans celui de Drago, le plus sérieux possible.

-Je te promets, elle en a tous les symptômes !

Un nouvel éclat de rire se fit entendre, toujours provenant Blaise, mais personne n'y fit attention, Pansy et Drago étant pendus aux lèvres de Nott.

-Elle est en retard en cours, elle ne semble pas beaucoup dormir, elle ne mange quasiment plus et surtout, surtout ! Elle ne s'avance plus dans ses devoirs !

Pansy recula d'horreur, apparemment particulièrement surprise par la dernière information. Il y avait de quoi. C'était sûrement le point le plus alarmant de l'histoire, étant donné que les ASPIC étaient la chose la plus importante pour Hermione. Le fait qu'elle ne prenne plus d'avance était donc particulièrement étonnant.

Drago, néanmoins, était alarmé par un autre point. Il y avait donc un garçon dans la vie de sa bien-aimée, ce qui mettait en difficulté ses plans d'avenir avec elle. Comment allait-il faire si elle sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Il ne pourrait même pas les faire rompre, il ne connaissait pas l'identité de la personne !

-Et tu ne saurais pas de qui il s'agit par hasard ?

Théodore secoua la tête et se renfonça dans son siège probablement pour se plonger dans ses pensées. Drago lui était énervé par la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, Pansy semblait surprise par les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre et Blaise riait encore, mais sûrement pour un sujet différent.

Alors que le beau blond allait se lever pour aller se dégourdir les jambes et faire passer sa colère, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et laissa passer Vincent et Gregory, goguenards. Drago vit rouge et se précipita vers eux, la mine énervée et prêt à en découdre avec eux. Les deux Serpentard, en le voyant, commencèrent à paniquer et reculèrent jusqu'à se trouver collés contre le mur froid du cachot.

Pansy, Blaise et Théodore regardaient la scène avec surprise, les yeux grands ouverts. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait mais n'osaient pas intervenir, de peur d'énerver encore plus le Prince des Serpentard.

-Vous deux ! Dehors ! Tout de suite !

Avant qu'ils aient pu répliquer, Drago leur saisit chacun un bras et les tira vers l'extérieur. L'air frais du couloir surpris le jeune Prince mais il était trop énervé pour le faire remarquer.

-Vous êtes stupides ou bien simplement abrutis ? Parce que des fois je me pose la question.

Son regard habituellement assez distant était aujourd'hui froid et particulièrement énervé, ce qui donnait encore plus de raisons à Crabbe et Goyle de se méfier de Drago.

-Aujourd'hui, vous avez décidés de me défier, de ne pas écouter ce que je vous avais dit. J'espère que vous en avez profités parce qu'à partir de ce jour, vous ne serez plus que des larbins pour moi, et pour tous les Serpentard. Je vais faire de votre vie un enfer. Et si vous osez de nouveau poser la main sur Granger, je vous arrache la tête, compris ?

Les deux garçons apeurés n'eurent même pas le temps de répondre que déjà Drago avait tourné les talons et retournait dans la salle commune, aux côtés de ses amis. Quand il revint avec eux, Pansy lui prit la main et l'entraina dans un coin de la pièce, afin d'avoir une conversation sérieuse et discrète.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Drago ? Pourquoi tu t'es énervé contre Vincent et Gregory ? Et pourquoi tu défends Granger ?

Le blond essaya de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre mais c'était peine perdue avec sa meilleure amie.

-On vous a entendu discuter, enfin, on t'a plutôt entendu leur crier dessus. Et tu défendais miss-je-sais-tout.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

C'était la première fois que Drago parlait aussi méchamment à Pansy et la jeune fille en fut choquée. Elle ne comprenait décidément rien.

-Pourquoi Drago ?

-Mais parce que je l'aime bordel !

* * *

 **Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que vous ne l'avez pas attendu trop longtemps et que surtout vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour la fin. :D**

 **Sinon, je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews qui me font vachement plaisir ! N'hésitez surtout pas à en poster, j'en serais ravie ! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les yeux de Pansy s'étaient agrandis d'une telle façon que Drago en fut presque inquiet. La jeune fille était rarement aussi surprise, ou du moins elle ne le montrait pas. Mais en même temps, les paroles du garçon étaient assez étonnantes pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi.

-Tu quoi ?

Sa voix partait dans les aigües maintenant, on aurait dit un horrible cri de souris écrabouillée, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention sur eux. En effet, Théodore et Blaise les regardaient maintenant, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Pansy parlait de cette façon et surtout, pourquoi ils ne faisaient pas partis de la conversation.

-Chh Pansy ! S'il te plait, il faut que tu gardes cela pour toi, personne ne doit pas le savoir !

Drago la regardait, la suppliant du regard pour qu'elle ne dise rien. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir dit, il aurait préféré garder tout cela pour lui mais c'était impossible, il retenait ces mots depuis trop longtemps. A vrai dire, il avait toujours voulu le dire. Il voulait le crier sur tous les toits, il voulait que tout le monde sache que son cœur était pris et que la personne qui l'occupait était une fille exceptionnelle. Il voulait que les autres garçons arrêtent de tourner autour d'elle. Et surtout, il voulait qu'Hermione le sache afin qu'il puisse enfin être avec elle. Mais tout cela était impossible, depuis le début il le savait.

-C'est vraiment très important que tu ne dises rien, d'accord ? Pansy ?

La jeune fille avait le regard dans le vague, elle ne semblait plus l'écouter depuis longtemps. Drago posa sa main sur son épaule, pour attirer son attention, mais elle ne réagit pas, ce qui inquiéta le Serpentard.

-Pansy réponds-moi !

La voix dure de Drago fit enfin réagir la jeune fille qui releva la tête et posa ses yeux vide sur le garçon. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix paraissait lointaine, un peu comme celle de Luna Lovegood.

-Comment veux-tu que je garde cela pour moi ? Et comment as-tu pu me le cacher ? Depuis combien de temps tu aimes Granger ?

Drago sentit sa gorge se serrer, il avait peur de répondre. Mais il lui devait bien cela. Après tout c'était sa meilleure amie, elle méritait de connaitre la vérité.

-Dès le premier regard… Pansy, s'il te plait ne m'en veut pas…

La jeune fille le regardait encore une fois avec cette lueur choquée, ce qui donnait encore moins de courage à Drago pour raconter la vérité. Et si elle le jugeait ? Et si elle le disait aux autres ? Et si elle commençait à le détester après ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés vers le sol, il sentit une main se glisser contre sa joue pour lui redresser la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Drago remarqua une lueur qui venait de s'allumer à l'intérieur des yeux de sa meilleure amie

-Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour une chose aussi importante que l'amour mon chat.

Elle avait ce sourire sincère sur le visage qui rassura Drago.

-Si c'est d'elle que tu es amoureux, tant mieux pour toi, je ne m'interposerais pas. Mais je veux que tu me promettes de faire attention à toi, que tu sois vraiment sûr de tes sentiments avant de le lui dire parce que… Eh bien, c'est une Gryffondor et tu es un Serpentard… Et puis surtout parce que je ne veux pas récupérer ton petit cœur en mille morceaux !

Drago se mit à rigoler en entendant la dernière phrase même si au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait raison, il risquait probablement d'avoir le cœur brisé. Après tout, c'était d'Hermione que l'on parlait.

-D'accord, je te promets de faire attention à moi…

Pansy sourit, ébouriffa les cheveux du beau blond et le tira vers elle pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-T'inquiète pas, tout le monde craque pour toi, elle finira par le faire aussi !

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle le tira vers les sièges où étaient encore installés Théodore et Blaise.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Drago avait embrassé Hermione et qu'il s'était ensuite enfui en courant. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'était battu avec Crabbe. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il lui avait sauvée des griffes de Goyle. Et cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait mystérieusement disparu de la circulation. Pas totalement car on le voyait quand même en cours mais il semblait vouloir l'éviter le plus possible. Il ne mangeait plus en même temps qu'elle dans la grande salle, il n'était jamais vraiment avec ses amis, à part avec Parkinson, ou de temps en temps avec Nott ou Zabini.

Hermione avait essayé de lui parler durant un cours de potion mais il s'était détourné d'elle sans même lui adresser un regard et il avait ensuite fait en sorte de toujours se trouver trop loin de la jeune Gryffondor pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lui parler. La jeune fille commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour lui mais elle ne pouvait se confier à personne, sachant que ses amis ne comprendraient pas. Elle avait hésité à aller voir Rogue mais elle avait abandonné l'idée lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui et qu'il avait commencé à la rabaisser.

En tout cas, elle comptait bien le coincer après un cours commun, aujourd'hui la botanique, et l'obliger à parler. Déjà, elle voulait qu'il s'explique à propos de ce baiser. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise pourquoi il l'avait défendue. Et en plus, elle voulait savoir pour qui il s'était battu dans la grande salle. Elle avait tout préparé dans sa tête, persuadée que son plan allait fonctionner comme sur des roulettes. Pourtant, quand le professeur Chourave annonça qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, Hermione commença à paniquer. Elle n'était pas prête, elle ne s'était pas encore préparé psychologiquement à affronter Drago.

Lorsque le professeur de botanique les fit sortir de la serre, le jeune Serpentard était déjà parti devant, seul et laissant derrière les autres personnes de sa maison. Hermione, tout en prétextant de devoir rendre un livre à Drago, se précipita vers lui.

-Malefoy, attends !

Il ne se retourna pas pour voir qui l'avait appelé. Il ne s'arrêta pas non plus et allongea même ses pas pour qu'Hermione ne le rattrape pas.

-Drago !

En entendant son prénom, le jeune homme changea de posture, se redressant de toute sa hauteur et semblant resserrer ses bras autour de lui comme pour presser ses livres contre sa poitrine. Hermione profita de ce moment pour courir jusqu'à lui et le força à s'arrêter en se positionnant devant lui.

-S'il te plait, Drago…

Elle était essoufflée et avait du mal à parler sans interruption mais elle comptait bien discuter avec le Serpentard. L'attrapant par le bras, elle se dirigea vers la forêt, non loin d'où ils se trouvaient. Elle voulait avoir un peu de tranquillité afin qu'il parle librement, sans avoir peur d'être entendu ou vu par quelqu'un.

-Ecoute Granger, quoi que tu croies qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux, c'est faux.

Hermione le regarda, étonnée de l'entendre dire cela. Au fond d'elle, même si elle ne se l'avouera jamais, elle est blessée. Elle aurait préféré qu'il dise qu'il avait réellement voulu l'embrasser, elle aurait voulu qu'il dise qu'il ne regrettait rien et qu'il voulait être avec elle. Elle aurait voulu qu'il dise qu'il s'était battu pour elle, qu'il l'avait défendu face à ses deux amis parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

-Si tu le dis. En tout cas, je voulais te dire que tu n'avais pas à être gêné, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Et concernant ta bagarre avec Crabbe…

-Ce n'était pas à ton propos !

Il venait de couper la parole à Hermione de façon un peu trop vive pour être sincère et la jeune fille l'avait bien remarqué. Un sourire léger vint s'étendre sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle approuvait les paroles du Serpentard.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules et continua de sourire, avec espièglerie. Drago, énervé par ce comportement, saisit la jeune Gryffondor par les épaules et la plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche. Il l'emprisonnait de ses bras, les ayant placés de chaque côté de son corps.

Surprise de ce revirement de situation, elle le regarda de ses grands yeux marron et arrêta de sourire. Malgré le fait que le Serpentard la bloque et qu'elle soit incapable de bouger, elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle savait que Drago ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle avait confiance en lui. C'était bizarre de penser cela. Il y a encore quelques jours, elle aurait déjà appelé à l'aide. Il y a encore quelques jours, elle ne se serait pas préoccupée de Drago. Mais là, elle ne fit rien de ce qu'elle aurait fait habituellement. Non cette fois-ci, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, le défiant du regard de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Drago, lui, était perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait écouter sa tête ou son cœur. L'un lui disait de se venger bassement, tel un serpent. L'autre lui disait de l'embrasser fougueusement, de lui montrer son amour, d'oser comme le ferait un Gryffondor. Son regard faisait la navette entre les yeux de la jeune femme et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il observait cette bouche pulpeuse qui semblait l'appeler. Il observait ce regard de défi qui lui disait d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette proximité. Cela faisait une semaine que le Serpentard s'était abstenu d'approcher sa bien-aimée, et maintenant qu'il était proche d'elle, il sentait tout son corps lui réclamer plus de contacts.

Après avoir lâché un grognement de mécontentement, Drago se pencha vers la jeune fille et déposa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione.

Cette fois, la Gryffondor répondit à son baiser, glissant sa main contre la nuque de Drago pour le presser un peu plus contre elle. Elle sentait le pouls du garçon accélérer contre ses doigts, elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever plus vite que quelques minutes plus tôt. Son corps à elle réagissait surement de la même façon mais elle n'en avait pas conscience. Elle était plongée dans ce baiser entièrement. Caressant la peau du beau blond, elle happa ses lèvres avec un peu plus de passion avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment leur relation pouvait-elle changer du tout au tout en simplement une petite semaine ? Perturbée par ces pensées, elle cessa de répondre à son baiser ce qui dérangea sûrement Drago qui s'écarta de quelques centimètres, la respiration haletante.

-Je… Désolé…

Et il commença à s'éloigner, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée. Aujourd'hui, Hermione réagit, tendit la main vers lui et la posa contre son bras. Le jeune homme s'arrêta de marcher, sans pour autant se tourner vers elle. Sa poitrine se levait et se rabaissait rapidement, trop rapidement pour que cela soit naturel. Il devait être sous pression, il devait avoir peur ou être encore perturbé par le baiser. En tout cas, Hermione ne lui laissa pas de répit car elle s'avança vers lui et murmura d'une voix douce :

\- Ne fuis pas tes sentiments, ça ne sert à rien…

En entendant cela, Drago sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Depuis longtemps, il avait espéré qu'Hermione lui ouvre son cœur. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Jamais avant aujourd'hui. Et maintenant, la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire c'était écouter ce qu'elle lui disait, c'était de lui faire confiance. Mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

-Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il suffit à détruire le moment privilégié qu'ils étaient en train de passer. Hermione s'écarta de lui, comme blessée, et Drago la laissa seule ici, ne voulant plus affronter son regard ou ses paroles.

* * *

-Attends, tu lui as dit quoi là Drago ?

-Que je n'avais aucun sentiment pour elle…

Pansy frappa violemment son meilleur ami au niveau du front, le faisant reculer dans son siège.

-Aïe !

Se frottant l'endroit où Pansy venait de le frapper, Drago la regardait avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Mais avant qu'il ait pu s'énerver pour le coup, la jeune fille le fusilla du regard et lança d'une voix particulièrement véhémente pour la Serpentard :

-T'es vraiment, mais alors vraiment nul avec les filles ! Je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour les faire venir dans ton lit ces dernières années parce que franchement, tu ne sais vraiment pas te comporter avec elles ! Surtout que là, Granger était prête à tomber dans tes bras apparemment, vu ce que tu m'as raconté.

Drago se redressa rapidement en entendant la dernière phrase, intéressé par ce qu'avait à dire sa meilleure amie, bien qu'un peu dubitatif.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment totalement abasourdie et affligé par le garçon. Il ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en sentiments en fait !

-Mon chat, voyons ! De un, elle répond à ton baiser. De deux, elle n'a même pas appelé à l'aide quand tu l'as bloquée contre l'arbre, ce qui soit dit en passant est incroyablement sexy bien qu'un peu inquiétant. Si tu me l'avais fait à moi, j'aurais fondue sur le champ, donc pour Granger c'est la même chose.

Finalement Drago commençait à croire que Pansy avait raison. En effet c'était étrange que la Gryffondor ne se soit pas rebellée lorsqu'il l'avait bloqué. Dans son état normal, la jeune femme l'aurait sûrement rué de coup pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Elle aurait appelé à l'aide. Mais en fait, elle ne serait même pas venue lui parler en premier lieu. Toutes ces petites choses montraient à Drago les chances qui se profilaient pour lui.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors pour tout rattraper ?

Pansy sourit et s'avança de façon à ce que sa voix ne soit entendue que par Drago. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Pansy essayait d'être discrète. Elle faisait taire ses instincts de commère et s'occupait correctement des problèmes de cœur de son meilleur ami. Et bizarrement, elle aimait ça. Elle aimait être la seule au courant, elle aimait le fait que Drago ne lui eut confié la vérité qu'à elle.

-Déjà tu vas arrêter de nier la présence de sentiments dans ton cœur, surtout ceux qui la concernent. Ensuite tu vas devenir gentil avec elle, et tu vas arrêter de l'embrasser à des moments totalement improbables, parce que ça doit totalement la perturber ok ?

Drago soupira mais finit par acquiescer.

Il aimait embrasser Hermione, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir le faire lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Ça le prenait dans le ventre et remontait dans sa poitrine, laissant une traînée de chaleur dans son passage. La sensation était particulière, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Même lorsqu'il était avec d'autres filles, il ne sentait pas cette brûlure vivifiante. Bien évidemment, il ressentait tout ce que les hommes devaient ressentir en compagnie de la gent féminine mais rien de plus. Avec Hermione, c'était différent, c'était plus réel, plus naturel. Ce n'était pas le plaisir, l'envie et le désir qui le commandait mais l'amour et toutes les conneries auquel il ne croyait. Mais pour une certaine raison, avec elle il les acceptait.

-Parles lui plus souvent, essayes de passer plus de temps seul avec elle. Toujours sans l'embrasser, rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de Drago s'illuminer.

Il soupira de nouveau mais approuva d'un signe de tête, autant pour faire poursuivre plus vite Pansy que pour lui montrer son attention.

-Et j'ai cru entendre que Slughorn faisait des petites soirées avec les élèves qu'il appréciait particulièrement alors il va falloir que tu te fasses bien voir de lui ou que tu rentres illégalement à ces soirées. Hermione y sera forcément et bien que Potter soit invité, il essayera probablement de les éviter. Elle sera seule, peut-être plus décontractée que d'habitude ce qui te permettra de la séduire plus facilement. Compris ?

-Je crois, oui…

Drago sentait une sorte de pression dans sa poitrine, il était stressé rien qu'à l'idée de devoir faire tout cela. Et si Hermione ne le laissait plus approcher ? Et si elle le détestait tellement qu'elle le repoussait sans même prendre le temps de le connaitre et de l'écouter ?

-Ne Commences pas à paniquer mon chat…

-Pourquoi tu paniquerais Drag' ?

Drago sursauta en entendant la voix de Blaise derrière lui. Une main lui tapa l'épaule de façon un peu violente et le beau blond reconnut dans ce geste Théo. Il se retourna pour les observer. Ils avaient cet air suspicieux, Drago savait que depuis la semaine dernière les deux garçons cherchaient à savoir ce qui se passait dans la vie du garçon. Lorsqu'ils avaient entendus Pansy pousser un cri aigu, ils avaient été intéressés. Mais pour l'instant, la meilleure amie de Drago n'avait rien lâché et le Serpentard ne comptait pas faire autre chose.

-Les cours de transplanage commencent demain et je suis stressé.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure excuse qu'il ait jamais trouvé mais sur le moment il n'avait pas trouvé mieux. Ses amis, toujours suspicieux, s'assirent à côté d'eux sans rien dire, en fixant simplement Drago.

-Mais Pansy me disait justement que je n'avais pas à m'en faire parce que de toute façon je n'aurais pas l'âge pour le passer en même temps que tout le monde, ce qui fait que j'aurais plus de temps pour m'entrainer si je n'y arrive pas.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, essayant d'imager ses propos et de les rendre plus convaincants. Ses amis semblèrent se détendre et commencèrent à parler de la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Lavande Brown, apparemment totalement raté selon Pansy. Drago ne participait pas à la conversation, il ne faisait que regarder ses amis, une lueur attendrie dans le regard sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il était juste heureux de les avoir, il était heureux d'être entouré par ces trois Serpentard.

* * *

-Ginny, j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose, c'est important, j'ai besoin de conseils.

La belle rousse regarda Hermione avec surprise mais acquiesça rapidement, sentant que son amie avait vraiment besoin d'elle. C'était rare qu'elle lui demande des conseils et en général ça concernait les garçons. La brune avait-elle rencontré quelqu'un ? Était-elle amoureuse ?

-Vas-y Mione je t'écoute.

L'usage du surnom montrait à Hermione que Ginny était pleinement dans la conversation. Cela signifiait qu'elle était prête à écouter sa meilleure amie et à la conseiller comme elle pourrait. Cela voulait aussi signifier qu'Hermione pouvait parler librement et en toute confiance.

-Depuis le début d'année, quelqu'un agit bizarrement avec moi. Je ne te donnerai pas le nom, tout ce que tu dois savoir concerne son comportement et non pas son identité.

Ginny ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la jeune fille ne voulait pas lui confier le prénom du garçon. N'avait-elle pas suffisamment confiance en la belle rousse ?

Ginny, bien qu'un peu vexée, ne dit rien et approuva, permettant à Hermione de continuer sans stresser.

-Le garçon dont je te parle a toujours été assez... Distant avec moi mais cette année il n'est pas comme d'habitude. Quand il est avec les mauvaises personnes, il agit normalement mais quand on est que tous les deux ... Eh bien il est gentil, attentionné et même parfois inquiet. Et...

Hermione s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase sans dire pourquoi, baissant les yeux vers le sol. Elle avait peur de dire ce que Drago avait fait. Elle avait peur de dire qu'elle l'avait embrassé, qu'il s'était battu pour elle. Par deux fois. Et si Ginny découvrait qui était le mystérieux garçon ?

-Il m'a embrassé. Deux fois. Et je lui ai rendu son baiser sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

Ginny la regardait avec de grands yeux, probablement surprise par son comportement. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune fille de réagir ainsi. Elle ne se laissait pas souvent guider par son cœur mais écoutait beaucoup plus son cerveau. Mais pas cette fois.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Quoi?! Non bien sûr que non !

Elle avait répondu beaucoup trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel et, elle cachait sûrement des choses à Ginny mais elle se les cachait aussi à elle-même. C'était ça qui rendait Ginny le plus triste, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie se coupe de l'amour par peur de l'inconnu.

-On va dire que tu me dis la vérité, qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?

Hermione se tordait les mains, apparemment gênée d'être obligée d'avoir cette conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour lui à ton avis ? Est-ce que c'est bête de ma part d'espérer qu'il me voue des sentiments profonds ?

Ginny sourit, maintenant persuadée que sa meilleure amie s'était bel et bien amourachée de ce garçon, quel qu'il soit.

* * *

 **Désolée pour la fin, je sais qu'elle est pas top mais j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre et je préférais le terminer et en commencer un autre plutôt que de m'acharner sur celui là. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira et que la lecture ne sera pas trop éprouvante x)**

 **Sinon je voulais de nouveau vous remercier, vous les petits gens que je préfère dans ma vie parce que vous me suivez, me laissez des reviews particulièrement agréables à lire et que vous mettez ma fic en favoris. Donc voilà, merci, merci, merci !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Coucou les chéris, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser pour le retard, je n'étais pas chez moi ce week-end donc je n'ai pas pu poster mon chapitre. De plus, j'ai un peu hésité avant de le mettre aujourd'hui parce que je n'en suis pas convaincue. Je trouve qu'il est très imparfait et une des scènes que j'ai écris dedans me déçois beaucoup car je n'ai pas pris le temps de la développer. Doooonc, j'ai décidé que le chapitre 6 serait lié à celui ci, mais cette fois du point de vue de Drago, de façon totale.**

 **Je voulais aussi dire à vous, oui vous petits lecteurs fantômes, que je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis sur ma fic, cela me permettrait de m'améliorer encore. Même si vous pensez ne rien avoir à me dire, ce n'est pas grave, rien que des remarques, positives ou négatives, me feront plaisir ! Alors n'hésitez surtout pas et faites vous plaisir, critiquez autant que vous voulez ou bien jeter moi des fleurs, les deux m'iront ! :D**

 **Breeef, bonne lecture et j'espère avoir un peu plus de retour sur ce chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 _La douleur est si abominable. Elle est présente à chaque pas qu'il fait. Il la ressent à chaque mouvement. Et pourtant, il continue d'avancer. Parce que le plus important est de la rejoindre. L'essentiel est de la sauver elle et non pas lui. Il ne peut pas supporter d'imaginer sa vie sans elle. Alors il préfère la sauver et mourir plutôt que de passer une seconde sans sa présence. C'est une pensée égoïste, il le sait. Parce qu'elle aussi souffrira sans lui. Mais il ne peut se résigner à faire autre chose. Alors il avance, à petits pas, une main sur ses côtes pour essayer de retenir le plus de sang possible. Mais son flanc n'est pas le seul à être ouvert. Il y a aussi son avant-bras gauche, sa cuisse droite et probablement aussi sa joue. Il sait qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques secondes, deux minutes tout au plus. Mais il n'abandonne pas. Il avance encore et encore. Jusqu'à tomber près d'un corps inanimé, meurtri et totalement brisé. Un sanglot le secoue et il se laisse glisser contre la jeune fille. Il pose sa tête contre son épaule, respire une dernière fois son odeur et s'endort pour ne plus jamais se réveiller._

Dans un sursaut de panique, Drago se réveilla et se redressa dans son lit, faisant tomber les couvertures sur le côté. Le beau blond était en sueur, malgré le fait qu'il soit simplement vêtu d'un caleçon. Il avait chaud et était en même temps frigorifié. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'en savait rien mais il était persuadé que son cauchemar y était pour quelque chose. La simple évocation de ce rêve le fit frémir et le jeune Serpentard ne put que resserrer ses bras autour de lui pour contenir ses tremblements. Derrière ses paupières, il voyait défiler des images du corps sans vie d'Hermione. Il voyait le sang couler de ses plaies, il ressentait de nouveau la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée en la trouvant sous la forme d'un corps inanimé.

Resserrant les couvertures autour de lui, Drago se rallongea et tenta de se détendre afin de se rendormir. Il lui restait encore quelques heures pour se reposer avant une longue journée de Quidditch avec l'équipe de Serpentard. Mais le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à oublier le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Car il savait que ce n'était pas un simple songe mais la représentation du futur. Ou plutôt d'un futur possible s'il ne revenait pas dans le droit chemin. Ce n'était pas un simple rêve mais une vision que le Maitre lui envoyait. Pour lui rappeler sa destinée.

* * *

Drago n'était pas du tout concentré aujourd'hui et l'équipe commençait à en avoir marre. Il était censé être pleinement dans le jeu s'il voulait réussir à repérer le vif d'or. Mais au lieu de ça, le jeune homme volait bas, doucement et n'évitait même pas les cognards qui lui fonçaient dessus. Il s'en serait pris un en pleine face si Crabbe ne s'était pas interposé et n'avait pas tapé dans l'énorme balle. Drago s'en était à peine aperçu, il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir pris conscience de la chance qu'il avait eue.

Après deux heures de vols chaotiques, l'équipe de Serpentard redescendit vers le sol et décida d'arrêter l'entrainement. La pluie commençait à tomber et de toute façon, les joueurs n'étaient pas motivés. Drago était le pire mais personne ne lui en tint vigueur, ce qui était assez étrange de la part des gens de cette maison. Mais bon, le jeune homme n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Il avait d'autres choses en tête de toute façon. Après avoir salué ses coéquipiers, il se dirigea vers le lac pour trouver un peu de calme et commencer à penser clairement. Il devait se poser quelque part et réfléchir à toutes les possibilités qu'il avait, bien qu'elles soient probablement peu.

Malgré la pluie, l'eau du lac était étrangement claire et calme. Drago se trouva une place sèche au creux d'un arbre et s'installa là, les jambes croisées en tailleur et le dos bien droit, comme lui avait appris sa tante lors de leurs cours d'occlumancie. Il se mit à respirer doucement, inspirant et expirant le plus calmement possible. Son thorax se soulevait à une allure régulière et lui donnait un point d'ancrage pour extraire toute personne cherchant à entrer dans son esprit. Depuis quelque temps, il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder et il n'avait pas veillé à le fermer aux autres. L'irruption du Seigneur des Ténèbres durant la nuit en était la preuve. Drago devait donc se reprendre en main et recommencer ses séances d'occlumancie s'il voulait garder ses pensées pour lui et ne pas être envahi par celle de son maitre. Il détestait être obligé de faire cela mais c'était mieux que d'être sans arrêt surveillé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Après de longues minutes à se relaxer, Drago sentit en lui en étrange calme qui lui prouva qu'il avait réussi. Il aurait quelques heures de répits avant le retour de son maitre dans ses pensées, ce qui lui laissait le temps de prendre certaines décisions. Mais avant tout cela, il devait comprendre comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait su qu'il devait rappeler Drago à l'ordre. Et comment avait-il pu savoir pour Hermione ? A moins que quelqu'un ait parlé… Le beau blond avait trop confiance en Pansy pour penser à elle. En revanche Crabbe et Goyle pouvaient avoir laissé passer des informations. Même s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce que pouvait ressentir Drago, l'un des deux avait peut-être parlé avec sa famille du fait que le petit Malefoy avait défendu une Sang-De-Bourbe. Et cette même famille l'avait rapporté au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait vite compris les sentiments de Drago. Il avait ensuite décidé de lui envoyer ce songe pour lui rappeler que son destin appartenait aux ténèbres et non pas à la magie blanche. Même si Drago n'avait pas encore été marqué et donc n'était pas encore réellement un Mangemort, il appartenait tout de même au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait donc pas lui tourner le dos simplement par amour. Surtout pour une Sang-De-Bourbe. Voilà pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait envahi la tête de Drago et l'avait remplie de songes abominablement réalistes et sanglants. Le beau blond savait que c'était ce qui l'attendait s'il poursuivait sa volonté d'être avec Hermione. C'est pourquoi il devait prendre une décision, et bien réfléchir avant de l'appliquer.

La peur lui nouait le ventre, mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait peur. Non, il craignait surtout que quelque chose arrive à sa bien-aimée. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était capable d'accomplir les actes que Drago avait vus dans son rêve. Et de toute façon il ne préférait pas vraiment le tenter. C'était décidé, il allait oublier Hermione une bonne fois pour toute, épouser la femme que ses parents choisiraient pour lui, aurait des enfants pour faire prospérer la famille Malefoy et serait un gentil et serviable Mangemort. Ainsi, personne ne ferait de mal à la femme qu'il aimait. Et il ne décevrait pas ses parents comme ça.

-Drago … ?

La voix douce et inquiète le fit sursauter et le jeune Serpentard perdit tous ses moyens, sentant ses sens revenir trop rapidement dans son corps et sa respiration s'accélérer de façon beaucoup trop brusque. Il ne s'était pas attendu du tout à ce que quelqu'un arrive durant sa séance d'occlumancie et de réflexion. Et il ne s'attendait encore moins à cette personne-là.

Se retournant, il eut le plaisir de voir la belle brune qui occupait ses pensées quelques secondes plus tôt. Un sourire commença à naitre sur ses lèvres, sans qu'il arrive à le réprimer, et il se leva pour épousseter sa robe de sorcier aux couleurs des Serpentard afin d'avoir l'air plus présentable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

Drago haussa les épaules, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Hermione ne posa pas de question, consciente qu'elle avait dérangé Drago, qui, par conséquent, ne devait pas être encore très présent sur Terre. Pourtant, le jeune homme réussit à avoir une pensée cohérente et parvint même à la mettre en parole.

-Et toi ? Tu n'es pas avec Potter et Weasley ?

Drago avait volontairement choisis d'utiliser les noms de familles des deux garçons pour parler des meilleurs amis de la Gryffondor, même si cela risquait de l'énerver. Après tout, il était censé se séparer d'elle donc peut-être que s'il continuait à l'énerver, la jeune fille reprendrait ses vieilles habitudes et arrêterait d'être gentille et attentionnée avec lui. Elle arrêterait ainsi de se préoccuper de lui et de chercher à savoir pourquoi il se battait pour elle. Elle arrêterait de répondre à ses baisers. Une violente torsion dans sa poitrine prouva à Drago qu'il n'était pas prêt pour cela. Il voulait continuer de sentir les lèvres d'Hermione contre les siennes, il voulait continuer de sentir son corps serré contre le sien. Mais c'était impossible.

Hermione pourtant, ne se formalisa pas de l'emploi des noms de famille et s'avança vers le garçon d'un pas lent et calculé.

\- Non, je voulais être seule. Enfin pas totalement vu que j'étais à ta recherche mais…

Le cœur de Drago bondit une nouvelle fois dans la poitrine du jeune homme et ce dernier fit un pas vers la Gryffondor pour réduire encore un peu plus l'espace qui les séparait.

-Ah oui… ?

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête, baissant quelque peu les yeux vers le sol avant de reprendre.

-Mais si je te dérange, je peux partir.

Drago secoua la tête violemment, ce qui eut pour effet de totalement le décoiffer et de lui donner un air si adorable qu'Hermione fut tentée d'en rire. Il était beau comme ça, au naturel, sans son air arrogant et hautain de parfait petit Malefoy. Hermione le regardait, observant sa peau pâle, ses beaux yeux bleutés, ses cheveux si blonds qu'ils pouvaient paraître blancs. Il était vraiment attirant. Cette pensée la fit frissonner et elle préféra détourner le regard plutôt que de continuer plus longtemps à avoir ce genre pensé à l'égard de Drago. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle trouverait le Serpentard attirant, elle aurait ri et pourtant, c'était bien le cas aujourd'hui.

-Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir ?

La voix de Drago la ramena à la réalité et, pour la première fois aujourd'hui, elle remarqua une lueur étrange dans le regard du beau Serpentard. De la tristesse. Que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis quand laissait-il transparaître ses émotions devant Hermione ? Et depuis quand quittait-il son masque d'indifférence pour laisser la tristesse se peindre sur son visage ?

-En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment de raison. J'ai simplement entendu dire que tu avais été distrait toute la matinée et donc je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

Drago sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite qu'à la normale. Malgré sa décision d'abandonner la jeune fille, il sentait au fond de lui une vive chaleur qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Il est heureux que la jeune Gryffondor s'inquiète pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à cela de sa part.

-Je... Oui ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Enfin ça pourrait aller mieux mais ... Bref.

Il baissa la tête vers le sol, souhaitant à tout prix éviter le regard de la Gryffondor. Hermione sentait bien qu'il était mal à l'aise mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui le préoccupait, elle n'arrivait déjà plus à lire dans son regard bleu.

Soudain des voix retentirent dans leurs dos, des rires s'y mêlant et faisant s'envoler les quelques oiseaux installés dans les arbres. Tout aussi soudainement qu'était apparu les voix, le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre frénétiquement, tellement fort que la jeune femme était persuadée qu'il finirait par exploser. Et elle aurait probablement préféré cela à la suite des événements.

-Mais c'est miss Sang-De-Bourbe qui est la ! Elle t'embête Drago ?

Zabini était le premier à être apparu, mais bientôt suivirent Nott, Crabbe et Goyle.

Drago perdit son sourire, ou plutôt il le changea. Au lieu d'avoir ce beau sourire si attirant qu'Hermione adorait, il avait un étrange rictus goguenard et particulièrement exaspérant. Et dans son regard, une lueur méchante et sournoise.

-Vous savez à quel point elle peut être exaspérante ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est venue me parler en premier lieu !

Hermione fut blessée par ces paroles fausses, mais elle essaya de le cacher du mieux qu'elle put, baissant le regard vers le sol et cachant ses joues rougies par la colère et la tristesse avec ses cheveux.

Pendant ce temps, Drago sentait monter en lui une rage folle. Contre ses amis, contre leurs propos mais surtout et avant tout contre lui-même. Pourquoi ne savait-il pas s'imposer face à ses amis ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas le droit ? C'était injuste. Tout le monde pouvait vivre le grand amour mais lui non. Simplement parce que son père avait choisi d'appartenir à une secte et qu'il était obligé de suivre son chemin, même alors qu'il ne le voulait pas.

-Allez viens Drag' laisse miss je sais tout et ramène tes belles petites fesses dans les cachots, Astoria t'attend !

En entendant le nom de la jeune fille, Drago sut que tout était fichu. Il ne pourrait pas parler avec Hermione, il ne pourrait pas s'excuser de son comportement minable.

-Eh toi, l'espèce de petit toutou, oui toi.

Hermione venait d'interpeller Zabini, se doutant probablement que le garçon n'aimait pas être traité de suiveur, et Drago sentit l'air se charger de colère.

-Si tu allais jouer un peu plus loin avec ta bande d'imbéciles pour me laisser finir ma conversation avec Malefoy. Ça ferait du bien à tout le monde, surtout à ceux à l'odorat sensible...

Elle fronça son joli petit nez et un éclair de rage glissa sur le visage de Blaise en entendant la fin des propos d'Hermione. D'un coup, sans que personne ne s'y attende, Blaise poussa voilement Hermione qui tomba dans le lac en poussant un cri de surprise. Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, trempée avec des cheveux devant le visage, et sa robe de sorcière flottant autour d'elle. Des rires fusèrent autour de Drago, qui fut obligé d'imiter ses amis pour ne pas paraître suspect. Les Serpentard s'éloignèrent sans attendre de voir si Hermione arrivait à sortir du lac, la laissant se dépatouiller toute seule. Mais au bout de quelques mètres, la voix de Drago s'éleva de l'arrière du groupe.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose près du lac, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure !

Puis il retourna sur ses pas, laissant ses amis continuer seuls en direction du château. Étant donné qu'il s'était passé très peu de temps entre le moment où Le groupe s'éloignait des berges et celui où Drago revenait en arrière, Hermione était encore en train de sortir de l'eau. Elle grelottait et pestait contre les Serpentard. Ils pouvaient vraiment être stupides parfois !

-Attends je vais t'aider ...

Drago tendit sa main vers la jeune fille qui l'observait d'un regard mauvais. Pourtant elle finit par accepter l'aide de son camarade, attrapant sa main et... tirant Le Serpentard vers elle. Avant même de s'en rendre compte Drago se retrouva dans l'eau à côté de sa bien-aimée. Et contre toute attente, un rire léger et joyeux fusa de ses lèvres, ce qui étonna encore plus la Gryffondor. Depuis quand Le Serpentard riait-il de si bon cœur ? Surtout alors qu'il venait d'être projeté à l'eau.

Hermione le regarda avec surprise, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire ou dire. Puis, comme il était apparu entre ses lèvres, son rire s'éteignit.

-Allez princesse, on sort de la !

Il la saisit par la taille, sans même lui demander si elle était d'accord, puis la leva en l'air. A cette hauteur elle réussit à se hisser sur la berge et, poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle s'étendit de tout son long sur la rive, comme exténuée par l'effort qu'elle n'avait pas fourni. Cela fit rire Drago qui la rejoint rapidement. Il s'était lui aussi allongé et regardait le ciel gris à travers les arbres. Il sentit son cœur s'apaiser, tout comme ses pensées et bientôt il ne pensa plus au dilemme qui le tiraillait intérieurement. Sentant la jeune fille grelotter à côté de lui, il glissa ses bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprochant de lui pour lui donner un peu de sa chaleur corporelle.

-Viens, on rentre. Tu vas prendre une douche dans ma chambre parce que je veux qu'on discute après !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il la força à se lever et la tira en direction du château sans détacher leurs corps pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. La jeune Gryffondor essayait de contester mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne faisait que penser à son petit cœur qui ne cessait de s'emballer lorsque la douce odeur de cerise d'Hermione venait titiller ses narines.

* * *

La chambre que Drago partageait avec ses camarades de maison était grande, dans les tons verts et argent et équipée de grands lits à baldaquins. Contrairement à ce qu'Hermione avait toujours pensé, l'endroit était chaleureux et particulièrement accueillant.

La salle de bain était, elle aussi, assez jolie, ayant une grande douche à l'Italienne, et de belles vasques blanches installées face à des miroirs assez hauts. Drago avait trainée la Gryffondor jusque dans cette salle de bain, après lui avoir jeté un sort de désillusion pour qu'aucun Serpentard ne la remarque. Elle avait hésité à ne pas se laisser faire mais sa curiosité était trop grande et une force invisible la poussait à passer plus de temps avec Drago. Après avoir réussi à passer la barrière que formait les amis du beau blond, ils étaient montés dans sa chambre puis Drago avait laissé la salle de bain pour Hermione, afin qu'elle se douche et puisse faire sécher ses vêtements entre temps. Lui, se changerait simplement. D'ailleurs, avant même qu'Hermione eut fermé la porte, il avait déjà commencé à se déshabiller, laissant apparaitre sous sa robe de sorcier de magnifiques bras musclés et un ventre parfaitement plat.

Rougissant à cette pensée, la Gryffondor tenta un peu de discipliner sa crinière brune et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude qu'elle venait d'allumer. Après le froid mordant que lui avait donné l'eau du lac, la chaleur que lui transmettait la douche la fit frissonner. De petits points rouges apparurent sur ses jambes, nouvelle preuve pour dire que l'eau était brûlante. Un soupir franchit les lèvres entrouvertes d'Hermione, qui se détendait petit à petit. Mais avant qu'elle le soit totalement, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Dans la salle de bain, derrière la vitre de la douche, se trouvait Drago, qui n'hésita pas à rejoindre la jeune fille sous le jet d'eau, malgré la présence de vêtements sur lui. Mais Hermione n'en avait rien à faire de ses vêtements. Elle se préoccupait simplement du fait qu'elle, elle n'en portait pas. Se cachant de ses mains du mieux qu'elle put, Hermione darda son regard noisette sur le garçon et avant qu'elle puisse s'écrier, il posa sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de parler. Puis sur ses lèvres à lui, il posa un doigt, comme pour lui signifier encore autrement de se taire. Hermione tendit l'oreille pour comprendre pourquoi le Serpentard faisait cela, espérant que ce n'était pas simplement pour la voir sous la douche. Elle se doutait bien que le garçon n'était pas si pervers, et que bien que la situation l'amuse probablement, il ne le faisait pas volontairement. En effet, Hermione remarqua rapidement des voix dans l'autre pièce, laissant penser à une présence dans la chambre. Puis, sans qu'elle s'y attende, Drago cria par-dessus le bruit de la douche :

-Je prends ma douche les gars, je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes !

Faisant signe à Hermione d'éteindre le jet d'eau, il enleva sa main de la bouche de la jeune fille et s'éloigna à reculons, sans la quitter du regard. Il semblait vouloir imprimer cette image dans sa tête, malgré la posture dans laquelle cela mettait Hermione. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte qui menait à la chambre, la jeune fille sentit son cœur accélérer. Saisissant une serviette pour couvrir son corps nu, elle s'élança vers le Serpentard, pour l'empêcher de sortir.

-Drago, tes vêtements !

En effet, ces derniers étaient trempés, le garçon ne pouvait donc pas sortir ainsi s'il prétendait avoir pris une douche à l'instant ! Un sourire éclaira le visage du beau blond, qui enleva le peu de vêtements qu'il avait encore sur lui, gardant simplement son caleçon.

-Merci…

Puis enroulant sa taille dans une serviette, il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione, la poussant doucement contre le mur près de la porte. Ainsi, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, la Gryffondor était cachée et impossible à détecter.

Les voix dans la pièce d'à côté se firent choquées, dégoutées mais surtout amusées.

-Beurk Drag', tu pourrais quand même t'habiller quand tu sors de la douche. Je ne veux pas te voir à poil moi !

En entendant cela, Hermione sentit ses joues chauffer et comprit que cela signifiait probablement qu'elles devaient être rouges comme des pivoines.

-Bon, on te laisse te préparer, tu nous rejoins dans la salle commune parce que nous on t'attend pour aller manger depuis tout à l'heure !

La porte claqua, et quelques instants plus tard, Drago était de retour dans la salle de bain pour dire à Hermione que la voix était libre. Il enleva la serviette de sa taille, et attrapa les vêtements qu'il avait jetés en boule tout à l'heure en se déshabillant. Puis, après lui avoir lancé un clin d'œil et l'avoir regardé de la tête aux pieds, il sortit de nouveau de la salle de bain, un rire joyeux sortant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. La Gryffondor était très gênée de la situation. Drago l'avait vu nue. Entièrement nue. C'était tellement perturbant ! Pourtant, la jeune fille finit par sortir de sa cachette pour rejoindre le beau blond, après s'être vêtue de ses habits anciennement mouillés. Le garçon l'attendait étendu sur son lit, son pull en cachemire remontant légèrement sur son ventre et découvrant une bande de peau lisse et pâle. S'installant à ses côtés sur le lit, la jeune fille planta son regard dans les beaux yeux bleutés de Drago avant de dire d'une petite voix :

-De quoi voulais-tu que l'on parle alors ?

Drago releva la tête vers elle, sans pour autant se redresser et un sourire pâle et léger apparut sur ses lèvres.

-De nous…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il suffit à faire battre le cœur d'Hermione encore un peu plus vite.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous ne me détester pas trop pour ce chapitre particulièrement désastreux et qu'il ne vous a pas totalement dégoûté de ma fic xD**

 **J'aimerais bien savoir lesquels d'entre vous auront reconnu la scène de la douche donc n'hésitez pas à mettre dans vos reviews pour la provenance de cette idée, qui ne m'appartient pas. Un indice, c'est dans une série! Je vous laisse y réfléchir et donc, comme dit plus haut, n'hésitez surtout pas à mettre des commentaires :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Coucou les Chéris, je sais j'ai pris du temps à poster ce chapitre et je m'en excuse ! Mais me voila de retour, pas forcément pour longtemps à cause de mes vacances qui arrivent à grands pas et qui m'empêcheront de pouvoir avoir la connexion internet :( Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 6, qui repart un peu en arrière pour refaire la scène de la douche mais du point de vue de Drago. J'espère que ça vous plaira :) Voilà voilà bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Drago, lorsqu'il avait entendu ses amis montés l'escalier, avait senti son cœur accélérer. Si les garçons arrivaient, le voyaient et entendaient tout de même la douche, ils auraient posé des questions. Le Serpentard n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire, et s'il avait menti maintenant, il n'aurait pas réussi à être crédible. D'un bond, il avait quitté son lit, où il était si bien installé pour attendre Hermione, et s'était faufilé en silence dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait rien vu au début, entendant simplement les soupirs d'Hermione lorsqu'elle se laissait envahir par le bien être que pouvait procurer l'eau.

La douche était dans le coin à gauche de la pièce lorsqu'on y entrait et un épais mur de pierres grises cachait la personne qui se tenait dedans. Aujourd'hui, le miroir était envahi par la buée, attestant la chaleur de l'eau. Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir Hermione de sa présence que déjà les voix de ses amis résonnaient dans la chambre d'à côté. De peur que l'un d'eux entre dans la salle de bain, Drago s'était précipité vers la douche, sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Il avait essayé de ne pas regarder Hermione. Si un jour il devait la voir ainsi, il voulait que ce soit parce qu'elle l'avait décidé. Or, ce n'était pas le cas ici. Drago avait donc pris soin de ne pas baisser les yeux et de toujours fixer la crinière brune d'Hermione. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne. Après ça, il ne pouvait pas quitter son beau regard noisette des yeux, captivé par tout ce qu'il voyait dedans. Une certaine détresse était passée dans son regard et la jeune fille avait plaqué ses mains contre son corps, tentant de se cacher le plus possible. Mais Drago n'avait que faire de son corps, ou du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se persuader. Tout ce qu'il voulait était se noyer dans les yeux de la Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, Drago s'était rappelé la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient dans cette position. Posant avec douceur sa main sur la bouche d'Hermione, il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre la situation. Maligne, la jeune fille avait vite saisis ce qu'il se passait et elle n'avait plus bougé jusqu'à ce que Drago annonce à ses amis qu'il était sous la douche. Le garçon avait senti un sourire s'étendre sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Malgré la situation inconfortable pour la jeune fille, elle était tout de même amusée par tout cela. Drago avait à son tour sourit, heureux de voir qu'Hermione n'était pas que la miss je-sais-tout, parfaite, prude et totalement dénuée d'humour. Elle pouvait aussi se montrer drôle, souriante et insouciante.

L'eau glissait sur Drago, trempant une seconde fois les vêtements qu'il venait tout juste de sécher d'un coup de baguette. Cette même eau mouillait ses beaux cheveux blonds, les aplatissant au passage et leur donnant une teinte un peu plus foncé et donc un peu moins jolie. Contrairement à lui, Hermione était magnifique. Sa chevelure brune retombait sur ses épaules, les boucles s'enroulant parfaitement sur elles-mêmes. Ses yeux étaient semblables à deux grandes billes et un éclat particulier brillait dedans. Cette lueur, Drago l'avait déjà vu auparavant. Elle l'avait lorsque quelque d'imprévu arrivait mais que cela la rendait heureuse. Était-elle heureuse en ce moment ? Le cœur du Serpentard accéléra en pensant à cela. Il avait finalement peut être une chance avec l'élue de son cœur.

Les mains toujours contre son corps, la Gryffondor l'observait, sans parler, sans bouger. Elle ne faisait que le regarder avec attention, essayant apparemment de le sonder. Sous ce regard inquisiteur mais tout de même doux, Drago se sentait mal à l'aise. Il prit donc la décision d'éteindre l'eau, pour signifier à ses amis qu'il avait fini de prendre sa douche, ou plutôt la douche d'Hermione. Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, la jeune fille se précipita derrière lui, l'appelant silencieusement. Elle s'était enveloppée d'une serviette, cachant ses courbes et emmêlant ses belles boucles brunes. Le Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il portait encore ses vêtements et que, par conséquent, ses amis ne croiraient pas son histoire. Il enleva précipitamment son pull gris et son pantalon, entourant simplement sa taille d'une serviette pour cacher son sous vêtement.

Après des remarques ridiculement amusantes, les amis de Drago avaient fini par quitter la chambre, sous prétexte de ne pas vouloir voir le Serpentard dénudé, bien qu'ils y soient tous habitués. Le garçon était ensuite retourné avertir Hermione, pour lui certifier qu'elle pouvait sortir en toute sécurité. Il avait attendu seul dans la chambre, s'étant rhabillé d'un pantalon beige et d'un magnifique pull en cachemire vert sombre. Allongé sur le lit, il fixait maintenant le plafond en laissant divaguer ses pensées. Pensées qui ne cessaient de revenir à cette scène dans la douche. Il ne cessait de revoir les courbes d'Hermione. Les images se glissaient derrière sa rétine et s'y imprimaient. Il n'arrêtait de voir le renflement de ses seins, les courbes de ses hanches, son ventre plat. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose, il ne parvenait qu'à revoir un peu plus nettement ce qu'il avait essayé de ne pas regarder. Et dans son ventre, il pouvait sentir le tiraillement du désir. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus il sentait cette chaleur caractéristique au désir. Mais il refusait d'y céder, il refusait d'accepter ce sentiment car il ne le trouvait pas légitime. Il n'était pas censé l'avoir vu ainsi, il ne pouvait donc pas en profiter !

-De quoi voulais-tu que l'on parle alors ?

Il sursauta presque en entendant la voix d'Hermione résonner près de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas parlé fort mais il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée.

-De nous.

En disant cela il vit le regard d'Hermione changer. Elle ne devait pas s'en être aperçu mais lui si, et cela lui provoqua une violente accélération au niveau des battements de son cœur. Ce dernier semblait se réveiller d'un profond sommeil et il voulait apparemment montrer qu'il était bien vivant.

-Viens t'assoir, Hermione...

Drago se redressa, remettant correctement son pull qui s'était amusé à remonter le long de son torse et à découvrir son abdomen. La jeune fille mit quelques minutes à faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé mais elle finit par céder, décidant probablement que rester debout serait stupide. Et tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'Hermione détestait paraître bête.

-Déjà je voulais m'excuser pour le lac. Et la douche aussi.

Hermione sembla grommeler mais il savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas si embêtée. Peut-être qu'elle était même ravie que Drago ait fait irruption pendant qu'elle se douchait, personne ne pouvait savoir.

-C'est vrai que tu aurais pu me prévenir. Ou éviter de venir surtout !

Malgré son ton exaspéré, Drago entendait un sourire dans ses paroles. Il savait qu'elle râlait simplement pour la forme, pour l'empêcher de recommencer. Mais s'il voulait recommencer, il le ferait, avec son accord cette fois-ci.

-J'aurais pu en effet ...

Mais Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait bien hésité mais, son désir l'avait emporté, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il avait essayé de se trouver une excuse, prétextant que c'était pour être sûr de ne pas être surpris par ses amis. Mais en y réfléchissant de plus près, il avait compris que ce n'était pas sa raison qui l'avait poussé à faire cela.

-En tout cas, je suis désolé, j'aurai préféré que tu sois pleinement consciente et d'accord pour le faire.

Hermione sourit de nouveau, de ce sourire que Drago aimait tellement. Habituellement, Ron Harry et Ginny étaient les seuls à lui extirper. Sinon les sourires qu'elle servait aux autres n'étaient que de pâles imitations. Mais aujourd'hui, pour une raison que Drago ignorait, elle avait décidé de le partager avec lui. Et cela l'emplissait de bonheur.

-Enfin bref, je suppose que tu ne voulais pas me parler de cela tout à l'heure donc vas-y je t'écoute.

Elle avait les lèvres pincées, comme pour empêcher son sourire de naître sur son visage, comme si elle refusait d'avouer qu'elle était heureuse.

-En effet tu as raison. À vrai dire, je voulais qu'on parle de notre... hum relation... Je sais que depuis quelques jours je n'agis pas comme tu as l'habitude que j'agisse. J'aurais voulu t'expliquer pourquoi mais... eh bien euh... Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même la raison...

Le garçon était hésitant. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à parler sans buter sur ses mots et il ne parvenait pas à mettre ses idées en ordre. Le regard d'Hermione posé sur lui n'arrangeait rien, car il réagissait de façon un peu plus étrange lorsqu'il le sentait rivé sur lui.

-Enfin si je sais mais, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer sans que tu me penses fou.

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor et, inconsciemment ou non, elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du beau blond. Ce contact eut pour résultat de le faire frémir et illumina son regard a lui, qui pourtant ne laissait rien transparaître habituellement.

-Tu peux me dire beaucoup de choses sans que je pense cela de toi ...

Elle avait peut-être raison mais le garçon ne pouvait que se rappeler qu'il était un serpent et non un lion, contrairement à Hermione. Il n'avait pas son courage, mais simplement la lâcheté des Serpentard. Il n'arriverait donc jamais à dire le fond de ses pensées. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était de les montrer. Or, Pansy lui avait bien dit qu'il ne pouvait plus l'embrasser sans lui donner d'explications. Et Drago était bien décidé à suivre les conseils de sa meilleure amie.

-Tu m'intrigues. Tu es mon opposée et pourtant je me sens tiré vers toi par une force imperceptible. Je sais que je ne te mérite et d'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sur de te plaire mais...

Et avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, les lèvres d'Hermione vinrent sceller les siennes. Le contact était doux, lent et particulièrement agréable. C'était tout à fait différent que lorsque c'était lui qui embrassait la jeune fille. Et c'était encore plus différent que tous les baisers qu'il avait échangés auparavant. Avec Hermione, tout était différent de toute façon. Il s'en était douté dès le premier regard. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait su que cette fille serait la femme de sa vie et que, qu'importe ce qu'il fasse, rien ne serait plus beau que ce qu'il vivrait avec elle. Ce baiser ne faisait pas exception. Il n'y avait rien de brusque, de forcé. C'était tout simplement aussi doux qu'une plume.

Après un temps bien trop court selon Drago, la jeune fille se sépara de lui, le regard brillant et la respiration quelque peu saccadée. Le Serpentard était, bien que particulièrement heureux, un peu surpris. À vrai dire, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'Hermione l'embrasse. Il ne pensait pas que la jeune fille ressentait la même chose que lui. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se le dire. Comment pouvait-elle être attirée par Drago alors qu'il lui avait littéralement pourri la vie ? Comment était-ce humainement possible ?

-Je… je ne comprends pas…

Hermione, face à l'intensité du regard de Drago, baissa la tête et laissa ses cheveux encore un peu mouillés glisser pour cacher son visage. Mais même à travers le rideau de boucles brunes, le garçon parvenait toujours à remarquer cette rougeur significative qui laissait présager que la jeune femme était gênée.

-A vrai dire, moi non plus… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je viens de faire cela, je n'aurais peut-être pas du…

Et elle se leva précipitamment, fuyant encore le regard bleu de Drago. Ce dernier fut rapide à réagir, il la saisit par le bras et la tira à lui, serrant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Cette étreinte était douce mais forte, prudente mais assurée. Drago n'était pas prêt à laisser partir la jeune fille.

-Ne me laisse pas… Ne me laisse plus…

Ce n'était qu'un soupir, presque inaudible, mais Hermione l'entendit parfaitement et elle se serra un peu plus contre le Serpentard.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

* * *

Le ciel dans la grande salle était d'un gris orageux, non seulement à cause de l'heure tardive mais aussi parce que le temps du mois d'octobre remplaçait de plus en plus celui de septembre. Pourtant on y voyait comme en plein jour, sûrement grâce aux grandes bougies allumées et éparpillées un peu partout dans la salle.

Drago venait d'arriver en compagnie de ses amis. Après qu'il eut fait discrètement sortir Hermione de la salle commune des Serpentard, il avait rejoint les garçons qui l'attendaient et leur avait enfin accordé un peu d'attention pour approuver leur idée d'aller manger. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il était mort de faim. On aurait dit que lorsqu'Hermione était dans les parages, il rejetait toutes pensées égoïstes et égocentriques pour ne s'occuper que de sa belle. C'était étonnant de penser cela mais il était persuadé qu'il avait raison. Non seulement parce qu'il venait d'en faire l'expérience mais aussi parce que, près d'Hermione, il était un homme meilleur. Et qui dit homme meilleur, dit moins préoccupé par ses propres besoins. Enfin bref, en tout cas, il mourrait de faim, il aurait pu avaler un hippogriffe entier !

-He ho Drag' !

Relevant la tête, il observa la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Blaise secouait sa main devant les yeux du garçon, comme pour le réveiller ou le sortir de ses pensées. Ce geste aurait sans doute agacé Drago s'il n'était pas encore sous le charme d'Hermione. Elle l'avait envoutée, le laissant dans un état second particulièrement agréable. Le Serpentard était détendu, il avait à peine conscience de la présence des personnes autour de lui. Devant lui, des nombreux mets s'étendaient mais il n'en avait cure. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs qui remontaient à seulement une dizaine de minutes. Il entendait de nouveau la voix d'Hermione lui murmurer qu'elle était à lui. Il revoyait le sourire de sa belle s'étendre sur ses lèvres et éclairer son visage d'ange. Il ressentait encore une fois sa poitrine se gonfler de fierté. Il avait réussi, il avait obtenu sa chance avec Hermione et il n'était pas prêt à abandonner ce privilège. Tout comme il n'était pas prêt à oublier toutes les sensations qui l'avaient envahi lorsqu'elle l'avait accepté.

-Drago, ça va ?

Pansy venait de s'installer à côté de lui et elle le regardait avec de grands yeux, comme si le Serpentard venait de subir un sort de crache-limaces. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était simplement métamorphosé par l'amour.

-Oui parfaitement bien. Même plus que ça encore !

Le grand sourire qui éclairait le visage de Drago était apparemment contagieux car quelques secondes plus tard, sa meilleure amie souriait comme une idiote.

-Toi tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer !

Elle avait vu juste, il devait lui avouer la vérité sur sa toute nouvelle relation avec Hermione. Et elle en serait ravie, il en était sûr.

-Oui en effet mais d'abord mangeons.

Il savait que Pansy n'en resterait pas là, et d'ailleurs il y comptait bien. Mais il voulait tout de même se nourrir, affamé comme il était. Et il devait aussi veiller à ce que sa meilleure amie le fasse aussi, elle avait tendance à se laisser un peu dépérir ces temps-ci, sans que Drago sache pourquoi. Elle le faisait souvent à vrai dire mais cette année était particulière. Pansy avait vraiment l'air malheureux, comme si quelque chose lui avait été enlevée, comme si une partie d'elle lui avait été arrachée.

-Ça va toi ?

La jeune Serpentard releva la tête vers lui, essayant de faire apparaitre un sourire sur ses lèvres mais le rendu faisait plus penser à une grimace. Drago avait sa réponse. Il glissa sa main contre la cuisse de la jeune fille, la serrant entre ses doigts et laissant courir ses mains pales sur le tissu de sa robe de sorcière. Ce geste sembla plongée la Serpentard dans une profonde tristesse mais il la fit aussi sourire, un peu plus honnêtement que lorsqu'elle avait essayé quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Tu vas voir, ça finit toujours par passer…

Ces mots résonnaient en lui-même comme la stricte vérité. Il s'était longtemps dit cela, lorsqu'il était malheureux de devoir cacher ses sentiments pour Hermione. Ou encore quand il avait appris qu'il allait devoir suivre les traces de son père. Ça finirait par passer. Il en avait toujours été persuadé. Mais il savait que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à croire. Et Pansy avait souvent tendance à ruminer ses idées noires plutôt que d'essayer d'amener un peu de lumière dans sa vie. Pourtant aujourd'hui, la jeune fille approuva d'un signe de tête et se redressa, comme pour reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Pansy la Battante était de retour, ou le serait bientôt, au grand plaisir de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Le professeur Chourave était habillée d'un long chemisier en futaine, un mélange de lin et de coton, et d'un pantalon probablement dans la même matière. Sa tenue était froissée, dû aux activités du professeur et au tissu qu'elle portait.

-Très bien les enfants, vous pouvez y aller. Faites attention à la Tentacula Vénéneuse en sortant !

Hermione venait de poser ses gants sur la paillasse lorsque quelqu'un l'effleura. Ce n'était qu'un simple effleurement mais de longs frissons parcoururent le corps de la Gryffondor. En se tournant pour voir qui venait de passer à côté d'elle, elle remarqua de magnifiques cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Drago était de dos mais, à sa posture et à la façon dont ses épaules étaient tendues, elle pouvait voir son sourire suffisant. Il avait senti la réaction du corps d'Hermione et il en était ravi. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde autour d'eux, la jeune fille lui aurait sûrement fait passer son sourire. Ou peut-être lui en aurait-elle donné un plus éclatant. En tout cas, elle savait que s'ils n'étaient entourés de tant de gens, elle se serait probablement jetée entre ses bras, pour respirer son odeur sucrée, pour entendre les battements de son cœur, pour sentir son torse se gonfler de bonheur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela. D'accord, ils « sortaient » ensemble mais cela n'aurait pas dû la faire changer à ce point. Pourquoi voulait-elle absolument retrouver le contact de son serpent ? Elle ne savait pas.

Mais elle devait garder la face, et ne pas laisser croire aux autres qu'elle s'était ramollie. Le regard de ses deux meilleurs amis était déjà braqué sur elle, attendant sa réaction.

-Fais attention Malefoy quand tu passes à côté des autres !

-Comme si j'allais me soucier d'une Sang-De-Bourbe…

En entendant l'emploi du surnom, une violente décharge électrique lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Même si elle était habituée avec Drago, elle ne pensait pas qu'il continuerait à l'appeler ainsi alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Enfin, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment qualifier leur relation. Et elle ne savait pas non plus quoi en penser. À vrai dire, même si elle appréciait beaucoup le blond physiquement, elle n'était pas sûre de vraiment être intéressée par lui. Au fond d'elle-même, la personne qui lui plaisait vraiment était Ron. Et quand elle se trouvait avec Drago, quand il l'embrassait, la prenait dans ses bras, elle s'imaginait être avec Le Rouquin. Elle voyait ses taches de rousseur sur les joues de Drago, elle s'imaginait caresser ses beaux cheveux roux soyeux quand elle touchait ceux du blond, et lorsqu'elle plongeait son regard dans celui de Drago elle y voyait la lueur douce des yeux de Ron. Mais elle n'était pas avec lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui était dans ses bras. Et elle s'en voulait. De un, parce qu'elle trahissait ses meilleurs amis en sortant avec l'ennemi mais aussi parce qu'elle devait probablement blesser Drago. Même s'il ne laissait pas facilement paraître ses émotions, la jeune fille avait eu l'impression de voir une lueur éclairer son regard. Une lueur qui lui faisait penser à celle qui s'allumait dans ses propres yeux lorsqu'elle voyait Ron. Vous allez dire, mais comment fait-elle pour voir ses propres yeux ? Elle ne pouvait pas, mais au fond d'elle le sentait. Elle savait que son regard changeait. Qu'il devenait plus doré que noisette. Qu'il devenait plus doux, plus amoureux. Pour Drago c'était la même chose, la Gryffondor en était persuadée.

En tout cas, après que l'insulte avait fusée, les rires des Serpentard envahirent la serre mais ils ne durèrent pas très longtemps car le professeur Chourave intervint.

-Monsieur Malefoy, pour votre insulte, je vous enlève 20 points. Et pour vous autres élèves de Serpentard, à cause de votre hilarité, j'enlève 10 points supplémentaires.

Une certaine fierté emplit la jeune fille, consciente que c'était grâce à elle que les Gryffondor prenaient de l'avance dans la course pour les points. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ressentir cela. Elle aurait dû être embêtée pour Drago. Elle aurait dû vouloir le réconforter, voire même le défendre auprès du professeur de botanique. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle regarda simplement Drago et son groupe d'amis sortir et elle finit par suivre ses propres camarades de classe. Ron et Harry étaient partis devant, probablement persuadés qu'elle était derrière eux. Voilà pourquoi elle accéléra le pas, et profita de leur absence pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Drago. Un sourire espiègle étirait ses lèvres et lorsqu'elle passa devant Drago, elle réussit à murmurer de façon imperceptible :

-D'une Sang-De-Bourbe basique peut-être pas, mais de la tienne c'est une autre discussion…

Puis elle le dépassa et marcha en direction du château d'un pas vif, enfin cernée de ses deux meilleurs amis, tels deux protecteurs et gardiens.

Un sourire flottait encore sur son visage lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Elle aimait taquiner Drago comme cela, même si elle savait que par sa faute il finirait par souffrir. Il la détesterait même encore plus qu'avant. Parce que, ne nous mentons pas, Hermione ne resterait pas indéfiniment avec le Serpentard. Dès que Ron montrerait des signes d'attirances pour elle, elle laisserait tomber le blond. Et il aurait le cœur brisé.

-À quoi tu penses ?

Hermione releva les yeux, découvrant le visage d'Harry devant elle. Il l'observait avec attention, cherchant sur son visage des informations qui pourraient lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne parlait pas. D'accord, ce n'était pas la plus bavarde du groupe mais, habituellement, elle participait quand même à la conversation. Aujourd'hui elle ne faisait pas attention à ses amis, elle vivait dans ses pensées, dans son monde personnel.

-Rien de spécial.

Se sentant piégée sous le regard de son meilleur ami, Hermione baissa les yeux et reporta son attention sur la table devant elle. Des grains de sels s'éparpillaient dessus, au milieu des assiettes et des plats remplis entièrement. La jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas faim.

Elle était si profondément coupée du monde qu'elle ne se préoccupait même plus de ses besoins nutritionnels et les seuls moments où elle sortait de ses pensées étaient ceux où, à l'autre bout de la grande salle, elle croisait le regard gris bleuté de Drago. Et ce contact visuel ne la replongeait que plus profondément dans ses préoccupations. Un véritable cercle vicieux. Qu'avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard pour sa sixième année, elle n'avait personne dans sa vie, sentimentalement parlant bien évidemment. Mais maintenant, simplement après deux petites semaines, elle avait un copain. Et pas n'importe lequel. Celui que toutes les filles désiraient ardemment, que personne n'arrivait à avoir et qui pourtant restait le plus chéri de tous. Pour une raison méconnue, Drago Malefoy avait jeté son dévolu sur Hermione. Bien évidemment, personne n'était au courant mais ça ne changeait rien à la situation totalement incongrue. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'Hermione n'était même pas pleinement dans cette relation. Elle s'en voulait donc énormément et se demandait comment elle pourrait faire pour régler cette histoire.

* * *

 **Tadaaaam, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, que vous n'êtes pas déçus de la fin (oui parce que je n'arrive jamais à finir les chapitres convenablement, honte sur moi xD) Bon bah hésitez pas à poster des reviews et tout le blabla habituel :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. En plus d'une connexion internet vraiment abominable, j'ai longtemps hésité à poster ce chapitre car je n'en suis vraiment pas très fière. Je dois avouer que je manque d'inspiration en ce moment, et que je déteste ma façon d'écrire donc j'ai vraiment hésité avant de vous montrer le chapitre 7.**

 **Je dois aussi avouer que le fait de ne pas avoir de reviews me déconcerte légèrement, parce que finalement je sais pas si vous aimez lire ce que j'écris ou pas. Donc, s'il vous plait, laissez moi vos avis, parce que je sais que je n'irais jamais au bout de cette fic sinon...**

 **Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 7

La bibliothèque était silencieuse et personne ne venait troubler l'ambiance studieuse qu'Hermione avait créée autour d'elle. La jeune Gryffondor travaillait sur ses ASPICS, commençant déjà à stresser pour ses examens même si elle savait qu'elle aurait probablement d'excellentes notes. Pourtant, chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Elle se mettait la pression et passait la plus grande partie de son année à paniquer pour ses résultats scolaires. Et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle adorait travailler, lire et s'avancer dans son travail mais parfois, c'était trop. Elle aurait voulu se détendre, passer plus de temps à s'amuser avec ses amis et avoir un peu plus de faciliter à relâcher la pression. Mais elle ne savait pas faire cela. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si un jour elle en serait capable.

En tout cas, aujourd'hui ne faisant pas exception à la règle, elle avait passé tout son samedi à travailler et une boule s'était formée dans son ventre, la tiraillant intérieurement. Elle s'était beaucoup demandé pourquoi elle était si nerveuse alors qu'il n'y avait aucune attente particulière de la part de ses professeurs, ou encore de ses parents. Aucune réponse ne s'était formée dans son esprit, la laissant encore plus paniquée qu'avant. Elle avait ensuite pensé à Drago, peut-être que lui arriverait à la détendre. Après tout, même si elle n'était pas amoureuse, elle devait bien avouer que passer du temps avec lui, et seulement avec lui, la détendait. Lorsqu'il était seul, il était quelqu'un de très différent, particulièrement attachant, et la jeune Gryffondor arrivait enfin à oublier ses soucis. C'était très agréable, bien qu'un peu étonnant… Mais pour l'instant, elle n'était pas avec le beau blond, elle ne pouvait donc pas être détendue.

Sa plume grattait le papier du parchemin, laissant s'envoler un bruit particulièrement agréable aux oreilles d'Hermione. La jeune fille était si concentrée sur ses cours qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la porte principale de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus la tête blonde de Drago qui traversait les allées de livres à sa recherche. Le seul moment où elle s'aperçut de son arrivée fut quand il se glissa derrière sa chaise, se baissant vers sa nuque pour murmurer :

-Salut ma belle …

Et alors qu'un frisson la parcourait entièrement, il posa ses lèvres contre sa peau, juste en dessous de son oreille. Il y avait quelque chose de doux dans ce geste sensuel, ce qui était surprenant de la part du Serpentard. Quoi que, plus rien ne surprenait vraiment Hermione lorsqu'il s'agissait de son copain.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui quand il s'installa à ses côtés et l'observa sortir ses affaire de cours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Un sourire espiègle apparut sur les lèvres de Drago et une lueur taquine s'alluma dans son regard.

-Je travaille. Tu sais, ça m'arrive parfois, même si je suis né avec un cerveau surdéveloppé.

Malgré elle, un rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione. C'était un son étrange, même à ses propres oreilles. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rire de cette façon, ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rire comme ça devant d'autres personnes que Ron et Harry. Pourtant, et pour la première fois, elle se sentait avec Drago aussi bien qu'avec ses deux meilleurs amis. D'accord, lorsqu'ils passaient du temps tous les deux, elle était détendue et tout, mais aujourd'hui, c'était encore différent. Aujourd'hui, elle était vraiment heureuse. Le fait qu'elle essaye de se convaincre que le Serpentard était en réalité Ron aidait un peu mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Au fond d'elle, Hermione connaissait la vérité. Elle n'était simplement pas encore prête à l'accepter.

-Euh Hermione… ? Tu nous expliques ?

La jeune Gryffondor fut surprise d'entendre cette voix chaleureuse. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Harry et Ron se tenaient devant elle, l'observant en compagnie de Drago d'un air surpris et assez dégouté. Drago, lui, faisait la navette entre les deux garçons et sa copine.

-Sang-De-Bourbe, je viens de te dire de dégager ! Je ne veux pas quelqu'un de ton sang à ma table.

Le ton froid et calculateur du beau blond la ramena entièrement à la réalité, lui rappelant que personne n'était au courant de leur relation. Elle seule connaissait les sentiments que Drago lui portait. Voilà pourquoi elle était l'unique personne ici à ne pas se formaliser des propos du Serpentard.

-Répète encore une fois ce nom devant moi, la fouine, et je te refais le portrait.

Ron était devenu rouge écarlate, comme chaque fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contenir et qu'il laissait la colère l'envahir. Sa voix vibrait d'énervement, donnant encore plus de puissance à ses mots. Mais Drago ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de sourire ironique et de fixer les deux amis d'Hermione avec froideur.

-Tu crois me faire peur, toi, le traitre à ton sang ? Laisses-moi rire.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'en eut pas le temps car Ron se jetait déjà sur lui, faisant tomber les affaires de cours par terre et tapant violemment dans la chaise d'Hermione. Chaise qui d'ailleurs ne résista pas à l'assaut et bascula en arrière. Celle de Drago aussi était tombée, poussée par le poids des deux garçons. Un violent coup se fit entendre, suivit d'un long craquement sinistre. Puis un cri de rage et une suite de coups.

Hermione, au sol et totalement chamboulée, sentait une douleur horrible naitre dans sa tête. Elle avait l'impression qu'une perceuse s'amusait à faire des trous dans son cerveau, créant des pulsations si désagréables que la jeune fille se demandait comment elle pourrait y survivre.

A côté d'elle, Drago et Ron se battaient toujours, malgré l'attroupement autour d'eux et les cris perçants de Mme Pince. Ces hurlements n'arrangeaient d'ailleurs rien à la situation d'Hermione. C'était pire de seconde en seconde.

-Mione ? Hermione, réponds !

La jeune Gryffondor, ne se rendant compte que maintenant qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, décida de voir qui l'appelait. Ouvrant avec difficulté ses paupières, elle découvrit tout près de son visage une paire de lunette ronde et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Harry…

Le nouveau cri de rage, ou de douleur elle n'aurait su dire, qui résonna près de son oreille la ramena à l'instant présent et elle sentit la panique envahir son ventre. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui se passait à côté d'elle, elle ne savait pas qui était blessé, qui souffrait. Etait-ce son copain ou le garçon qu'elle aimait ? En se posant cette question, une petite voix résonna dans un coin reculé de son esprit « Es-tu sûre qu'il y ait vraiment une différence entre les deux ? » Mais avant de chercher une réponse à donner à cette voix intérieure, elle lança de sa voix la plus forte, c'est-à-dire un murmure rendu faible à cause de sa chute, à Harry :

-Fais quelque chose. Arrêtes les ou assomme l'un des deux mais s'il te plait, interviens !

Le garçon fut surpris d'entendre cela de la bouche d'Hermione, ce qui le fit réaliser que la situation avait bien dégénéré. Il se leva, laissant sa meilleure amie reprendre ses esprits doucement, à son rythme. La jeune fille se redressa le plus délicatement possible, tentant de faire diminuer son mal de tête en limitant les gestes brusques. Elle regarda ensuite Harry tenter de séparer Drago et Ron sans se prendre de coups perdus.

En voyant que le brun réagissait enfin à la dispute, d'autres élèves allèrent l'aider, écartant les deux garçons le plus possible l'un de l'autre. Drago avait tout le bas le visage en sang, probablement à cause d'un coup qu'il avait reçu dans le nez, vu l'angle étrange qu'il formait maintenant. Le liquide avait coulé sous son menton, jusqu'à salir sa belle robe de sorcier et la chemise blanche qu'il portait en dessous. Mais cette vision n'était rien comparée à celle qu'offrait Ron. Il était totalement débraillé, sa robe de sorcier était déchirée, ses cheveux ébouriffés, son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et, c'est ce qui choqua le plus Hermione, son œil gauche prenait déjà une couleur violacée.

-Non mais ça ne va pas, 100 points en moins pour vos deux maisons !

La voix hystérique de Mme Pince attira l'attention de tous. C'était normal qu'elle réagisse ainsi, les garçons avaient tout de même rompu l'ambiance studieuse et silencieuse de la bibliothèque, et tout ça pour se battre avec acharnement. Mais elle aurait très bien pu leur dire de filer à l'infirmerie ou s'inquiéter de leur santé. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et elle ne le ferait surement pas vu la lueur rageuse qui brillait dans son regard. Elle aurait aussi pu les envoyer chez le professeur Dumbledore mais, étrangement, elle n'eut pas l'air d'y penser. Elle aussi devait être toute chamboulée, sans vouloir le montrer.

-Et maintenant fichez-moi le camp, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ici.

Ron s'échappa de la poigne des trois garçons, dont Harry, qui le tenaient et s'éloigna du lieu de la bagarre d'un pas hargneux. Son meilleur ami le suivit de près, après avoir lancé une espèce de grimace désolée à la bibliothécaire. Et enfin, Drago demanda à ce qu'on le lâche, ramassa ses affaires qui étaient au sol et les rangea rapidement dans son sac. Après avoir lancé un regard appuyé en direction d'Hermione, ce qui signifiait surement qu'il voulait la voir plus tard, il quitta la bibliothèque.

Tout le monde s'était maintenant éloigné, pour retourner à leurs tables et reprendre leur travail. Hermione s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsque la voix de Mme Pince résonna dans son dos.

-Ma remarque vaut aussi pour vous Miss Granger. Etant donné que vous faisiez partie du groupe des turbulents, je ne veux pas que vous restiez en ces lieux sacrés.

En entendant cela, Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer, des larmes allaient bientôt poindre. Incapable de répliquer, elle attrapa toutes ses affaires et s'enfuit en courant presque, bousculant quelqu'un dans son passage.

* * *

-Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, je ne voulais pas te nuire en faisant cela.

Son regard bleu rivé sur elle, le garçon aux cheveux roux la suppliait de lui pardonner. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, que ce n'était pas sa faute. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Pas à lui. Mais, parce qu'il avait voulu défendre son honneur, elle avait été viré de la bibliothèque. C'était abominable pour Hermione, elle se demandait comment elle pourrait survivre à cela. Elle savait que ce genre de pensées était extrême. Bien sûr qu'elle ne mourrait pas de cette interdiction mais, au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'elle aurait dû mal à vivre avec. Tout d'abord parce que son honneur était mis au défi, après tout elle s'était fait virer. Mais aussi parce que ne plus vivre entourée de livres serait pour elle une véritable horreur. Elle ne pourrait plus sentir contre ses doigts cette fabuleuse sensation qu'offrait la tranche d'un livre. Elle ne pourrait plus respirer la douce odeur de vieux papier. Elle ne pourrait plus lire des centaines d'ouvrages quand elle en aurait envie. Cette pensée n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait cette mine d'enterrement depuis qu'elle avait quitté son endroit favori de Poudlard. Un sentiment étrange gonflait dans sa poitrine, la plongeant peu à peu dans un état de dépression totale. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait mais elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à le surmonter. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans cet état. Elle n'avait jamais auparavant été aussi lessivée, aussi perdue dans une sorte de mélancolie impossible à oublier. Tout espoir l'avait fui et, avec lui, son bonheur.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ron, ce n'est rien.

Pourtant, son ton disait tout autre chose. Sa voix laissait présager que la vie d'Hermione s'effondrait petit à petit. Ce n'était donc pas rien. Et Ron s'en voulait de plus en plus. Tout ça à cause de ce serpent, de cette fouine minable ! Il lui règlerait son compte à celui-là, la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes d'Hermione, attirant encore une fois l'attention de ses amis. Ginny observait la scène, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et ébouriffant ses cheveux en passant ses mains dedans de façon nerveuse. Elle aussi avait peur pour sa meilleure amie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi abattue, c'était vraiment inquiétant.

Harry, lui, ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté, il comprenait qu'Hermione puisse être triste d'avoir été expulsée de la bibliothèque. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne saisissait pas vraiment l'importance de ce lieu pour son amie. Elle pourrait très bien travailler dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. D'accord, elle n'aurait pas toutes les ressources qu'elle avait à la bibliothèque mais c'était quand même bien, non ?

-Allez Mione, ça ira tu vas voir.

La jeune fille ne réagit pas à cette phrase d'encouragement de la part du brun. Elle semblait stupéfixée, totalement absente du moment présent. Cela commençait à devenir réellement inquiétant.

-Hermione ? Youhou, tu m'entends ?

Ce ne fut que la main que Ron posa sur sa cuisse qui ramena Hermione à l'instant présent, auprès de ses amis. Elle avait le regard flou, ce qui lui donnait un petit air fou.

-Oui, oui, je suis totalement d'accord avec ce que vous dites.

Ron, Harry et Ginny échangèrent un long regard avant de reporter leur attention sur Hermione. Elle avait de nouveau baissé les yeux vers le sol, et triturait maintenant le bas de sa jupe d'un geste nerveux.

-Je dois y aller…

-Aller où ? On n'a pas de cours et… Eh bien hum… la bibliothèque est fermée… En quelque sorte…

C'était Ron qui avait parlé le premier, même si la question avait brûlé les lèvres des trois jeunes gens. Ils espéraient tous avoir la réponse mais Hermione, elle, était décidée à ne rien dire. Ou sinon, elle ne s'était de nouveau pas aperçue qu'on lui parlait, ce qui était possible aussi. Sans prononcer un seul mot, elle s'éloigna du groupe, les laissant planté au milieu de la salle commune chaleureuse des Rouge et Or.

Elle marchait maintenant sans but dans les couloirs, longeant les murs et fixant le sol de ses yeux vides. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dehors, tous les élèves étaient en train de se préparer pour rejoindre la grande salle. Ils étaient donc tous sortis de leurs salles communes ou de la bibliothèque.

Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres de la brunette, sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive. La seule chose dont elle était consciente était ses pensées. Tout tournait en boucle, chaque pensée avait déjà été étudiée par la jeune fille. Souvent, elle revenait à la cause de son renvoi de la bibliothèque. Et cela tenait en un mot. Ou plutôt un nom. Drago. Oui maintenant elle savait. Elle savait pourquoi elle n'en voulait pas à Ron. Elle savait pourquoi elle ne s'était pas énervée contre son meilleur ami. Et c'était parce qu'elle portait Drago pour responsable.

C'est alors qu'elle était encore une fois plongée dans ses malheurs qu'une main se glissa délicatement contre son avant-bras et la tira dans un couloir plus sombre, moins utilisé. Surprise d'une telle agression, elle voulut se mettre à crier, à appeler à l'aide. Elle n'avait pas reconnu la personne qui l'avait attirée ici. Pourtant, il était facile de savoir de qui il s'agissait, avec ses beaux cheveux blonds presque blancs et ses grands yeux gris.

En voyant qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à crier, Drago passa sa main contre la bouche de la jeune fille et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, espérant ainsi l'aider à se calmer. Ce geste n'apaisa pourtant pas la Gryffondor qui commença à se débattre, donnant de violents coups à Drago. Le garçon, déjà amoché par sa bagarre avec Weasley, ne parvint pas à bloquer ses attaques et il se prit plusieurs coups particulièrement douloureux.

-Hermione, arrêtes !

La jeune fille ne reconnut pas non plus sa voix, bien trop perdue dans ses pensées ou dans sa lutte pour se soustraire à l'emprise de son ravisseur. Ou peut-être qu'au fond d'elle, elle l'avait reconnu et qu'elle se vengeait inconsciemment. Peut-être que son cerveau bloquait l'information sur l'identité de la personne pour qu'elle continue à frapper. Et ainsi, elle punissait Drago sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, ce qui lui donnait une sorte d'alibi dirons-nous.

Ce n'est que l'odeur épicée de Drago qui lui fit comprendre à qui elle avait à faire. Personne n'avait cette odeur, elle était unique, ce qui permit à Hermione de se calmer. Maintenant qu'elle avait reconnu Drago, elle ne pouvait plus se débattre. D'ailleurs, le garçon l'avait lâché, pour se pencher en avant et se tenir le ventre. Apparemment, elle l'avait frappé fort. Et vu les grognements qu'il laissait échapper, elle lui avait fait mal.

-Par Merlin, Hermione je peux savoir ce qui vient de se passer ?

Drago avait du mal à parler, ses paroles étaient entrecoupées et sa voix était faible. La jeune Gryffondor s'en voulut d'être la raison de son état. Elle n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation pour lui, il était déjà blessé et elle l'avait de nouveau frappé. Mais dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix sembla ricaner. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Hermione ne comprenait plus, elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, tout était flou dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à savoir ce qu'elle devait dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait frappé Drago avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme pour que cela soit vraiment à cause de la peur. Mais lui, ne le savait peut-être pas…

-Excuses moi Drago, je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et tu m'as attrapée comme ça sans prévenir, j'ai eu très peur alors je n'ai pas réfléchie et voilà. Désolée…

Le beau blond finit par se redresser et s'appuyer contre le mur, se tenant toujours les côtes. Il regardait sa copine avec inquiétude, mais aussi avec amour.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave.

Il avait encore un peu de mal à parler normalement, une espèce de sifflement strident s'échappait de ses lèvres. Mais vu qu'il ne faisait pas attention, Hermione décida d'en faire abstraction. Ils devaient discuter. Elle devait lui dire la vérité. Une violente colère recommençait à bouillonner en elle et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas la contenir très longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle lui en voulait, il fallait que ça sorte. Comme si Drago avait lu dans ses pensées, il se mit à parler, d'une voix plus forte que quelques secondes auparavant.

-On peut parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ron ? Il m'avait cherché, je n'ai pas su résister et ça a dégénéré. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il mette à exécution ses menaces et encore moins comme ça.

Insinuait-il que Ron ne fût pas capable de se battre ? Qu'il ne fut pas assez courageux pour défendre ses amis ou ses opinions ? Hermione ne pouvait en être sûre mais elle fut tout de même énervée, persuadée que Drago critiquait son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas en train de marquer des points là, il était d'ailleurs plus en train de s'enfoncer qu'autre chose. Et en entendant ce que Drago venait de dire, la colère qu'elle sentait courir dans ses veines explosa. Elle savait que si elle la laissait sortir, elle serait incapable de se contrôler après. Elle lui dirait d'horribles choses, sans forcément les penser. Mais elle ne fit rien pour contenir son flot de méchanceté, elle ne retint pas non plus sa colère et s'écria :

-Ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que Ron est un lâche ? Je te signale que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui qualifie sa maison, contrairement à la tienne !

En entendant cela, Drago pencha la tête sur le côté. Avait-il bien entendu ? Elle l'avait traité de lâche ? Lui, Drago Malefoy, le garçon de 16 ans qui, simplement pour la fille qu'il aimait, était en train de se rebeller contre ses parents et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu ce que j'ai dit Drago. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux de Ron mais le traiter de pleutre est totalement faux. Le plus lâche entre vous deux, c'est bien toi.

Une violente douleur s'insinua dans le cœur de Drago, ainsi qu'une forte envie de taper dans le mur. Il était révolté par les propos de sa copine, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse dire cela. Et pourtant, même si beaucoup de choses prouvaient à Drago qu'elle avait tort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle pouvait dire la vérité. Après tout, il était à Serpentard. D'accord, ça ne voulait pas tout dire mais on ne pouvait pas crier sur tous les toits que les Serpentard étaient courageux, loin de là.

-Hermione, s'il te plait, retire ce que tu viens de dire. Tu ne peux pas me juger, tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de chose sans même savoir de quoi tu parles.

Un rire ironique et blessant franchit les lèvres de la jolie brune et elle le fusilla du regard. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ?

-Non, je ne nierais pas ce que je pense. Et si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à me prouver que j'ai tort. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je préfère m'en aller. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps en présence de quelqu'un comme toi. Oh et, j'ai oublié de te dire mais par ta faute, je ne pourrais plus jamais retourner à la bibliothèque. J'espère que tu es content.

Elle tourna les talons, faisant virevolter sa robe de sorcière autour d'elle. Drago la regarda partir, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, blessé et perturbé par la façon d'être d'Hermione. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer mais il se promit qu'il découvrirait ce qu'elle avait, quitte à souffrir de ses découvertes.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde, désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps à publier ce chapitre. J'avoue que je perds énormément ma motivation et qu'écrire cette fiction n'est plus ma préoccupation première. Mais je me dis que peut-être certains d'entre vous sont toujours des lecteurs épris de mon histoire donc je ne peux pas vous laisser sur votre faim.**

 **Voilà voilà, bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira :D**

* * *

Chapitre 8

-Très bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous prêts à travailler convenablement, nous allons faire quelques duels.  
Rogue regardait la classe de ses petits yeux noirs, cherchant apparemment qui seraient ses victimes du jour. Faisant une dichotomie, il ne sépara pas les élèves selon leur sexe mais selon leur maison, créant ainsi une compétition entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Nombreux étaient les élèves ravis par cette séparation, qui permettrait de prouver quelle maison était la plus forte. Ce n'était pas le cas de Drago Malefoy qui regardait la scène d'un œil inquiet et légèrement énervé. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce genre de compétition, qui ne servait finalement qu'à renforcer les défauts de chacun sans les aider à progresser. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde semblait si exalté.  
De plus, sa dispute avec Hermione n'avait toujours pas été réglée, alors qu'elle avait eu lieu déjà une semaine auparavant. La jeune fille ne lui avait pas reparlé et l'avait laissé seul pour surmonter ses peurs. De nouveaux rêves étaient venus troubler ses nuits, et malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir un peu de réconfort de la part de la femme qu'il aimait et pour qui il risquait tout. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, tout ça à cause d'une dispute ridicule au sujet de cet imbécile de Weasley. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce rouquin !  
-Monsieur Malefoy dépêchez-vous.  
Le beau blond releva la tête, surpris. Que lui voulait-on ? La classe entière l'observait, tout comme leur professeur, et cela lui fit comprendre qu'on lui avait demandé quelque chose. Mais quoi ?  
Ce fut Pansy qui le renseigna, lorsqu'elle le poussa en avant vers l'estrade créée spécialement pour les duels. Ok, d'accord, il avait été appelé pour faire une démonstration. Cela le ramena brusquement quatre ans en arrière, lorsqu'en deuxième année il avait dû faire un duel contre Potter. A ce moment, Lockhart était leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. C'était un véritable incompétent celui-là…  
-Et…. Hum Miss Granger tiens.  
En entendant ce nom, Drago releva violemment la tête, observant Severus avec stupéfaction. Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi, elle plutôt qu'un autre Gryffondor ? Etait-il au courant de leur relation ? Avait-il fait exprès de choisir cette Gryffondor ? Peut-être était-ce un moyen de le tester… Ou peut-être pas… Une violente envie de s'arracher les cheveux prit Drago, il avait l'impression de devenir fou.  
La bien-aimée du Serpentard gravit les quelques marches menant à l'estrade et s'avança vers le centre, obligeant Drago à faire lui aussi quelques pas en avant. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre elle, il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser. Mais elle savait se défendre après tout. N'était-ce pas l'année précédente, qu'avec Potter, elle avait créé l'armée de Dumbledore ? S'il avait bien compris le principe, les élèves faisant partie de cette association avaient appris à combattre les forces du mal.  
-Mettez-vous en place, n'oubliez pas le salut et surtout, s'il vous plait, ne vous blessez pas trop.  
Même s'il mettait en garde les élèves, Severus avait un léger rictus qui était apparu sur son visage, ce qui était totalement inhabituel car il laissait apparaitre un sentiment que le professeur éprouvait. Il devait probablement vouloir l'inverse de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il voulait sûrement que son filleul montre à tous la suprématie des Serpentard. Dommage pour lui, Drago ne le ferait vraisemblablement pas.  
Alors que les deux élèves brandissaient devant eux leurs baguettes, le beau blond essaya d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione. Il voulait lui parler, il en avait besoin.  
-Hermione, s'il te plait.  
Elle détourna le regard, abaissant sa baguette d'un geste brusque et il sembla l'entendre susurrer entre ses dents un « laisses moi tranquille Malefoy » particulièrement froid.  
Puis elle fit un pas en arrière en se retournant et s'éloigna de lui, prête à combattre.  
Drago, lui, n'arrivait même pas à bouger tellement il était choqué par sa façon d'agir. Comment pouvait-elle être si méchante, si distante alors qu'il n'avait quasiment rien fait ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tué son chat ou quelque chose comme ça. Soupirant, et sous le regard froid de son parrain et de la fille qu'il aimait, il se détourna et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de son adversaire. -Prêts ? Allez-y !  
Hermione tendit sa baguette et un sortilège se forma sur ses lèvres, celui de désarmement, mais Drago fut plus rapide. -Protego !  
Il avait jeté son sort si fort qu'il en fut ébranlé, il fit un pas en arrière mais réussi à garder l'équilibre. Hermione quant à elle fut particulièrement surprise de la rapidité de Drago. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait aussi vite, qu'il le ferait aussi fort. Elle perdit d'ailleurs énormément de temps à le fixer avec étonnement, une pointe d'énervement dans le regard mais aussi une lueur de respect. Petit à petit, elle sentait sa colère contre lui diminuer, bien qu'elle soit toujours présente dans le creux de sa poitrine. -Levicorpus. Le sortilège venait d'être prononcé d'une voix calme et douce, sans sa tonalité froide et prétentieuse. Hermione se sentit quitter le sol, et sa tête se retrouva bientôt à l'envers. Ses cheveux tombèrent en avant, se décollant de sa nuque et pendant d'une façon peu glamour. Sa jupe aurait suivi le mouvement si la jeune Gryffondor ne l'avait pas retenu à l'aide de ses petits poings. Des rires explosèrent dans la salle, principalement de la part des Serpentard mais quelques-uns parvenaient de Lavande et de Parvati. Hermione devint rapidement rouge, de honte et parce que le sang commençait à rejoindre le cerveau. Elle tomberait bientôt dans les pommes si elle restait dans cette position. Voilà pourquoi Drago, d'un simple coup de baguette, la fit retomber. La Gryffondor arriva lourdement par terre, décoiffée et rouge comme une pivoine. Elle avait une allure ridicule mais le Serpentard en fut particulièrement attendri. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers Hermione pour l'aider à se relever, la jeune fille attrapa sa baguette et lui jeta un stupefix particulièrement hargneux. Ce sort, c'était Harry qui lui avait appris. Bien sûr elle le connaissait avant de prendre les cours à l'AD mais c'était son ami qui lui avait réellement appris à s'en servir correctement. Selon Harry, Stupéfix était le sort à utiliser dans un duel, amical ou non peu importait. D'ailleurs, lorsque la Gryffondor se tourna vers le survivant, elle le vit sourire avec fierté. Rogue, lui, observait Hermione de ses yeux noirs avec un air insondable. On ne savait pas s'il était énervé, content ou peut-être un peu des deux. Il s'avança vers Hermione, lui prit la main et la leva en l'air, comme pour signifier qu'elle avait gagné. Un rugissement de fierté retentit du côté des Gryffondor alors que les Serpentard, eu, se rembrunissaient. Puis, lâchant Hermione sans ménagement, Rogue s'avança vers son filleul et murmura d'une voix presque douce :  
-Enervatum. Très lentement, Drago se redressa. Se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec une mine renfrognée, le beau blond observa sa copine descendre de l'estrade pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle était rayonnante, comme toujours, mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle ne lui renvoya qu'un regard froid. Drago sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus et une vive douleur sembla s'animer au creux de sa poitrine. Le jeune Serpentard quitta à son tour et s'installa au fond de la salle, laissant ses amis le rejoindra. Blaise le regardait avec un air bizarre, Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient encore de la défaite de leur ami bien qu'ils soient fâchés que ce soit Granger qui ait gagné le duel. Pansy quant à elle observait Drago avec un regard attendri et pourtant empreint d'une certaine tristesse. Ce fut elle qui se plaça près de lui et, discrètement, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, elle lui saisit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Ce simple geste fit tressaillir le blond et il sentit soudain sa force le quitter. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent, le sourire arrogant qu'il avait collé sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il était revenu à sa place venait de disparaitre et ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer. Il devait sortir de là, il devait quitter cette salle de malheur et se réfugier dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, il devait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Pansy dut sentir la tension émaner de son être car elle tourna son visage vers lui et caressa ses cheveux d'un geste si doux qu'il aurait pu faire penser à celui d'une mère. -Tout se passera bien. Et si ce n'est pas avec elle, ce sera avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pansy semblait être convaincue par ses paroles, elle avait l'air de penser qu'elles feraient du bien au blond. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Drago ne voulait pas d'une autre fille. Il ne voulait qu'Hermione. Depuis la première année. Depuis cinq ans déjà. Et il était sûr de ne vouloir de personne d'autre. Contrôlant les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, Drago se détourna de sa meilleure amie et fixa son regard sur le crâne huileux du professeur Rogue. Il serra la mâchoire et éteignit son cerveau, pour ne plus entendre toutes ses pensées, ses doutes et ses pires peurs.

* * *

-Drag' je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Blaise venait d'arriver dans le couloir où s'était caché le blond et le fixait avec un regard plein de questionnement. Il avait peur pour son ami. Depuis le début de l'année, le garçon était étrange, il lui cachait des choses et ne lui parlait quasiment plu. Blaise était blessé par ce comportement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond était si distant, alors que pendant des années, ils avaient été comme des frères l'un pour l'autre. -Oh rien, rien. J'ai juste eu mal à la tête après le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et je ne voulais pas entendre vos jacasseries avec Pansy et Théo. J'avais besoin d'être seul, d'être tranquille. Drago se releva du rebord de fenêtre sur lequel il était assis et s'approcha de Blaise. Le blond était triste lui aussi de s'être éloigné du noir mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter ses amis durant sa crise personnelle. C'était beaucoup trop difficile. Les voir sourire, être heureux, ne pas avoir de problèmes alors que lui même en avait tellement. -Mais je vais mieux maintenant. Il sourit à son ami et commença à avancer dans le couloir, en direction des dortoirs des Serpentard. Les cachots étaient froids durant cette période de l'année et Drago ne rêvait plus que d'une chose, se blottir au coin du feu. Il avait laissé le froid s'infiltrer dans son corps, lorsqu'il s'était installé dans ce couloir pour réfléchir à ses problèmes. Et maintenant, il était gelé. Etrangement, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait réellement froid ou si le fait de ne plus avoir Hermione au près de lui pouvait être responsable de ses frissons incessants. -Pourtant, tu es pâle et tu grelottes. Peut-être devrais-tu aller à l'infirmerie ? Drago secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et se tourna vers son ami. -Non, je vais juste aller me reposer. Le cours de Rogue a signé la fin de la journée donc personne ne me reprochera mon absence. Blaise approuva en silence, suivant son ami du regard pour vérifier qu'il allait tout de même bien. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup, il en avait conscience, mais il sentait le changement environner Drago et il avait peur pour lui. Qu'allait-il se passer ? -Drag' ? S'il te plait, dis-moi la vérité. -Ecoute Zabini, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler de « vérité », laisses-moi tranquille, d'accord ? Drago accéléra et quitta le champ de vision de Blaise en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

* * *

Hermione était assise près de la fenêtre, un livre sur les genoux et une couverture sur ses pieds. C'était la partie de son corps qui se refroidissait le plus vite et dès que ses petits petons étaient froids, elle avait froid partout. Voilà pourquoi elle se couvrait toujours les pieds le plus possible. Elle n'aimait pas utiliser la magie pour se réchauffer. Du moins quand elle pouvait faire autrement, elle laissait de côté sa baguette magique pour utiliser des objets un peu plus moldus. « L'histoire de la magie » était tellement passionnant qu'elle ne remarqua pas Lavande et Parvati entrer dans le dortoir. Ce n'est que leurs voix insupportablement aigües qui la sortit de sa bulle. -Il m'a tenu la porte ce matin, et il avait ce sourire sur ses lèvres, tu sais celui qu'il ne fait qu'à moi… Parvati se mit à rire, un peu à la manière d'une pintade qui se fait égorger, et encouragea Lavande à continuer de parler. -Oh tu sais, nous n'avons pas parlé mais j'ai senti dans son regard qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à partager avec moi. Quand crois-tu qu'il me fera sa demande ? -Je ne sais pas, Ron est très lent, tu le sais bien mieux que personne… Hermione faillit s'étouffer en entendant la réponse de Parvati. Ron ? Comme Ronald Weasley ? Pourquoi ces deux imbéciles parlaient de Ron ? Et de quoi parlaient-elles réellement ? Qu'était cette demande ? La brunette se redressa et reposa bruyamment son livre sur sa table de chevet, quittant son perchoir pour se faire remarquer par les deux amies. -Oh Hermione, je ne savais pas que tu étais là… Parvati avait pris quelques couleurs en apercevant la jeune fille, car elle savait bien que Ron était un peu comme sa propriété. En revanche, Lavande, elle, avait un sourire orgueilleux sur le visage. Elle était heureuse qu'Hermione ait entendu cette conversation. Maintenant, elle laisserait peut-être le rouquin tranquille et Ron finirait dans ses bras à elle. Hermione observa ses camarades pendant quelques secondes avant de passer devant elle et quitter le dortoir, non sans avoir remis ses chaussures et enfilé sa cape de sorcière. Elle marchait avec hargne dans les couloirs du château, particulièrement énervée par ce qu'elle avait entendu. Pourquoi Ron se faisait-il avoir par cette idiote de Lavande ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Et pourquoi Hermione était-elle tant énervée par le fait que son ami ait une touche avec une fille alors même qu'elle était dans cette situation avec un garçon ? Soufflant, la jeune fille se retrouva bientôt devant la grande porte, prête à sortir dans le parc. Elle ne regardait pas vraiment où elle allait, décidée à ne pas réfléchir à la moindre chose. C'est surement pour cela qu'elle percuta un corps musclé et qu'elle chancela, manquant de tomber par terre. Deux mains la rattrapèrent avec fermeté et la remirent sur pied. Relevant les yeux vers son sauveur, Hermione faillit s'étouffer en voyant deux pupilles grises se poser sur elle. Drago, cheveux en bataille et l'air hagard, la regardait sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler, l'embrasser, la serrer contre lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait laissé ses mains sur ses épaules et qu'il commençait à voir le rouge monter aux joues de la jeune Gryffondor. -Excuses-moi…  
Elle commençait à se dégager de l'emprise de Drago et s'éloigner de lui lorsque le garçon la rattrapa par le poignet, la tirant vers lui. -Hermione s'il te plait… Ne me laisse pas… Ne m'abandonnes pas ainsi, je t'en supplie… Il avait parlé d'une voix faible, hésitante et ses paroles étaient particulièrement touchantes. Hermione ne se serrait jamais doutée entendre cela de sa bouche. L'entendre supplier était si inhabituel que la jeune femme avait du mal à croire ce qu'il disait. Pourtant, il était sincère et elle le savait. Voilà pourquoi elle eut l'impression de le trahir lorsqu'elle répondit : -Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi Malefoy. Laisse moi partir maintenant et ne t'avises pas de reposer la main sur moi. Le regard de Drago se troubla et devint un peu plus foncé encore. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.  
-Hermione, tu avais dis. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me laisserais plus. Que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrais. S'il te plait, la seule chose que je veux maintenant c'est que tu me pardonnes, quoi que j'ai pu faire ou dire de stupide. Drago fixait la jeune gryffondor avec inquiétude, il ne voulait pas qu'elle réponde trop vite. Apparemment, elle non plus ne voulait pas. Elle semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait dire. Puis, si doucement que Drago eut peur de ce qu'il allait y voir, elle releva les yeux vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. -C'est vrai, je te l'ai dis… Mais ce n'est pas possible. Pas encore. Comprends moi Drago, je le voudrais bien mais c'est difficile pour moi. Pendant cinq ans, tu m'as traité comme une vermine. Tu ne m'as jamais montré la moindre forme de sympathie, tu n'as jamais été présent pour moi quand ça n'allait pas. Et avant ces deux dernières semaines, tu n'étais même pas Drago, mais simplement Malefoy. Comment est-ce que je peux changer ce que je pense de toi juste parce que tu me dis que tu m'aimes ? La douleur perçait dans cette voix désolée. Hermione ne supportait pas de prononcer ces mots. Elle se trouvait injuste, méchante, détestable. Et elle ne supportait encore moins bien le regard suppliant de Drago. La pression de la main du garçon sur celle de la gryffondor se desserra et il finit par la lâcher. Puis il recula de quelques pas, blessé par les paroles de Hermione. D'une voix triste mais tout de même convaincue, Drago prononça: -Je te le prouverais. Je te montrerais que tu comptes plus pour moi que n'importe qui. Je te ferais croire en notre amour et tu ne pourras plus jamais penser que ce ne sont que des mensonges. Et sur ces promesses, Drago se détourna de la jeune femme et la laissa seule dans le parc froid de Poudlard.

* * *

Pansy fixait le feu qui brulait dans l'âtre de la cheminé avec attention. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Celles que Théodore Nott occupaient. Et elle détestait cela. Elle se sentait dépendante. Et être dépendante, c'était ne plus être libre. Or, jamais un Parkinson n'avait été soumis à ce genre d'emprisonnement. Cela ne faisait pas honneur à la famille. -Salut toi. Tiens, en parlant du loup… Cette voix, Pansy la reconnaitrait entre mille. Elle la faisait vibrer, lui faisait rater un battement de coeur, la laissait impuissante. Mais elle la rendait aussi terriblement heureuse. Tournant son regard plein d'amour vers Théo, la jeune Serpentard se décala pour lui laisser une place sur le canapé de la salle commune. Il s'y installa, sans plus prêter attention au geste de Pansy, puis commença à lui raconter sa journée. La jeune fille écoutait attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce le prénom de Quinn Cowan. Et voilà, c'était reparti. Il lui parlait toujours de cette fille, de la façon dont elle aurait aimé qu'il parle d'elle. Et le pire, c'était que depuis qu'il couchait avec elle, il racontait tous les détails à Pansy. Après tout, elle était son amie, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Il n'avait pas compris à quel point il blessait la jeune fille en faisant cela. Donc il continuait, enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie. -Elle a voulu qu'on le fasse dans une salle de classe vide tout à l'heure. Bien sur, j'aurais accepté si je n'avais pas eu une partie de Quidditch à jouer avec Blaise, je suppose que tu t'en doutais, ria-t-il sans se soucier davantage de la mine peinée de Pansy. Mais tout de même, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux ! Une salle de cours… Pansy se leva précipitamment du canapé, effrayant le garçon au passage. Après s'être excusée, elle quitta la pièce, contenant les larmes qui essayaient de déborder de ses yeux. Pendant quelques minutes elle chercha son meilleur ami, qu'elle trouva dans un couloir sombre du septième étage. Le beau blond était assis à même le sol, la tête entre les mains, apparemment en train de réfléchir. Il releva le visage vers elle en l'entendant arriver et lorsqu'il vit ses larmes, il bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds pour la prendre dans ses bras. -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma Pansy ? -C'est… Théo… Il ne… Comprend rien… Elle avait du mal à parler. A cause des larmes et des hoquets qui l'empêchaient de former des phrases complètes. Drago la serra encore un peu plus contre lui, caressa ses cheveux et essaya de la calmer à coup de paroles rassurantes. Mais rien ne marchait et il comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire lorsqu'elle prononça quatre petits mots.  
-C'est si compliqué d'aimer. Cette phrase, il la ressentait dans toutes les parcelles de son corps. Et il comprenait sa meilleure amie. Il était dans la même situation et il savait à quel point c'était douloureux. C'est surement pour cela qu'il la serra un peu plus encore et qu'il murmura d'une voix douce: -Je sais ma chérie. Je sais…

* * *

 **Alors, comment trouvez vous ce chapitre ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il faudrait que je parles plus des personnages secondaires comme Pansy, Blaise, Harry et Ron ou est-ce que je dois plus me focaliser sur nos deux petits chéris ? Et d'ailleurs que pensez vous de ma vision des personnages ? Avez-vous la même ou pensez vous que ce que j'écris ne correspond pas du tout aux personnages écrits par JK Rowling ?**

 **J'attends vos critiques avec impatience et vous souhaite une bonne semaine à venir, en espérant publier la suite bientôt :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Voilà le chapitre 9, après une longue semaine de Bac Blanc pour ma part, c'est un vrai repos de pouvoir écrire la fanfic, et j'espère que cela vous fera autant plaisir de lire que pour moi de l'écrire ! Breffons, je vous laisse avec votre lecture et espère recevoir des retours pour ce chapitre :D**

* * *

Chapitre 9

-Professeur Dumbledore, professeur Dumbledore. S'il vous plaît attendez, j'ai besoin de vous parler. Le grand mage se retourna enfin et jeta un regard intrigué à Drago. Cela faisait très longtemps que le jeune homme n'avait pas parlé au sorcier, et Dumbledore savait parfaitement pourquoi. Voilà surement la raison pour laquelle, en entendant la voix du blond, il ne s'était pas attendu à être réellement concerné. -Oui Monsieur Malefoy ? Le garçon, ayant couru pendant quelques minutes, était essoufflé et il préféra montrer la direction du bureau du principal plutôt que de parler. Sa robe de sorcier voletait toujours autour de lui à cause de l'agitation qu'elle avait subie et cela l'empêchait de marcher correctement, risquant à chaque seconde de se prendre les pieds dedans. Le directeur, comprenant que le garçon avait besoin de se reposer, accepta de le faire entrer et le fit assoir à son bureau. Lui même le contourna pour s'installer derrière et croisa les bras dessus. Pendant plusieurs minutes, un silence de plomb régna dans la pièce, seulement brisé par les petits piaillements de Fumseck. Le professeur Dumbledore fixait son élève à travers ses lunettes en croissant de lune, attendant patiemment que ce dernier reprenne son souffle pour pouvoir lui exposer ses problèmes. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche. -J'aurais besoin de vous demander un service. Pas pour moi, bien sûr. Pour Hermione Granger. Je sais que vous l'estimer et que vous n'hésiterez pas à l'aider, surtout pour la cause que je viens défendre devant vous aujourd'hui. Drago fit une pause, autant pour prendre de l'assurance que pour laisser traîner le suspens. « Comme si le principal de l'école avait besoin de suspens dans sa vie, franchement Drago, c'est minable comme idée. » Souriant à sa blague intérieure, le jeune blond releva ses yeux pleins de fierté et répondit aux questionnements silencieux du professeur Dumbledore. -Vous ne devez pas ignorer l'existence de la bagarre qui a éclaté la semaine dernière entre Saint Potter et moi. -Ne l'appelez pas ainsi. Sa voix n'était pas sèche, elle était d'ailleurs aussi impassible qu'à son habitude. Pourtant, Drago sentit qu'il ne devait pas poursuivre sur cette pente glissante s'il voulait avoir gain de cause. -Excusez moi, j'avais oublié à quel point vous l'estimiez. Bon, pour l'impertinence on repassera mais sinon c'était presque un sans faute pour le blondinet orgueilleux et particulièrement jaloux d'un certain sauveur.  
-En tout cas, à cause de cette dispute ayant dégénérée, nous sommes interdits de bibliothèque. Vous savez comme moi que Monsieur Potter n'est pas spécialement anéanti par cette interdiction. Moi peut être un peu plus. Mais ce n'est pas pour ma propre personne que je viens vous voir aujourd'hui. Hermione était avec nous ce jour là et Mme Pince a décidé de la punir aussi. Voilà pourquoi je me tiens la, devant vous. Pour elle. Pour que justice soit faite. En prononçant cette phrase, Drago eût l'impression de prier. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait finalement ? Il n'implorait pas Dieu mais Dumbledore. Cela restait une prière. Pourtant, et malgré son aversion pour une quelconque religion, il continua à prononcer sa demande.

* * *

La jeune femme marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, en compagnie de Harry. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de temps rien que tout les deux. Il y avait toujours Ron, Ginny ou même Neuville. Cela ne leur laissait plus la possibilité de parler convenablement, comme ils le faisaient depuis cinq ans maintenant. -Ca va mieux toi ? La brunette releva la tête pour fixer son meilleur ami, intriguée par ses paroles. De quoi parlait il ? Quand est ce qu'elle n'avait pas été bien ? Puis une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit. Elle avait tellement refoulé cette pensée, elle avait tellement enfouie l'interdiction, qu'elle l'avait oubliée. -Je l'accepte petit à petit. Ce n'est pas facile, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être punie et encore moins d'être privée du lieu tant sacré que représente la bibliothèque. Mais, je m'y habitue. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Elle lui servit un sourire rayonnant mais le coeur n'y était pas. Harry, probablement sans le vouloir, venait de la replonger dans une longue tourmente. Elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs, tous liés à la bibliothèque, et cela la rendait particulièrement nostalgique.  
-Mione ? -Hein ? Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur son ami, essayant de se focaliser sur les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche plutôt que sur ses souvenirs. Mais c'était mission impossible. Elle en était incapable. -Désolée Harry, je dois y aller. Sans aucune autre explication, la jeune Gryffondor s'enfuit loin de son meilleur ami et des questions qu'il pouvait lui poser. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui demander. Elle avait peur des réponses qu'elle devrait donner. Alors, elle préférait fuir, même si ce n'était pas digne d'une lionne. Ce n'était pas digne mais c'était plus rusé, plus avisé. C'est en cherchant à fuir Harry que Hermione se retrouva dans les couloirs du quatrième étage. C'est fou ce que ces lieux lui manquaient. Elle essayait d'y passer le moins souvent depuis une semaine, de peur de mal réagir en voyant les grandes portes de l'endroit sacré. Elle se savait capable de fondre en larmes, ou de chercher à entrer sans la permission. Mais faire cela aggraverait encore plus les choses. Alors elle avait décidé de ne plus venir. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de réconfort et c'était toujours au près des livres qu'elle le trouvait. C'était surement pour cela qu'instinctivement, elle était venue ici. Des bruits de pas dans son dos lui firent tourner la tête et elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir une tête blonde platine apparaitre dans son champ de vision. Sa robe de sorcier voletait autour de lui, surement à cause des courants d'air, mais cela lui donnait une allure majestueuse que Hermione détesta encore plus. Elle détesta cette apparence imposante car, au creux de son ventre, elle se sentait réagir. Et elle ne voulait pas. Surtout pas. Se détournant du nouvel arrivant, autant pour faire croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu que pour se cacher, elle commença à avancer, se rapprochant de la pièce à laquelle elle ne pouvait plus accéder. -Hermione, attends ! Elle fit mine de ne pas entendre et continua de marcher, la tête haute, les épaules droites et le regard fier. Du coin de l'oeil, elle cherchait une échappatoire à la torture de se retrouver avec Drago Malefoy. Mais avant qu'elle puisse trouver un couloir dans lequel s'enfoncer ou un escalier à grimper, une main attrapa son biceps et la fit pivoter. -Hermione, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. -Malefoy, laisses moi. Je te l'ai déjà demandé, ne me fais pas me répéter. Le blond accusa le coup, le regard légèrement assombri par les paroles de la Gryffondor. Elle lui avait dit une première fois qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui mais il ne la pensait pas sincère. Le fait qu'elle cherche à lui redire une seconde fois n'était pas bon signe. -Juste cinq minutes. Tu m'as dit que tu ne comprenais pas mes sentiments. Je te les prouve. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu me laisses faire. Si après tu ne comprends toujours pas, je te laisserais tranquille. Je promets. Hermione le regarda attentivement, cherchant à voir si Drago disait vrai. Puis, voyant dans le regard du blond de l'espoir et une pointe d'appréhension, elle ne put résister. -Ok, mais seulement cinq minutes. Je ne veux pas passer plus de temps avec toi pour l'instant. Encore une fois, Drago accusa le coup sans sourciller mais pas sans éprouver de la tristesse. Du moins c'est ce que se dit Hermione en voyant son regard se voiler encore un peu plus, passant d'un bleu givré à un bleu cobalt. La jeune fille se sentit mal d'être responsable de cela, elle ne voulait pas être coupable du malheur de ce garçon. -Allez viens. Il lui attrapa la main, pour l'entrainer encore un peu plus loin, mais Hermione se dégagea bien vite, de peur que quelqu'un les voit ainsi. Au bout de deux minutes, la jeune Gryffondor vit les portes de la bibliothèque apparaitre et elle se tourna vers Drago pour l'interroger du regard. -J'ai parlé avec Dumbi ce matin, à propos de la bagarre entre moi et ton meilleur ami. Je lui ai tout expliqué et il est allé voir Mme Pince. Tu as la permission de retourner à la bibliothèque. -Quoi ? La voix tremblante, Hermione ne cessait de faire la navette entre le visage de Drago et la porte de la bibliothèque. Ses yeux s'imbibèrent et des larmes commencèrent à couler. C'était un si beau geste de la part du blond. C'était un si beau cadeau qu'il lui faisait. Emue, elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes.

Drago regardait sa bien aimée, attendant sa réaction. Lorsqu'il vit les larmes couler sur les joues d'Hermione, il sentit son coeur faire un rater. Pourquoi était-elle triste ? Le fait de pouvoir retourner à la bibliothèque ne lui plaisait-il pas ? Lui qui pensait la réjouir, c'était apparemment loupé. -Herm' ? Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu serais contente, si ça t'embête je vais dire à Mme Pince que ce n'est plus la peine… Vraiment je suis désolé, je ne pensais que… -Par Merlin, Drago c'est magnifique !  
Elle se précipita vers lui, serrant ses bras autour de son cou et pressant son corps contre le torse du garçon. Drago avait attendu cette étreinte depuis une semaine, soit une éternité pour le blond. Il referma ses bras autour des hanches de Hermione et la serra encore un peu plus contre lui. Il inhala profondément le parfum de la Gryffondor, une récompense pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Pour l'instant, il se contenterait de son parfum. Il ne réclamerait rien d'autre, malgré l'envie qui lui tiraillait le ventre maintenant qu'il la sentait contre lui. Au bout d'une minute, Hermione se sépara du blond, les larmes toujours ruisselantes sur ses joues mais un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. -Tu crois que je peux entrer ? -Bien sur, Hermione, c'est le but. Un rire joyeux s'échappa des lèvres des deux adolescents, l'un parce qu'il était soulagé de voir la femme de sa vie heureuse et l'autre parce qu'elle pouvait retourner dans l'endroit qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Drago regarda la Gryffondor pousser les portes de la bibliothèque, sourire aux lèvres mais avec un pincement au coeur. S'il avait réussi à faire accepter Hermione dans la grande salle des livres, il n'avait pas réussi à négocier pour lui. Comme si les pensées du Serpentard avaient traversées l'esprit de la Gryffondor, elle se tourna vers lui et murmura d'une voix douce: -Tu viens ? -Je n'ai pas le droit moi… Il n'y a que toi qui peut entrer.  
Drago regarda Hermione baisser la tête vers sol, comme si elle regrettait quelque chose. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il s'avança vers elle, posa délicatement sa main droite sur la joue gauche de Hermione et redressa son menton de pouce. -Fais toi plaisir, pour toi mais aussi pour moi. Il lui sourit puis, sans attendre de voir comment elle allait réagir, posa ses lèvres sur sa joue avec délicatesse. Il ne sut jamais le résultat de ce baiser car il se détourna sans l'observer et quitta le quatrième étage sans jamais se retourner.

* * *

Le cours de potion avait à peine commencé que déjà Hermione était énervée. Le professeur Slughorn leur avait demandé de faire une potion assez compliquée, décrite à la page 439 du manuel, et, bien sur, Harry ne suivait pas du tout les instructions. Il faisait aveuglement confiance en ce foutu prince et il avait en quelque sorte raison car ses potions étaient toujours parfaitement réussies, ou du moins beaucoup plus que celles de leurs camarades. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle se demandait comment elle allait tenir tout un an comme ça, à se faire surpasser par son meilleur ami. Elle adorait Harry mais c'était elle la meilleure. Ca avait toujours été le cas et ça devait rester comme cela, point final. -Tu devrais plutôt le découpé en fines lamelles, en tout cas c'est ce que le prince dit de faire. -Le prince n'a pas toujours raison et, dans le livre, il y a écrit qu'il faut les presser et non pas les couper. Moi je préfère suivre les instructions. -Tu as tort, ça pourrait t'aider tu sais… -Laisses moi tranquille Harry, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. Puis elle se détourna de lui, se re-concentrant sur sa potion violette et visqueuse. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit les autres élèves tout aussi en galère pour réussir leurs concoctions. Un certain blond semblait particulièrement énervé par son échec, vu la tête qu'il faisait, et Hermione sentit son ventre se serrer en voyant son regard masqué. Il était fâché mais aussi triste et dérangé par quelque chose. Le fait qu'il lui ai rendu l'accès à la bibliothèque avait allégé Hermione et elle était beaucoup moins en colère contre lui, ce qui lui permettait de comprendre les sentiments de Drago. Et elle ne savait pas si elle aimait être aussi attentive aux humeurs du blond ou si, au contraire, elle détestait le fait d'être dépendante du bonheur du Serpentard. Car, ne nous le cachons pas, elle était bien plus heureuse quand elle savait que lui aussi. Après tout, il avait fait quelque chose de magique pour elle. Quelque chose que même ses meilleurs amis n'avaient pas fait. -Miss Granger, vous devriez faire attention, votre manche trempe dans votre chaudron. Cette phrase, assez anodine, la fit paniquer et la jeune fille sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Tout le monde avait entendu la remarque du professeur Slughorn et bien sur, tout le monde en fut choqué. Hermione Granger, faire une bêtise et être inattentive ? Impossible. Pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Ayant reculée précipitamment, personne n'avait eu le temps de voir sa faute mais, vu la teinte de son visage et le regard de panique qu'elle avait, tout le monde savait qu'elle avait vraiment laissé tomber sa manche dans sa potion. Heureusement pour Hermione, le tissu n'avait pas touché le liquide et donc aucun des deux n'étaient souillé. -Je suis désolée, professeur… Je ne sais pas… Vraiment pas ce qu'il a pu se passer… C'est… Impardonnable… La voix chevrotante de la Gryffondor sembla attendrir le professeur de potion, qui était déjà fan de son élève, et il lui sourit avec gentillesse. -Nous n'avons rien vu. Un clin d'oeil et deux chaudrons plus tard, la malencontreuse aventure était oubliée par tous. Tous sauf une personne. Le jeune homme blond regardait Hermione, il était inquiet pour elle. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour elle. Autre chose que la bibliothèque. Quelque chose qui pourrait la faire craquer pour lui, petit à petit. Il était en train de se questionner lorsque la voix du gros lard qui leur servait des professeur s'éleva dans la salle. -Très bien, la fin du cours approche, arrêtez vos potions qu'on voit ce que vous nous avez fait. Slughorn commença à faire le tour de la classe, notant les potions et donnant quelques conseils aux élèves. Lorsqu'il passa devant la potion de Théo, il fut assez impressionné du résultat. En même temps, le Serpentard voulait devenir potioniste, métier que Drago envisageait aussi. Après tout, il avait toujours été doué et cela pouvait être intéressant. Mais ce n'était pas son but premier. Il voulait d'abord essayer d'être Médicomage. Slughorn félicita d'ailleurs le blond, bien que la potion soit à améliorer selon lui. Le professeur passa ensuite aux Gryffondor et aux Pouffy et les compliments fusèrent un peu moins. Hermione n'avait pas spécialement bien réussi mais sa potion restait convenable. Celle de Weaslaid était une véritable catastrophe et celle de Macmillan était apparemment pire. Puis ce fut au tour de Potter. Et à ce moment, Drago sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Un déluge de compliments s'abattit sur le Gryffondor, agaçant prodigieusement le blond. Normalement, Saint Potter était une catastrophe en potion. Il l'avait toujours été. Alors pourquoi cette année était-elle différente ? Drago n'en pouvait plus. Tournant la tête vers ses camarades de maison, il vit qu'il était le seul à être énervé. Théo, toujours égal à lui même, ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir que leur ennemi recevait des éloges et les autres Serpentard n'écoutaient déjà plus le professeur. Soupirant et encore plus énervé, le blond reporta son attention sur le balafré et vit du coin de l'oeil une furie. En effet, quelqu'un d'autre que lui était exaspéré par les compliments du professeur. Hermione était encore plus décoiffée que d'habitude, ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs et le bout de ses oreilles s'étaient colorées d'un rouge vif. En voyant cela, un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres minces de Drago mais il se détourna rapidement de la jeune Gryffondor, de peur que quelqu'un remarque la joie qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il la voyait. Il était peut-être amoureux d'elle, mais il n'était pas prêt à ce que tout le monde le sache. Ce serait trop difficile. Pour lui, pour elle et même pour la famille de Drago. La sonnerie retentit, permettant aux élèves de quitter le cours de la vieille limace. Drago, cerné de ses amis, ne se permit pas de regarder Hermione lorsqu'il passa près d'elle mais, en revanche, il prit le temps d'humer son parfum qui lui parvenait au nez. Une sensation d'apaisement l'engloba tout de suite et il se détendit imperceptiblement, ce qui lui permit de passer une merveille journée.

* * *

 _La première chose qu'il vit fut une mèche de cheveux blonde sur le sol. C'était étrange de voir quelque chose sur le tapis Persan, surtout lorsqu'on savait que la maison était toujours tirée par quatre épingles. Drago fit un pas de plus, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement. Une main pâle suivit la mèche blonde, puis ce fut tout un corps qui se retrouva sous les yeux du jeune Serpentard. Un frisson lui caressa l'échine lorsqu'il reconnut le doux visage de sa mère. Pourquoi était-elle par terre ? Drago savait que rien n'était normal. Il savait aussi que sa mère était inanimée, voire pire. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Il ne faisait que fixer son corps immobile. -Bien joué Drago… La voix nasillarde que le blond entendait semblait venir de partout. Des murs, du sol, du plafond, de sa propre tête. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Celle du Mage Noir. -Continue… Encore une fois, Drago sentit la voix vibrer tout autour de lui, en lui, et il en fut traumatisé. Pourtant, il l'écouta et se remit à marcher, dépassant le corps de sa mère sans pour autant vérifier comment elle allait. Il ne faisait que la regarder et marcher pour s'en éloigner. Il quitta le salon principal pour se retrouver dans un long couloir du manoir Malefoy, qu'il connaissait peu étant donné que c'était l'étage de son père. A part quand ce dernier le sommait de venir, il n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer dans cette aile du manoir, au risque de se faire violemment réprimandé. Il avait appris cela à ses dépens lorsque, âgé de six ans, il avait voulu jouer dans le bureau de son père. Il en gardait encore les cicatrices et les mauvais souvenirs. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas peur de pénétrer dans ce couloir, ni d'y marcher la tête bien haute et les épaules droites. Dans le couloir, Drago se retrouva nez à nez avec un autre corps sans vie. Celui de son père justement. Drago était moins choqué, moins désemparé de voir cela que lorsqu'il avait trouvé sa mère. Mais il sentit tout de même son coeur accélérer et ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur la porte close au bout du corridor. La pièce interdite. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, il se retrouva devant et ouvrit le bureau de Lucius sans même toquer. Là, majestueux et menaçant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'attendait. Il avait ce sourire carnassier aux lèvres, et cet air de maitre qu'il arborait toujours lorsqu'il se tenait face à ses esclaves de Mangemorts. Drago n'en était pas un mais le Mage Noir comptait bien le rallier à sa cause. -Je t'attendais Drago. Et elle aussi d'ailleurs… D'un geste de la main, il donna la permission au blond d'observer la pièce sombre. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la jeune femme attachée et torturée. Elle avait les cheveux en batailles, le corps meurtri, les yeux vitreux et apeurés. Du sang recouvrait sa peau d'albâtre, des plaies béantes semblaient régner en maitre sur le corps de la femme. -Drago… -Tues la Drago. Tues cette Sang-De-Bourbe et purifies ton sang par la même occasion. Le blond, tournant son regard effrayé vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vit que celui ci ne rigolait pas. Il était très sérieux et attendait visiblement que le jeune Malefoy obéisse. Mais il ne voulait pas obéir. Il ne voulait pas tuer la brunette. Mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire. C'est surement pour cela qu'il leva sa baguette et murmura le sort impardonnable. Une lumière verte jaillit et un cri se fit entendre._

-Drago ! Drago ! Mais Drago réveilles toi bon sang ! Deux mains étaient en train de secouer le blond avec vivacité, afin de le faire reprendre connaissance. Le jeune homme était plongé dans un sommeil profond, remplis de rêves abominables, et contrairement à ses camarades de dortoir, il n'avait pas été réveillé par ses propres cris. Il ne le fut que grâce aux mains énergiques de Blaise, qui le secouait comme un pommier. -Arrêtes ça, Zabini, je vais te gerber dessus. -Oui bah ça sera mieux que de t'entendre gémir et hurler comme un damné. Drago le regarda avec étonnement. De quoi parlait-il ? Il n'avait pas crié. C'était Hermione qui hurlait. Elle appelait à l'aide, elle suppliait, elle souffrait, elle murmurait le prénom du blond. Un long frisson saisit Drago et il sentit de la sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il entendait de nouveau la voix de la Gryffondor l'appeler, il entendait toujours son cri de douleur lorsqu'il avait prononcé le premier sort impardonnable. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Cette fois, Blaise n'était pas responsable de la nausée. Les souvenirs et les rêves l'étaient. Drago se leva précipitamment, bousculant son meilleur ami d'un coup d'épaule, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Accroupi devant les toilettes, le beau blond essayait de contrôler les hauts-le-coeur qui le faisait frémir et qui le faisait rendre les restes de son diner de la veille. -Mec, ça va ? Un grognement fut la seule réponse qu'il fut capable de donner à Blaise avant de se remettre à vomir. La respiration erratique, il se laissa bientôt choir sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain tout en tentant de contrôler les battements de son coeur et les frissonnements réguliers qui le prenaient. Il avait torturé l'amour de sa vie. Il avait écouté le Seigneur des Ténèbres et avait blessé la femme qu'il aimait. Si Blaise ne l'avait pas réveillé, il l'aurait probablement tué d'un Avada. Un autre haut-le-coeur le prit et il se redressa le plus vite possible afin de ne pas vomir autre part que dans les toilettes. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Lorsqu'il en fut capable, il se rendit compte qu'il avait raté et que le sol avait été touché. Un soupir contrit franchit ses lèvres entrouvertes et Blaise dû l'entendre car il s'approcha de son meilleur ami, malgré l'odeur fétide et le dégout qu'il éprouvait dans ce genre de cas, et le saisit par l'épaule. -Viens te recoucher, je vais m'occuper de nettoyer et j'irais chercher Mme Pomfresh après. Le blond ne trouva pas la force de résister et se laissa emmener en direction de son lit. Théo était debout lui aussi et, étrangement, il arborait une expression inquiète au visage. Drago en fut étonné et il se demanda s'il avait l'air si mal en point que ça pour que le garçon le plus indifférent de la planète le regarde ainsi. Même si Théodore était un ami, il ne se souciait que très rarement des autres, ou du moins il ne laissait pas transparaitre ce qu'il pensait. Voilà pourquoi le petit groupe ne savait jamais vraiment si Théo était avec eux ou pas. Mais ce matin, Drago savait qu'il n'était pas tout seul face à ses peurs, face à ses cauchemars. Enfin étendu dans son lit, le blond ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Le voyage, pourtant très court, l'avait épuisé et il sentait que la nausée était toujours présente, prête à lui faire rendre ce qu'il n'avait déjà plus dans le ventre. -Tiens, Drag'. Le Serpentard s'était attendu à entendre Blaise mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, il vit Théo, assis à ses côtés avec un sourire doux aux lèvres. Il tenait une serviette verte dans une main et un saladier dans l'autre. Il trempa la serviette dans le récipient et la posa ensuite sur le front du malade. -C'est froid… -C'est normal, c'est de l'eau. Moi aussi, je fais souvent des cauchemars. La seule chose qui m'apaise quand je suis dans le même état que toi, ce sont les serviettes mouillées sur le front. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais ça me fait toujours du bien. Sinon, je t'ai apporté un verre d'eau, ça te fera peut-être plaisir aussi… Il sourit de nouveau à son ami et tamponna délicatement son front à l'aide de la petite serviette. Pendant quelques instants, le silence régna dans le dortoir. Tout le monde dormait encore, à part les trois amis, et Blaise étant parti chercher l'infirmière, il ne restait plus que Théo et Drago. Ce dernier sombrait peu à peu dans une sorte de comma bénéfique pour calmer sa nausée et son petit coeur bien trop pressé. Mais, alors qu'il allait s'endormir de nouveau, les souvenirs de son cauchemar refirent surface, le replongeant dans un état de stress et de malaise profond. Il rouvrit précipitamment les paupières et tenta de se redresser pour fuir la douceur de ses draps. Heureusement, Théo était toujours là et il l'empêcha de faire cela. -Calmes toi Drago. Tout va bien, c'est fini, d'accord ? Incapable de parler, le blond approuva avec des hochements de tête vigoureux. Il avait peur, c'est d'ailleurs cela qui nouait ses entrailles. -Tu veux me dire de quoi tu as rêvé ? De nouveau, Drago répondit à l'aide de sa tête. Mais cette fois, sa réponse était négative. Il ne voudrait jamais en parler à haute voix. Cela rendrait l'affaire beaucoup plus réel. Et cela l'obligerait aussi à avouer les relations qu'il entretenait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car ces cauchemars n'étaient pas anodins. Ils n'avaient pas été créés par son inconscient, loin de là. Encore une fois, Drago se fustigea. Tout cela était de sa faute. Si seulement il prenait le temps de fermer son esprit, il ne serait plus embêté par ses cauchemars. Il ne voyait que cela comme solution car, rejoindre les rangs du Mage Noir était totalement inconcevable pour le blond. Pourtant, c'était surement ce qui allait arriver, Drago s'en doutait depuis longtemps maintenant…

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? J'attends vos critiques, donc ne vous gênez pas pour vous servir de vos petits claviers ;)**

 **Bisous, et à bientôt je l'espère !**


	11. Chapter 10

**Coucou les amours, un nouveau chapitre est de retour (oui je fais des rimes nulles, ça vous pose un problème?) Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que mon petit chapitre sort tout frais, tout chaud de mon ordinateur et qu'il n'attend plus que vos petits yeux pour être heureux. Alors ne vous gênez surtout pas, et lisez le :D**

* * *

Chapitre 10

-Il ne va vraiment pas bien, c'est une catastrophe. Blaise est resté avec lui le temps de notre petit déjeuner, vu que lui ne mange pas le matin. Il le laissera le temps de nos cours mais on s'arrangera pour aller le voir le plus tôt possible.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me chercher ? J'aurais…

-Tu n'aurais rien fait du tout, tu sais bien que le matin tu n'es pas efficace. Et puis, tu détestes qu'on te dérange pendant ton sommeil et tu supportes encore moins le vomi que Blaise, tout le monde le sait.

-Ok tu marques un point. Mais Drago est mon meilleur ami et quand il n'est pas bien, je suis la seule à l'aider, ça aussi tout le monde le sait !

Pansy, en plus d'être inquiète, était fâchée ce matin. Pourquoi personne ne lui disait jamais rien ? Théo s'était tenu près d'elle pendant tout le déjeuner et il n'avait pas pensé à la prévenir que son meilleur ami rendait tripes et boyaux. Non, au lieu de ça, il lui avait raconté son plan pour attirer Quinn dans son lit, encore une fois. Ce n'était que lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés devant la salle du professeur McGonagall, deux minutes à peine avant que le cours débute, qu'il trouva normal de lui dire que Drago n'était pas bien.

-Oh j'ai oublié de te dire mais Quinn va venir nous voir jouer demain et je compte bien l'impressionner, c'est quand même…

-Je m'en fous Théo. Je me fous royalement de Quinn et de ce que tu comptes lui faire. Mon meilleur ami est malade, il a besoin de moi et je n'ai pas la tête à t'écouter parler de ta pute, ok ?

Théo comprit qu'il avait dépassé une ligne invisible et qu'il était allé trop loin. Il approuva d'un signe de tête, comme pour s'excuser silencieusement, puis croisa le regard de Hermione Granger qui était en train de les observer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sentait son regard se poser sur eux mais cela l'intriguait de plus en plus. Pendant cinq ans, elle les avait royalement ignorés, pourquoi commencer maintenant à s'intéresser à eux ?

-Tu sais ce qui se passe avec le castor ?

-Quoi ? De quel castor tu parles ?

D'un mouvement du menton, il montra la Gryffondor à Pansy. La jeune femme sentit ses joues se colorer mais heureusement, le brun ne pouvait pas la voir étant donné qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Reprenant constance, Pansy se tourna vers Théo. Elle était étonnée qu'il ait remarqué quoi que ce soit donc elle en conclut qu'il parlait de quelque chose qui venait de se passer et non pas d'une de ses suppositions personnelles. Il n'était pas assez attentif pour cela. Théo était le gars le plus déconnecté que la jeune Serpentard pouvait connaitre et il n'avait jamais fait attention aux sentiments des autres. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'assez intéressant pour lui.

-Elle a dû t'entendre parler de tes ébats et elle a été choquée. Tu sais bien que c'est une vraie sainte nitouche.

Théo approuva d'un vague signe de tête, apparemment satisfait de la réponse de la jeune femme. Il allait parler lorsque la vieille McGo arriva, son air stricte et son regard dur au visage.

-Très bien, jeunes gens. Entrez sans faire de bruit et installez vous rapidement. Miss Parkinson, où sont Messieurs Malefoy et Zabini ?

Comme si son nom l'avait invoqué sur place, Blaise apparut au bout du couloir, sa robe de sorcier à peine enfilée.

-Drago n'allait pas bien aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il a été envoyé à l'infirmerie donc vous pourrez demander plus d'informations à Mme Pomfresh.

La professeur de métamorphose acquiesça, les lèvres serrées, et continua à faire entrer ses élèves dans sa classe. Un peu plus loin de là, Hermione venait enfin de saisir les paroles des Serpentard et de comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas vu un certain blond au petit-déjeuner de ce matin. La brunette, inquiète, tenta de se concentrer sur le début de cours. C'était une leçon importante qu'ils débutaient aujourd'hui et la Gryffondor en avait besoin pour ses ASPIC.

-Le sortilège d'Apparition d'oiseau sert à faire apparaitre des êtres vivants. C'est difficile et de nombreux accidents peuvent arriver avec ce sort. C'est pour cela qu'il suit le Principe de quasi-dominance des êtres artificiels. Nous commencerons avec les oiseaux puis les serpents et ainsi de suite. Ce sort n'est qu'une illusion et ces êtres vivants finiront par disparaitre.

Hermione, en bonne élève, avant tout noté, ou du moins elle avait essayé. Même si elle ne cessait de se rappeler l'importance de suivre les cours avec application, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser son cerveau divaguer. Plus les minutes passaient et plus elle avait du mal à se concentrer. C'est surement pour cela qu'elle ne réussit pas une fois le sortilège, au grand dam du professeur McGonagall qui espérait voir son élève la plus douée parvenir à faire apparaitre un petit animal. Lorsque la cloche sonna, personne n'avait encore réussi le sortilège. Le professeur de métamorphose lança donc à ses élèves:

-Pour le prochain cours, je veux que vous vous soyez entrainés et je veux que vous arriviez au moins à les faire apparaitre légèrement, voire totalement.

Hermione, ayant toujours un niveau de stress élevé à cause de Drago, se tourna vers Pansy et lui lança un regard suppliant. Elle se doutait que la Serpentard était au courant de ce qui se passait entre elle et son meilleur ami et elle espérait qu'elle accepterait de l'aider. L'interrogeant du regard, Hermione cherchait à savoir où se trouvait le blond, afin d'aller le voir durant son heure de pause. Mais Pansy ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre. C'est donc encore plus déprimée et inquiète qu'elle commença à ranger ses affaires. Harry et Ron l'attendaient à l'extérieur de la salle et elle ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, lançant un dernier regard suppliant à Pansy qui ne lui répondit que par un visage fermé et un regard froid.

-Tu vas bien, Hermignonne ?

La voix de Ron la surprit mais elle ne put lui faire remarquer car quelqu'un venait de la percuter violemment.

-A l'infirmerie.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il suffit à mettre du baume au coeur de Hermione. La Gryffondor remercia Pansy du regard lorsque cette dernière commença à s'éloigner. Mais c'était sans compter Ron qui lança d'une voix énervée:

-Eh Parkinson ! Ca va on te dérange pas trop ?

-Un peu, quand miss Je-Sais-Tout prend toute la place avec ses grosses fesses.

-Je vais t'étrip…

-Monsieur Weasley, y a t-il un problème ?

Ron, devenu rouge de colère jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, n'avait pas remarqué le professeur McGonagall sortir de sa salle. Elle n'avait pas pu suivre la conversation des jeunes gens mais avait parfaitement entendu les menaces du rouquin. Ce dernier, peu désireux de se créer des problèmes à cause de la Serpentard, baissa simplement la tête en marmonnant.

-Non professeur, tout va bien.

Hermione avait parlé avec gentillesse et politesse, signifiant à la vieille professeur de ne pas s'inquiéter. Puis, du regard, elle fit taire les protestations de Harry qui cherchait à défendre son meilleur ami.

-Bon, moi je vais travailler.

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous dans la salle commune ?

Cette question, Hermione aurait du la redouter. Mais, bien trop heureuse de dire la nouvelle à ses amis, elle lança d'une voix guillerette:

-Non, je vais à la bibliothèque. -Pardon ? Mais Hermione tu sais bien que … Enfin je veux dire …

-Dumbledore a parlé à Mme Pince, elle m'accepte de nouveau là-bas.

Les trois amis poussèrent tous des cris, de stupéfaction pour deux d'entre eux et de bonheur pour la dernière, et des manifestations de joie suivirent ensuite de la part de Harry et Ron. Ils finirent par la laisser partir et elle se dirigea lentement vers les couloirs du quatrième étage, jetant des regards par dessus son épaule pour voir quand ses amis allaient disparaitre. Lorsque ce fut fait, Hermione pressa le pas, en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle ne souhaitait pas travailler. Pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu Drago.

-Je peux vous aider Miss Granger ?

Hermione releva la tête et remarqua qu'elle était bel et bien arrivée à l'infirmerie et que nul autre que Mme Pomfresh se tenait devant elle. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'excuses. Après tout, c'était tout à fait impossible que Hermione Granger vienne voir Drago Malefoy, vu leur inimité. La jeune Gryffondor ne pouvait donc pas arguer cela. Il lui fallait quelque chose d'autre.

-Eh bien euh… j'ai très mal à la tête et euh… au ventre aussi.

Rouge pivoine, Hermione attendait de voir la réaction de l'infirmière tout en cherchant Drago du regard dans la salle.

-Très bien, venez vous allonger quelques instants, je vais chercher un petit truc pour vous.

Hermione, ravie par cette proposition, se précipita presque à l'intérieur. Une tête blonde apparut bientôt dans son champ de vision. Il était en train de dormir, ou du moins c'est ce que pensa Hermione en le voyant allongé dans un des lits, entouré par les draps blancs et les yeux clos.

Drago avait une douleur lancinante au crâne qui l'empêchait de s'endormir, malgré la dose considérable de potion de sommeil que lui avait fourni Pomfresh. La peur lui serrait toujours les entrailles, lui donnant régulièrement la nausée mais sans le faire régurgiter, ce qui était déjà une avancée. Le blond entendit du bruit mais il n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les paupières. La fatigue, la peur, la douleur l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement. De plus, il savait que s'il ouvrait les yeux, la lumière l'agresserait et il aurait encore plus mal à la tête. De toute façon, il devait s'agir de la grosse infirmière et la vision de cette femme l'agaçait rapidement, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi vu la gentillesse qu'elle montrait à son égard. Pourtant, l'odeur qui lui parvint aux narines n'était pas celle de Pomfresh. Ce n'était pas non plus sa main qui pressait la sienne et ce n'était pas sa voix qui résonna près de son oreille.

-Je te déteste toujours autant mais ne t'avises pas de me laisser comme ça une nouvelle fois…

Hermione ne devait pas s'être rendue compte qu'il n'était pas endormi, sinon elle ne lui aurait jamais dit cela. Elle n'aurait pas osé. Elle n'aurait rien dit parce qu'elle aurait eu peur de la réaction de Drago, pour le début de sa phrase autant que pour la fin. Pendant quelques secondes, le blond hésita à lui dire qu'il était réveillé. Après tout, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle ne sache pas. Elle serait surement mal à l'aise de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait entendu. Mais, il voulait aussi voir sa réaction si elle comprenait que c'était le cas. Doucement, il ouvrit donc les paupières et la regarda. Elle était assise sur une chaise juste à côté de son lit, la tête posée sur le doigts de ses mains entrecroisées. Elle avait aussi pris sa main dans les siennes et avait fermé les yeux, comme lorsqu'elle profitait du soleil tombant sur sa peau, quand le printemps arrivait à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ? Tu serais malheureuse sans moi ?

Hermione sursauta et ouvrit les paupières précipitamment, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Puis, ses joues se couvrirent d'un joli rose très léger et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Drago l'avait souvent vu faire cela, mais à chaque fois, c'était à cause de Weaslaid, lorsqu'il lui faisait plaisir, qu'il rigolait avec elle ou qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui, elle faisait cela pour lui.

-Pas du tout, je serais même plus heureuse sans toi mais il faut bien que j'ai quelqu'un avec qui me prendre la tête tu ne crois pas ?

-Parce que Potty et la Belette ne te suffisent plus ?

-Haha, très drôle.

Malgré le sarcasme dans sa voix, un sourire franc s'étendait sur les lèvres de Hermione, mettant du baume au coeur du blond. Il aimait tellement la voir ainsi. Heureuse. Avec lui. Doucement, avec une certaine appréhension, Drago tendit sa main libre vers elle et la posa contre sa joue. Puis, comme la Gryffondor ne disait rien, il caressa sa peau soyeuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Drago ?

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi es tu à l'infirmerie ?

« Oh… » Le blond n'avait pas prévu cette question. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. La vérité lui ferait peur ou lui donnerait envie de l'aider. Pas forcément parce qu'il comptait pour elle mais parce qu'elle essayait toujours de sauver tout le monde. Alors, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que Voldemort lui envoyait des menaces par rêves interposés. -J'ai du manger quelque chose de mauvais.

Hermione le regarda avec suspicion, pas vraiment convaincue par la réponse de Drago. Après tout, il mentait aisément, avec son visage impassible et ses yeux insondables, c'était si facile pour lui de cacher ce qu'il pensait. Elle était sûre qu'il lui mentait souvent. Ou du moins, qu'il lui avait menti plus d'une fois.

-Ok, si tu le dis…

Doucement, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas contente de cette réponse et qu'elle la savait fausse, elle enleva ses mains de la sienne et recula afin qu'il ne puisse plus la toucher. Une lueur nouvelle brilla dans ses yeux et Hermione l'interpréta comme une sorte de douleur morale. Pourtant, et même si le blond semblait vouloir garder un contact avec elle, il ne rectifia pas sa réponse. Il ne fit que plonger son regard dans le sien et la fixer avec une intensité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-Miss Granger ?

En entendant la voix de l'infirmière se rapprocher, Hermione se recula précipitamment du lit du blond et s'étala sur celui d'à côté, si rapidement qu'elle manqua de glisser de l'autre côté et de se cogner violemment la tête contre le sol. Cette fois, elle aurait un réel prétexte pour rester à l'infirmerie au moins.

-Voilà votre potion, pour vos maux. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester vous reposer quelques heures.

-Merci Madame Pomfresh.

Un sourire et un hochement de tête plus tard, les deux jeunes étaient de nouveaux seuls. Drago avait relevé la tête de son oreiller et regardait la brune avec une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ? Quelqu'un t'as fait mal ?

Plus il posait des questions moins il avait de réponses, ce qui le rendait plus anxieux encore. Du moins, c'est ce qui apparaissait à Hermione. C'est ce qu'elle ressentait en entendant la voix éreintée de Drago, en voyant son regard plein de terreur, en le sentant se tendre à ses côtés. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, après toutes les années de détestation il avait peur pour elle.

-Tout va bien Drago, je voulais juste… Enfin, rien d'important. La seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est que tout va bien pour moi.

Elle lui sourit encore un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble se détendre puis détourna la tête, fixant son regard sur le mur d'en face. Elle avait tant de chose à dire, tant de chose à exprimer mais tout restait bloqué.

-Hermione ?

-Hmm… ?

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

* * *

-Lors de votre cinquième année, je vous ai donné un devoir très important à faire, qui avait pour sujet les Arbrisseaux autofertillisants. Nous allons nous en servir cette année, pour étudier les plantes carnivores.  
Alors que Mme Chourave poursuivait son discours sur quelque chose qui n'intéressait personne sauf peut-être Hermione, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore discutaient entre eux. Sans Drago, les relations entre eux étaient plus libres et en même temps plus étranges. Le blond était une sorte de barrière, contre les expansions de joie mais aussi contre celle de colère. Il était le pacificateur, celui qui retenait tout le monde ensemble, et les trois amis voyaient la différence quand il n'était pas là. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas les disputes qui régnaient sur l'amitié mais ce n'était pas non plus le bonheur. En fait, ils étaient tous inquiets pour Drago, qui n'était toujours pas revenu, même après une longue matinée de repos.

-Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il reviendra demain ?

-Je ne sais pas mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il a besoin de sommeil. Avant qu'il ne se réveille et qu'il re-décors notre salle de bain, il criait, sûrement à cause d'un cauchemar. Il souffrait clairement, et un nom n'arrêtait pas de revenir, ce qui me fait penser qu'il s'inquiétait pour cette personne.

Blaise semblait pensif en disant cela, comme si se remémorer les souvenirs du matin était troublant. Pansy eut peur de la suite. La jeune Serpentard savait de quel nom il s'agissait. Et elle savait que Drago ne voudrait pas que les autres le connaissent. C'est pour cela que d'une voix neutre, elle demanda au noir:

-C'était qui ? La personne qu'il appelait, je veux dire.

-Je ne sais pas, un truc finissant par « ne » mais je n'ai jamais réussi à en saisir le sens, je sais juste que ce n'était pas un mot mais bien un prénom.

Imperceptiblement, Pansy se détendit et poursuivit la conversation plus détendue. -En tout cas, je n'aime pas qu'il soit comme ça. J'espère qu'il ira mieux bientôt.

-On vous dérange là-bas ?

La voix du professeur de botanique, singlante et plutôt colérique, stoppa tous les élèves, qui se tournèrent vers les trois Serpentard.

-Si vous pouviez parler un peu moins fort, commença Pansy, ce sera parfait mais je doute que ce soit dans vos cordes.

-Vocales ?

L'intervention de Théo fit rire nerveusement quelques élèves mais apporta surtout un blanc encore plus profond que celui qui serait apparu après les paroles de la brune. Ces blagues n'étaient jamais drôles, car soit peu à propos soit totalement nulles. Mais bon, personne ne pouvait être parfait pas vrai ?  
-Miss Parkinson, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours et vous Monsieur Nott, veillez cesser vos interventions inutiles et vous mettre au travail. Ca vaut aussi pour vous Monsieur Zabini.

Le noir, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche après les réprimandes du professeur, sentit la colère poindre le bout de son nez mais il ne dit rien, ne préférant pas s'attirer des problèmes. Pansy et Drago suffisaient amplement au corps professoral, Blaise n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche, bien que son caractère de Serpentard aurait voulu intervenir plus souvent. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, les trois Serpentard se mirent à travailler, devant s'occuper de nourrir d'abominables plantes carnivores qui geignaient lorsqu'elles avaient faims.

-C'est vraiment répugnants !

-Pans', tu veux bien arrêter de te plaindre, nous aussi ça nous soule mais c'est probablement à cause de toi si on se retrouve à faire cela.

-Ah oui tu crois Théo ? Sinon, c'est peut-être à cause de ton humour pourri que personne n'apprécie.

-Mon humour n'est pas pourri, il n'est juste pas de votre niveau.

-Oui c'est vrai, excuse nous d'être meilleurs que le dessous de tes chaussures.

-Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon humour n'est pas comme le dessous de mes chaussures, franchement tu exa…

-Vos gueules.

Ces deux mots, sortis sans pression de la bouche de Blaise, calma les deux Serpentard, prêts à s'étriper sur place. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le noir, le regardant avec des yeux lançants des doloris.

Un peu plus loin dans la salle, quatre Gryffondor s'amusaient joyeusement avec des plantes qu'ils devaient remettre dans la terre. Neville était lui particulièrement heureux de faire cela, il se sentait tellement dans son élément. Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait plus que tout au monde, il aurait sûrement répondu qu'il souhaitait un poste de professeur de botanique à Poudlard. Mais ce n'était pas encore de son âge, et il ne voulait surtout pas destituer son actuel professeur de ses fonctions. Il n'en était pas encore à la hauteur. A côté de lui, Harry et Ron ne suivaient pas vraiment le cours, préférant discuter de l'entrainement de Quidditch de la veille, au plus grand déplaisir de Hermione.

-Tu as vu quand j'ai arrêté ce souafle, c'était un coup magnifique de la part de Gin'. Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça, ses chevilles prendraient deux tours de taille et j'en entendrais parler toute ma vie.

Harry rigola face à la remarque de son meilleur ami et lui frappa virilement l'épaule, comme pour lui assurer qu'il n'ouvrirait pas la bouche sur ce sujet devant la rousse.

-C'est vrai que tu as bien joué sur ce coup, tu as été phénoménal.

Gonflant la poitrine de fierté, Ron sourit et tenta de rallier Hermione à la conversation, cherchant à recevoir encore plus de compliments.

-Je n'étais pas là Ron, je ne peux pas te donner mon avis.

-Roooh, oui d'accord mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas me dire ce que tu penses de mon style de jeu.

-Je ne m'y connais pas, je ne peux donc pas juger.

Neville se mit à ricaner en entendant Ron râler face à ce manque de compliments de la part de la Gryffondor. Alors que le roux allait relancer le sujet, la sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves se précipitèrent en dehors de la serre. Bras dessus, bras dessous, Hermione, Harry et Ron se dirigeaient vers le château, alors que Neville restait discuter avec l'un de ses professeurs préférés. La Gryffondor appréciait de voir un de ses camarades si passionné, elle se voyait un peu en lui et elle adorait ne pas se sentir seule. A cette pensée, et à la suite d'un enchainement de ces dernières, elle se mit à réfléchir à ce que devait faire Drago en ce moment. Elle s'était attendue à le voir en cours durant l'après-midi. Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour revenir le plus vite possible. Mais visiblement, son état n'avait pas du s'améliorer. Le coeur de la jeune fille se serra mais elle refusa d'y penser plus longtemps, préférant se concentrer sur la conversation mouvementé qui se tenait à ses côtés, entre un Ron révolté et un Harry amusé.

-Je te dis que ce sera des saucisses ce soir, pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

En entendant cette phrase, Hermione arqua les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel. Ron était réellement en train de se mettre en colère pour une simple question de menu ? Apparemment oui, car il continua de s'agiter tout en parlant de l'accompagnement qu'il souhaitait avoir. Elle reconnaissait bien son meilleur ami là dedans mais tout de même, elle en était abasourdie. Finalement, ce soir là, ce fut du poulet qui fut servi et Hermione et Harry purent en entendre parler pendant encore une heure après le repas.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà, je sais que la fin (comme toujours) n'est pas terrible, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Comme toujours, je suis incapable de vous dire quand est-ce que le prochain chapitre sera publié, je voudrais éviter de vous faire trop attendre mais bon les cours, ça occupe beaucoup comme vous vous en doutez ;)**

 **Breffouille, pleins de bisous sur vos petites joues, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions !**


	12. Chapter 11

**Alors, après plusieurs semaines, voire mois, d'absences, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Ce n'avait pas été très long, pas plus de dix secondes, pourtant ça avait suffit à Drago pour sentir la peur s'insinuer dans ses veines. Il savait que ce n'était pas réel, que tout était dans sa tête et que ça n'arrivait pas vraiment. Non personne ne faisait rien à Hermione, personne ne tuait sa mère ou ne torturait la Gryffondor. Personne non plus n'avait décidé d'infliger des visions d'horreurs à Drago. Tout se trouvait dans sa tête et rien que dans sa tête. C'est avec cette pensée que le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et poussa un long cri capable de réveiller un mort. On l'aurait d'ailleurs plutôt décrit comme un hurlement de terreur mais Drago ne voulait pas avouer sa peur. Même pas à lui même, c'était bien trop difficile. Ou lâche diraient certains.

-Monsieur Malefoy ?

Une lumière venait de s'allumer et, au bout de l'allée de lit, l'imposante infirmière apparut, baguette brandie devant elle. Tremblant et en sueur, Drago se redressa dans son lit et tenta de masquer son visage à l'aide d'un air digne et dédaigneux, comme pour montrer qu'il était vaillant et non pas terrorisé par une simple vision apportée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsque Pompom s'approcha, il distingua plus nettement le visage de la grosse infirmière, ce qui le fit de nouveau trembler. Elle semblait pétrifiée, totalement perdue et il savait être responsable de cet état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait. C'est donc d'une voix qu'il voulait forte que Drago énonça:

-Excusez-moi, j'ai du me cogner en me retournant et la douleur a dû être fulgurante, je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Laissez moi vous ausculter, au moins pour être sûr que vous allez bien.

-Non !

Le blond avait parlé avec trop de précipitation, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle s'approche. Sinon, elle verrait qu'il avait transpiré, qu'il avait défait ses draps. Elle verrait aussi ses yeux fous et sentirait son front brûlant. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'approche de lui.

-Enfin, je veux dire par là que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous embêter. Je me suis juste tapé la main contre la table de chevet, ce n'est rien d'autre. Je préfère que vous retourniez vous coucher, s'il y a quelque chose d'autre, je vous appellerais, promis.

Suspicieuse et toujours un peu inquiète, l'infirmière fit un pas en arrière. Puis un autre et encore un, s'éloignant de plus en plus du Serpentard. Son regard ne le quittait pas, comme si elle avait peur qu'en le quittant des yeux il lui arrive quelque chose d'abominable. Pourtant, elle finit par quitter la partie de l'infirmière où séjournaient les élèves pour s'enfermer dans sa pièce à elle. Soulagé d'avoir échappé à l'inspection de Pompom, Drago retomba dans son lit. Une migraine commençait à lui chatouiller derrière l'oeil et la sueur perlait toujours à son front brûlant de fièvre. Le regard fixé au plafond, le jeune homme était incapable de se rendormir. A chaque fois qu'il fermait un oeil, des visions qu'il refusait de voir apparaissaient dans sa tête et lui redonnait envie d'hurler.

C'est ainsi que, sans que Drago puisse se reposer, l'heure du loup laissa la place à l'heure du rossignol et que les élève commencèrent à envahir l'école de leurs bruits. Fébrile mais tout de même motivé à sortir de cette foutue infirmerie, le Serpentard écarta ses couvertures, qu'il avait remises en ordre en comprenant qu'il n'aurait rien d'autre à faire de sa nuit, et posa un premier pied hors du lit. Comme si elle l'avait épiée et qu'elle avait attendu qu'il fut debout, Pansy débarqua dans l'infirmerie totalement vide et se précipita vers son meilleur ami. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la brune se précipita vers lui et l'accabla de reproches.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait appelé ? Pourquoi tu as laissé ces deux crétins de Zabini et Nott s'occuper de toi à ma place ? Et pourquoi tu m'as abandonné pendant toute une journée de cours ? Si tu n'avais pas été aussi mal en point, et aussi si je n'étais pas autant dégoutée par le vomi, je te promets que je serais venue te tirer ce lit par l'oreille pour te trainer en cours. Tu n'imagines pas comment c'était abominable sans toi ! Ne refais plus jamais ça.

-Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Pans'.

Rien qu'avec cette petite phrase, rien qu'avec ces six mots, il la fit craquer. Sans plus rien dire, elle se précipita dans ses bras et le serra contre elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il la sentit se détendre contre lui et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond en remarquant à quel point il comptait encore pour elle. Même après tant d'années d'amitié, de disputes, de séparation, ils étaient encore comme les cinq doigts d'une main. Liés, pour l'éternité. Ou du moins, jusqu'à la fin de la vie d'un des deux. Probablement celle de Drago, qui arriverait très rapidement s'il ne rejoignait pas les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A cette pensée, le blond se mit à frissonner et Pansy le ressentit jusque dans ses os. Se reculant, elle dévisagea son meilleur ami.

-Ça va Drago ? Tu as froid ? Tu es tout pâle, enfin je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude. Si tu as besoin de rester plus longtemps à l'infirmerie, fais le. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'irais bien. Enfin non, mais j'aurais tout le temps de t'en vouloir quand tu seras rétablis.

Sans formuler de paroles, le blond répondit par la négative et commença à se préparer pour aller en cours. Pansy, habituée depuis longtemps à voir Drago dans son plus simple appareil, ne se détourna pas lorsqu'il enleva son bas de pyjama et alla même jusqu'à l'aider à s'habiller. Elle voyait bien qu'il était faible et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire seul mais quand Drago avait décidé quelque chose, rien ne servait de discuter, on ne pouvait pas l'en dissuader. C'est donc pour cela que la Serpentard s'avança vers le garçon qui faisait partie de sa vie depuis maintenant quinze ans et l'aida à enfiler une chemise blanche, repassée et sans un seul faux-pli. Incapable de la fermer seul à cause de ses mains tremblantes, elle s'occupa de boutonner chaque bouton, jusqu'au col, frôlant son torse de ses doigts fins. Ces contacts ne leur faisaient plus rien depuis longtemps maintenant. Peut-être au début avaient-ils été tentés. Lorsque leurs hormones avaient commencés à agir sur leurs corps, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert l'existence de la sexualité, oui dans ces moments là, ces gestes les émoustillaient, leur faisant croire qu'ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, la première - et dernière- fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, ils avaient bien compris que ce n'était pas fait pour eux. Non, une relation amoureuse était totalement inenvisageable entre les deux amis et ils l'avaient très vite compris. C'est sûrement pour cela que lorsque Pansy glissa sa main contre le coeur du blond, à même sa peau, ils ne tressaillirent pas et qu'aucune envie ne vint troubler l'air. Ce geste ne fit qu'attirer l'attention de Drago, qui releva son regard bleu acier vers sa meilleure amie et qui attendit qu'elle parle.

-Elle ne t'en voudra pas non plus tu sais ? Granger. Elle ne t'en voudra pas si tu restes plus longtemps à l'infirmerie.

Baissant la tête ainsi que le regard, Drago eut soudainement un air coupable. Il n'avait rien dit à Pansy, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir pourquoi il avait tant envie de quitter ce lieu. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction d'Hermione qu'il voulait partir. C'était parce qu'il voulait vérifier qu'elle allait bien. C'était pour veiller sur elle.

-Je sais. Je ne veux juste pas rester ici. Pompom commence à me courir sur le haricot.

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de la brune en entendant la phrase de Drago. « Me courir sur le haricot » était une expression moldue que Pansy affectionnait particulièrement. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais devant personne mais elle la trouvait amusante et plutôt bien trouvée. Un jour, elle avait eu le malheur de le dire à Drago, qui ne ratait plus une occasion pour la dire.

-Très bien alors allons-y dans ce cas.

C'est donc un bras glissé sous celui de Drago que les deux amis se mirent en route, direction leur premier cours de la journée.

* * *

-Tiens, la fouine est de retour, notre paix aura été de courte durée.

Cette phrase, très anodine et prononcée par Harry, eut pour effet d'accélérer les battements du coeur de Hermione. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le revoir aujourd'hui, vu l'état dans lequel elle l'avait vu la veille au soir, juste avant le repas. En effet, la Gryffondor lui avait rendu visite, vers dix-huit heures trente, mais le blond somnolait et elle n'avait pas voulu le déranger. Durant les quelques minutes où elle l'avait regardé, elle avait remarqué qu'il était bien plus pâle qu'à son habitude et qu'il ne cessait de s'agiter, comme s'il était sous l'emprise d'un cauchemar. Elle en avait donc conclu qu'il resterait encore quelques jours en compagnie de Madame Pomfresh. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se retourna pour vérifier la véracité de ce que disait Harry, elle le trouva bien devant elle. Enfin, pas devant elle véritablement mais tout de même pas si loin. Appuyé contre le mur, il avait une posture nonchalante. Son regard, par contre, dénotait avec sa posture et Hermione en conclut que ce n'était qu'un masque, pour convaincre les autres qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être debout et prêt à entrer en cours.

-C'est pas possible ce qu'il m'agace, avec sa tête de gosse de riche et ses manières de Sang-Pur.

-Ron, je te signale que tu es un Sang-Pur aussi…

-Oui mais euh… Enfin, pas comme lui. Tu cherches la petite bête 'Mione, franchement c'est nul.

-Ce qui est nul, c'est de critiquer tout le monde Ronald.

Sur cette phrase, la brune se détourna de ses deux meilleurs amis et entra dans la classe qui venait tout juste de s'ouvrir.

Drago observait sa Gryffondor depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes et il ne pouvait que conclure que quelque chose la chiffonnait. Elle ne cessait de se manger les ongles, et tapait nerveusement le sol de son pied droit, faisant trembler tout son corps par la même occasion. A côté d'elle, ses deux imbéciles de copains ne faisaient rien pour la détendre et ne discutaient qu'entre eux, la laissant totalement seule et sans aucune distraction pour ce cours de potion ennuyeux à mourir. Blaise, assis à côté du blond, avait bien remarqué que quelque chose le préoccupait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Peut-être était-ce encore ce cauchemar ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas, vu qu'il semblait porter toute son attention sur Hermione Granger. Le noir avait parfaitement entendu le nom que Drago ne cessait de répéter la nuit où il avait fait son cauchemar. C'était celui de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Blaise n'avait pas voulu l'avouer devant Pansy et Théo, ne sachant pas comment ils auraient réagi face à l'information. Il s'était donc tu et avait tenté de broder une histoire assez crédible pour que Pansy ne pose plus de questions.

-Hé, Drago.

En entendant son prénom, le blond sursauta, conscient d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, et se tourna pour regarder Blaise. Sans parler, il incita le noir à dire ce pourquoi il avait interrompu les pensées de Drago.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu comptais jouer ce week-end. Le match est contre les Poufsouffle.

Drago, encore perturbé par ses rêves noirs, avait totalement oublié le match de Quidditch que les Serpentard jouait le samedi. A dire vrai, il ne voulait même pas participer à cette partie, ne souhaitant pas s'éloigner autant de Hermione.

-Je ne pense pas.

Blaise tiqua face à cette réponse. Si le blond ne jouait pas, c'était qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Sans rien répondre, il se détourna et reporta son attention sur le cours, bien que ses pensées fussent maintenant occupées par des centaines de suppositions plus folles les unes que les autres pour expliquer le comportement de son ami.

A la fin du cours de potion, qui avait semblé duré des heures, Hermione trouva un papier froissé sur sa table. C'était étrange, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir laissé un seul déchet ici. D'ailleurs, elle ne froissait jamais ses parchemins, même lorsqu'elle n'en avait plus besoin, c'était contre nature. Abimer ainsi du papier, ça ne passerait jamais à l'esprit de Hermione. Elle attrapa donc le parchemin et le déplia, pour voir ce que ça pouvait être. Quelques mots étaient inscrits dessus, attirant l'attention de la Gryffondor. « Près du lac, midi pile. DM » La phrase avait été griffonnée à la va-vite, pourtant la signature était toujours aussi propre, distinguée et particulièrement soignée. Les joues devenues légèrement rouges, Hermione se mit à sourire distraitement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à recevoir un mot de Drago, surtout pas alors que tous leurs amis étaient présents dans la pièce. C'est donc heureuse et avec des questions plein la tête que la brune se dirigea vers ses deux autres cours de la matinée.

* * *

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Drago se précipita hors de la classe dans laquelle il se trouvait pour se diriger vers les cuisines de Poudlard. Pansy et lui avaient eu une idée un peu particulière, pour impressionner la Gryffondor et il souhaitait le mettre à exécution le plus rapidement possible. Ce midi en fait. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, il lui avait laissé un message, pour l'avertir de ce qu'ils allaient faire. En fait, il ne lui avait quasiment rien dit, préférant lui faire une véritable surprise. Il lui avait simplement donné rendez-vous. Jetant un coup d'oeil a la montre de luxe autour de son poignet, Drago remarqua qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une petite demi heure pour tout préparer et accéléra le pas, pour arriver plus vite dans l'antre des elfes de maison. Quand il posa son premier pied dedans, il commença déjà à lancer des ordres, comme il en avait l'habitude chez lui.

-Il me faut une tourte au poulet, croustillante et dorée, des gougères au fromage, une crème glacée au chocolat et des pommes, plein de pommes.

Des petits elfes de maison commencèrent tout de suite à cuisiner, non sans avoir ronchonné pour certains. Se tournant vers l'autre partie, occupée à préparer le repas pour la grande salle, Drago leur lança d'une voix autoritaire, mais qu'il voulait tout de même aimable:

-Il faut me trouver une nappe, des coussins et des serviettes. Oh et aussi des bougies, peut-être que ça peut donner un air sympa à la scène…

Après ces dernières demandes, Drago n'attendit pas plus de deux minutes pour tout recevoir. Les elfes avait tout mis dans un grand panier, parfait pour un picnic. Tant mieux, c'était ce qui était prévu. Le panier sous le bras, le blond partit, non sans avoir remercié les petites créatures magiques, ce qui lui aurait valu une paire de claque de la part de son père s'il avait été là.  
Dix minutes après, tout était installé près du lac et Drago n'attendait plus qu'une chose: l'arrivée de Hermione. Nerveux, il ne cessait de se tordre les mains. Il était assez étonné de réagir comme ça, lui, Drago Malefoy, si assuré et si impassible. C'était vraiment très étrange de se voir réagir ainsi. Sur son visage, par contre, rien n'était révélé, sa peau toujours aussi lisse, son expression toujours aussi insondable. Soudain, comme une apparition divine, Hermione s'avança vers lui. Elle était vêtue de son uniforme, ainsi que de son écharpe au couleur des lions. Ses cheveux, ébouriffés et indomptables, flottaient légèrement dans son dos, à cause du léger vent qui soufflait. Et la lumière tombait sur elle d'une façon presque magique, la recouvrant d'un halo dorée et majestueux, lui donnant un air de déesse. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, un sourire en coin s'étendit sur les lèvres fines de Drago et il s'avança pour la rejoindre plus vite. Tendant la main vers elle, il l'encouragea à accélérer et, de l'autre main, lui montra le petit nid douillet qu'il avait installé au creux des arbres et juste en face du lac afin qu'ils puissent déjeuner. Ce fut au tour du visage de Hermione de s'éclairer par un sourire, comblant pleinement le blond qui ne voulait que la rendre heureuse.

-Woaw, c'est… magnifique ! Vraiment magnifique Drago. Tu as du te donner beaucoup de mal…

-Oh tu sais, à partir du moment où toute la nourriture est prête, il ne reste plus qu'à tout étendre.

Hermione, s'approchant encore du blond et donc de son repas, détailla ce qu'avait fait Drago. Après avoir étendu une nappe par terre, il avait « mis la table » avec des assiettes en carton et des verres en plastique. Puis, il avait sortie tous les plats du panier et les avait entreposé, comme pour allécher la Gryffondor.

-Qui a fait tous ces merveilleux plats ?

-Les elfes de Poudlard, je suis allé les voir tout à l'heure et ils m'ont tout préparé.

-Les pauvres, tu leur a rajouté du travail ! Tu sais, ils ont des conditions de vie déplorables et je ne veux pas encourager ce genre de traitements, enfin tu te rends compte que…

-Hermione, tout va bien, ils avaient l'air contents de le faire. Et je les ai remercié si tu veux tout savoir…

Manquant de s'étrangler avec sa salive, la brune le fixa avec ses grands yeux marron. Pardon ? Drago Malefoy ? Remercier des elfes de maison ? Même si elle n'en attendait pas moins d'un sorcier, elle était surprise que ce sorcier soit Drago, un sang-pur élevé dans la richesse et probablement habitué à ne pas traiter correctement un elfe de maison.

-Oh…

-Oui « oh » comme tu dis.

Le beau blond tentait de se contrôler mais un sourire avait fini par s'étirer sur ses lèvres, craquelant petit à petit son masque d'impassibilité et de froideur habituel. Il aimait surprendre sa belle, surtout avec des surprise qui, il le savait, lui faisait plaisir. Après tout, depuis deux ans maintenant, Hermione luttait avec acharnement pour protéger les espèces inférieures, comme les elfes de maison. La SALE, ou quelque chose comme cela. Il avait d'ailleurs cru comprendre qu'elle leur tricotait des bonnets, pour les rendre libre. Mais le seul elfe qui les prenait était Dobby, l'ancien elfe de maison de Drago. On le voyait d'ailleurs se promener dans les cuisines avec un empilement de bonnets sur la tête. Drago ne pouvait le nier, le petit elfe avait un certain style ainsi habillé. Le blond sourit encore un peu plus en se rappelant de la dégaine de Dobby, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Hermione, qui l'observait de ses yeux surpris. Visiblement, elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ce que Drago traite convenablement des êtres autres que des sorciers. Elle était tellement étonnée qu'elle n'avait pas touché aux petites gougères au fromage, posées devant elle.

-Tu ne manges pas ? Pourtant, c'est délicieux. Surtout quand ce sont les elfes qui les font. Oh, peut-être que tu n'aimes pas le fromage ? Ou les gougères ?

Elle ne répondait pas, l'observant simplement de son regard chocolat. Elle semblait ailleurs, ce qui inquiéta Drago.

-Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

Sans répondre, encore une fois, la jeune fille s'avança. Elle plaça une de ses mains contre la joue du beau blond, qui ferma un instant les paupières pour profiter de ce contact inattendu. Il allait les rouvrir lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de sa belle frôler les siennes d'une douce caresse. Et avant même qu'il ait pu réagir, elle l'embrassait, avec douceur, sans empressement ni aucune violence. Non, c'était un simple baiser, une petite pression sur la bouche du Serpentard. Mais, Merlin qu'est-ce que c'était agréable. Si elle faisait ça à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien, il deviendrait le jeune homme le plus gentil du monde. Il ferait tous les bons choix, si cela voulait dire qu'il recevait un baiser aussi doux que celui là à chaque fois. En quelques secondes, tout était fini, le baiser n'était plus qu'un souvenir, que Drago doutait même d'avoir vraiment vécu tellement cela semblait être un rêve. Dans un souffle, la jeune Gryffondor remercia le blond. Elle le remerciait pour le repas, pour la surprise, pour tous ses efforts pour être gentil à l'égard d'êtres qu'il n'était même pas censé considérer comme importants. Pour tout. Simplement parce qu'il était là et qu'il lui faisait vivre quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu auparavant. Parce qu'il faisait vibrer son coeur et qu'elle aimait être à ses côtés. Elle le remerciait tout simplement pour être lui.

* * *

-Où est passé Drago ? Il devait venir s'entrainer avec moi au Quidditch !

Blaise se tenait debout dans la salle commune des Serpentard, habillé de sa tenue de Quidditch et son ballet à la main. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire l'agacement. Visiblement, Drago ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il était occupé et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir faire de sport avec lui. En fait, à part Pansy, personne ne savait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Même la Serpentard ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Elle savait juste qu'il était avec Granger et qu'il ne passerait pas beaucoup de temps avec eux ce jour là.

-Il… Eh bien, il est retourné voir Pomfresh, pour surveiller son état. Elle lui a interdit de jouer. Donc tu vas devoir te trouver un nouveau partenaire, désolée.

-Tu mens Parkinson.

-Hein ? Bah non pourquoi ?

La brune, sans même paniquer face à l'accusation justifiée du noir, fixa son regard dans celui de son ami et le soutient, lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas du tout inquiète. Cela lui ferait peut-être croire qu'il avait tort en lui disant qu'elle mentait. Et puis, maintenir un contact visuel était important en amitié. Cela permettait de sonder l'autre, de voir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait. Tout cela, Pansy le considérait comme essentiel car elle avait toujours eu du mal à avoir beaucoup d'amis. Ceux qu'elle avait, elle voulait les garder. Et les protéger, les aider, être là pour eux. Donc elle plantait son regard dans leurs yeux et observait. Jusqu'à desceller la moindre étincelle de peur, de tristesse ou de colère. Et ensuite, elle creusait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en soient soulagé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient heureux.

-Blaise, tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas encore récupérer. Tu as vu comme il est pâle, il tremble tout le temps et on dirait qu'il s'apprête à devenir fou à la moindre seconde qui passe. Ne crois-tu pas que c'est mieux pour lui qu'il… ralentisse le rythme ?

-Non au contraire. S'il veut aller mieux plus vite, il devrait se dépenser, faire des choses avec nous, s'amuser, faire des choses qu'il aime. Comme du Quidditch avec son meilleur ami par exemple.

-Tu n'es pas son meilleur ami Blaisou.

La voix de Théodore venait de cingler l'air et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le coin où il était installé. Un sourire arrogant étirait ses lèvres et dans son regard brillait une pointe de fierté. Cette chose, c'était ce qui avait fait tomber Pansy amoureuse de lui. Parce que lorsqu'il regardait les gens avec cette fierté dans les yeux, il était magnifique. On aurait dit un prince dans son royaume. Un digne chevalier prêt à tout. Même à secourir la belle princesse en danger. Et en l'occurence, la princesse ici, c'était Pansy.

-Ta gueule, Nott, on ne veut pas de ton avis ici.

-Ouuuuuh. Mais c'est qu'il est énervé notre petit chaton. Apparemment, cette trahison de la part du prince des Serpents ne te plait vraiment pas !

Voyant que Blaise allait vraiment s'énerver cette fois-ci, Pansy se leva, mettant ses bras entre les deux dans un geste apaisant.

-Ok c'est bon on a compris. Blaise, viens on va aller voler un peu. Et toi Théo, tu vas rester là et te calmer, tout en réfléchissant à ton comportement inqualifiable, compris ?

Lorsque Pansy disait quelque chose, on l'écoutait. Voilà pourquoi le grand noir se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte, alors que le brun replongeait son regard dans le feu allumé dans la cheminer et qu'il semblait se mettre à penser à quelque chose. Pansy, elle, suivit Blaise, après avoir, d'un coup de baguette, fait apparaitre son blouson et son écharpe aux couleurs vertes et argentées de sa maison. Les deux amis se dirigeaient vers les terrains de Quidditch lorsque, au détour d'un arbre, la chevelure de Drago apparut devant eux. Blaise allait l'appeler quand il remarqua que le garçon n'était pas tout seul. Mais le pire fut probablement lorsqu'il reconnut la personne avec qu'il était.

-Pansy ? Que fout Drago avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Tu m'expliques s'il te plait ?

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour moi aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher dans vos reviews, je les attends avec impatience !


	13. Chapter 12

**Coucou les chéris !**

 **Vous avez vu, j'ai fait des efforts pour le temps de publication, vous vous devez d'être fiers de moi x)**

 **Enfin bref, voici le nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !**

 **Ah et bonne nouvelle ! J'ai eu mon Bac YOUPIIII ! ET, avec mention assez bien, ce qui est un véritable exploit vu tout le mal que j'ai eu pendant mes deux années de S. Mais finalement, je m'en suis sortie avec des notes plutôt pas mal, à part en physique mais bon on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Donc voilà, je voulais partager ça avec vous et tout et tout**

 **Brefouille, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas -Et dans les reviews bien évidemment , pas vrai ? pas vrai ?!-**

* * *

Chapitre 12

-Hey, Malefoy !

Le cri résonna dans le parc vide, suffisamment fort pour que les deux amoureux se retournent pour voir qui interpelait le blond. A dire vrai, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'ils aient eu, sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas censés être vu ensemble. Mais sous la surprise, ils n'avaient eu que cela comme idée. Comme très mauvaise idée. Ce fut Hermione qui remarqua la première les deux Serpentard qui approchaient. L'un semblait vraiment hors de lui, l'autre semblait totalement paniquée. Pansy, que la Gryffondor avait facilement reconnu à ses longs cheveux bruns, faisait de grands gestes, tentant visiblement de ralentir le garçon noir, voire même de l'empêcher de s'avancer plus vers le couple. Mais le jeune homme ne s'arrêtait. Il avançait à grandes enjambés, son visage se découvrant petit à petit aux yeux des deux jeunes installés près du lac. Quand ils furent assez près de Drago et Hermione, on put entendre un cri rageur qui s'échappait de la bouche de Blaise Zabini.

-Dégages Pans', laisses-moi allez péter la gueule à ce petit con de première !

Drago, en entendant cela, se leva précipitamment et s'approcha de ses deux meilleurs amis, les mains en l'air, autant pour montrer qu'il venait en tant qu'ami que pour calmer le jeu. Il savait que Blaise risquait fortement de le frapper. Mais il préférait cela à le voir s'en prendre à Pansy.

-Ce n'est pas sa faute Blaise, ne lui cries pas dessus, elle n'a rien fait de mal.

-C'est vrai tu as raison, c'est toi qui as fait quelque chose de mal Malefoy !

Le grand noir venait de cracher le nom de cette famille comme s'il s'agissait de pestiférés. Au fond de lui, Drago se sentit blessé. Il ne pensait pas que Blaise réagirait ainsi. Il pensait plutôt que ce serait le seul à accepter sa relation avec Hermione. Mais visiblement il s'était trompé.

-Arrêtes de faire ta tête de victime. Tu ne l'es pas. Ce n'était pas toi ici qui doit souffrir de cette trahison !

Encore une fois, le beau blond était blessé par les propos de son meilleur ami. Comme Blaise pouvait-il réagir ainsi ? Lui crier dessus pour une simple histoire de coeur ? Apparemment, Drago ne connaissait pas bien le noir. Apparemment, il s'était trompé sur lui. Admette cela fit naitre de la colère et de la tristesse en Drago qui commença tout d'un coup à répliquer.

-Je te pensais bien mieux que cela Zabini. Je pensais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Je pensais que tu serais d'accord avec moi. Mais, j'ai du me tromper.

-D'accord avec toi ? D'accord pour que tu décides de me mentir ? De me cacher la vérité à propos de Granger ? Oui, c'est sûr c'est tout à fait mon style d'aimer me faire rejeter par mon meilleur ami !

Pendant quelques instants, Drago resta sans comprendre. Il fixait le Serpentard de son regard gris sans saisir ses paroles. Comment ça se faire rejeter ? Et pourquoi parlait-il de cacher quelque chose ? Pourquoi parlait-il de mensonges ?

-Blaise, je… Je ne comprends pas…

-Mais oui c'est ça, prends moi pour un con vas-y, je dirai rien !

-Pas du tout, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu veux me dire.

Blaise, perdant visiblement patience, leva son poing, prêt à frapper le blond. Apparemment, il détestait vraiment qu'on se moque de lui. Le problème, c'est que Drago n'était en aucun cas en train de mentir. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre sa relation avec Hermione et de potentiels mensonges évoqués par Blaise. Il allait donc se prendre un poing dans la figure, une manière assez moldue de la part du noir pour se battre, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans le dos du blond.

-Zabini attends !

Les trois Serpentard interrompirent leur discussion, ou en l'occurence le début de bagarre qui allait probablement se déclarer lorsque Drago se serrait fait frapper, pour se tourner vers Hermione, qui se tenait maintenant debout. Elle était mal à l'aise, cela se voyait dans sa façon de tirer sur sa jupe plissée, de se torde les mains et même de regarder les trois amis. Mais, sa nature de Gryffondor reprenant le dessus, elle se lança et se mit à parler vite. Vraiment vite. De façon presque incompréhensible.

-Drago, Blaise veut savoir pourquoi tu lui as caché pour… nous. Enfin, pour ce qui est en train de se produire entre nous. Je pense que pour le moment, il ne s'intéresse pas à la personne avec qui tu… hum… sors ? Il veut seulement savoir pourquoi tu ne lui en as pas parlé.

S'arrêtant enfin de parler, la Gryffondor recommença à respirer normalement. Puis, après avoir fixé le blond pendant de longues secondes, elle se tourna vers le grand noir qui la regardait avec une lueur… impressionnée au fond de ses yeux.

-C'est bien ça ?

-Euh… eh bien, oui. Enfin je veux dire, je m'en fous que tu sortes avec une Gryffondor, une Serpentard ou même une Poufsouffle, bien que je ne préfèrerais pas… Moi, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler. Au lieu de me mentir, d'inventer des excuses pour ne pas être avec moi, et même de faire mentir Pans' pour toi, tu aurais pu me dire ce qu'il se passait. Enfin, Dray, tu sais que j'en aurais rien eu à faire, j'aurais même été content. Bon ok, peut-être que je n'en aurais pas rien eu à faire parce que Granger quoi ! Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
Un sourire s'était étendu petit à petit sur le visage du noir alors qu'il parlait, éclairant son visage d'ange.

-Donc, tu ne m'en veux pas de… fréquenter Hermione ?

-Bien sur que non, imbécile, intervint Pansy, pourquoi te ferait-il la tête pour cela ? C'est ton meilleur ami pour l'amour de Merlin !

Drago, contrairement à son habitude, se mit à rire. Le voir ainsi, rire, être heureux, réchauffa instantanément le coeur d'Hermione, qui observait la scène d'un peu plus loin. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, si détendu. Et elle savait que c'était grâce aux deux autres Serpentard. Car quoi que le blond puisse dire, ses amis étaient littéralement tout pour lui. Alors avoir l'approbation du noir devait être un soulagement pour Drago.

-Par contre, j'attends toujours des excuses pour tes mensonges et cachoteries.

-Okay, okay, capitula Drago en levant les mains comme pour faire son mea culpa. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité à propos de mes relations avec Hermione. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir donné des excuses bidons pour ne pas être obligé de t'accompagner partout.

Blaise poussa le blond d'un léger coup de poing à l'épaule, un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents incroyablement blanches au visage. Drago fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se remettre à rire. Bientôt Pansy et Blaise se joignirent à lui. Soudain, Hermione ne sentit de trop. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ce groupe. Ce n'était pas ses amis, ce n'était même pas des connaissances. Et les voir si heureux ensemble ne fit que la rendre nostalgique. Car elle n'avait plus aucune relation semblable avec ses propres meilleurs amis. Et cela lui brisait le coeur. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrange les choses, avec Ron mais aussi avec Harry, avec lequel elle avait été très distante depuis quelques temps. Elle allait donc aller les voir, leur parler sincèrement et essayer de rattraper les choses. Sans faire de bruits, elle ramassa ses affaires et se faufila discrètement entre les arbres pour retourner au château. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour voir Drago sourire à Pansy, qui avait posé une main sur son torse. Une vague de jalousie caressa le ventre d'Hermione, qui se promit d'en reparler à Drago la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient tous les deux. En attendant, elle sourit face à la bonne humeur du garçon qu'elle n'avait pas vu sourire depuis plusieurs jours puis se détourna et prit la direction de la salle commune des rouge et or.

* * *

-Le cavalier en F2.

La pièce de l'échiquier sorcier s'avança seule, en renversant une autre par la même occasion. Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry, signe de son agacement. Il détestait perdre, surtout contre Ron qui était un joueur excellent. Pourtant, il ne cessait de recommencer à proposer ce jeu, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il se ferait battre.

-La dame en…

-Hey, salut Hermione !

Ginny venait de se lever du canapé où elle était installée et s'avança vers l'entrée de la salle commune, ouvrant les bras pour accueillir son amie à l'intérieur. La Gryffondor aux cheveux indomptables accepta cette étreinte avec plaisir, surtout après sa prise de conscience quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Mione !

Harry, après l'avoir regardé sans vraiment y croire, se leva et lui sourit. Depuis deux ou trois jours maintenant, le brun n'avait eu aucun contact avec sa meilleure amie, qui semblait les fuir le plus possible. La voir ici, près d'eux, faire des câlins à Ginny et lui sourire était un soulagement pour Harry qui avait cru la perdre. Hermione se sépara de la rousse puis s'avança vers Harry, lui aussi ayant fait un pas en avant pour se rapprocher d'elle. Elle lui souriait, prête à passer au dessus de toutes leurs disputes pour simplement… redevenir le trio d'or. C'est donc avec cette volonté qu'elle le prit à son tour dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez sur la clavicule du jeune homme tandis que celui ci glissait le sien dans les cheveux de sa meilleure amie.

-Tu m'as manqué Harry…

-Toi aussi Mione', murmura le brun.

Son souffle vint chatouiller la nuque de la Gryffondor qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus face à cette marque d'affection. Là, dans les bras de son meilleur ami, elle se sentit renaitre. C'était comme si, tout d'un coup, tous ses problèmes s'envolaient, toutes leurs disputes disparaissaient, toutes ses peurs s'évaporaient. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione sentait qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Et que tout se passerait bien. Car elle était avec ses amis, et que rien ne pouvait plus déraper. Dans la tête de la jeune femme, tout était parfait. Cette scène, de retrouvailles, de bonheur, d'amour, était comme une douce chanson venant du passé. C'était comme un refrain qui ne cessait de se répéter dans ses pensées, l'apaisant et lui rendant le sourire. Harry et Hermione finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, le sourire toujours aux lèvres et les rouges légèrement rougies par la joie. Mais les sourires des deux amis disparurent bien vite lorsque Hermione se tourna vers Ron, toujours assis près de la table d'échec. Il arborait son visage neutre, celui qui ne laissait présager que des problèmes. Hermione allait s'approcher de lui quand il leva une main en l'air pour l'arrêter.

-C'est le retour de l'enfant prodige c'est ça ?

-Ron !

Ginny regarda son frère avec des yeux étonnamment grands. Sa voix avait déjà convaincue Hermione que la rousse était fâchée contre son frère donc sa posture ne fit que confirmer ses pensées. La plus jeune du groupe avait croisé ses bras contre sa poitrine et fusillait son frère du regard. Elle se tenait aussi en retrait du groupe, comme si une dispute avait éclaté un peu avant l'arrivée de Hermione.

-Non, non je ne me tairais pas cette fois ! Tu n'es pas obligé d'être d'accord avec moi, je m'en fiche totalement ok ?

Ron s'était levé à son tour, envoyant valser un peu plus loin le jeu d'échec, étalant les pièces un peu partout autour de lui.

-Elle est égoïste, ne pense qu'à elle et ne recherche que son intérêt personnel.

-Bravo Ronald, tu viens de nous faire la définition du mot égoïste. Je suis fière de voir que tu t'es amélioré depuis que je vous ai « abandonné », tu as appris un nouveau mot ! Je te félicite.

Hermione regardait le roux avec ironie, ayant adopté la même posture que Ginny. Apparemment, Drago déteignait plus sur elle qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Avant de se rapprocher de lui, elle n'aurait jamais parlé ainsi à Ron. Elle n'aurait pas eu ce comportement très … Serpentard…

-Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu auras appris les mots « pardon » ou « excuses » parce que visiblement tu ne sais faire aucun des deux.

Puis Hermione se détourna et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre en direction des dortoirs des filles. Elle fut bientôt rejoint par Ginny la Furie, qui claqua la porte derrière elle.

-Aaaah ! Je n'en peux vraiment plus de mon crétin de frère, tu as très bien fait de le remettre à sa place !

La jolie rousse faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux jusqu'à se les arracher. Elle s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais par contre, tu aurais du le voir après que tu sois partie ! Il avait sa tête de… eh bien d'imbécile renvoyé dans ses but. C'était vraiment hilarant, tu aurais adoré voir ça, je te promets !

Le rire moqueur de Ginny fusa à travers la pièce, mettant du baume au coeur de Hermione, installée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle ne pensait pas que la petite soeur serait fâchée par le comportement du grand frère. Hermione pensait être seule à lutter contre la méchanceté et l'agressivité de Ron mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'il pouvait être ainsi avec d'autre personne qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas non plus pris en compte l'allégeance de Ginny qui penchait vers la brune plutôt que vers son propre frère. La rouquine s'avança vers sa meilleure amie, posant bientôt ses mains sur les genoux de la Gryffondor.

-Je sais pourquoi tu t'es éloignée de lui mais je sais aussi que c'est toi qui essaye de revenir et qu'il te repousse. Ne te blâme pas pour tout cela, ce n'est vraiment pas ta faute. La seule chose que je te demanderais est de ne pas en vouloir à Harry aussi.

-Jamais je n'en voudrais à Harry pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas responsable. Et Merlin sait que Ron n'est pas la responsabilité de mon meilleur ami !

-Oui mais Ron est aussi son meilleur ami et il semble être obligé de choisir son camp. Malheureusement, il sait que tu es plus indépendante que mon stupide frère. Harry sauvera toujours la veuve et l'orphelin, ce qui veut dire qu'il choisira toujours Ron tant qu'il pensera que tu es assez forte pour le supporter. Mais se priver de ta compagnie le fait souffrir, je le vois dans ses yeux…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais tout cela et je ne lui en veux aucunement. Mais il choisit son camp et je choisis le mien. Je ne peux plus supporter ton frère, donc je ne peux plus être avec Harry.

C'est aussi simple que cela. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux filles, qui se regardèrent longtemps dans le blanc des yeux, avant que Ginny aille s'assoir sur le lit de la brune et commence à parler d'autre chose.

-Et sinon, tout se passe bien pour toi et le bel inconnu ?

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive tellement la question de la rousse l'avais prise par surprise. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait parlé de Drago à Ginny, sans donner son nom mais quand même. Elle se devait d'être prudente, de faire attention à ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

-Il continue d'être attentionné et prévenant. Ce midi, il m'avait préparé un pique-nique près du lac et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu retourné à la bibliothèque. Tu sais, qu'à cause de Ron, j'en avait été viré. Eh bien Dr… Le bel inconnu a fait en sorte que je puisse m'y rendre de nouveau.

-C'est adorable de sa part, vraiment. Mais ça aurait été mieux si c'était Ron ou encore Malefoy qui avait intercédé en ta faveur tu ne penses pas ? Parce que c'est tout de même eux les responsables. Mais on s'en fiche puisque maintenant les portes de ton lieu préféré te sont rouvertes !

La jolie rousse se mit à sourire, autant parce qu'elle était heureuse pour son amie que parce qu'elle commençait à entrevoir quelque chose. Hermione avait laissé échappé des informations, en prononçant le début du prénom du garçon et en rougissant à l'évocation de Malefoy. Ginny n'étant pas bête et, surtout, connaissant son amie, elle savait que cela n'était pas dû au hasard. Mais elle ne dirait rien pour l'instant. Car tant qu'Hermione n'aurait pas décidé de se confier, la rouquine ne chercherait pas à la forcer. Tout cela était une affaire de temps, et tout vient à point à celui qui sait attendre.

* * *

Tapant du pied au sol, Drago commença à s'élever dans les airs. Serrant bien son balai d'une main, il débuta sa course autour du terrain, prenant de la vitesse au fur et à mesure. Il se sentait léger et insouciant. Plus aucun de ses problèmes n'existaient, ils avaient tous disparus dès que les pieds du blond avaient quittés la terre ferme. C'était toujours la même chose lorsqu'il volait. Tout s'envolait avec lui, quittant ses épaules pour le laisser tranquille l'espace d'un entrainement. La tête vide, Drago volait toujours en cercle, prenant toujours un peu plus de vitesse. Blaise faisait la même chose devant lui. Comme promis, les deux amis avaient décidés de voler un peu. Après tout, Hermione s'était sauvée avant que le blond ait pu en discuter avec elle et les retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami étaient trop importantes pour qu'il aille à sa recherche. D'ailleurs, il la soupçonnait de s'être sauvée afin de lui laisser du temps avec ses amis. Il pensait que la jeune femme avait du se sentir de trop et qu'elle avait décidé de lui laisser de l'espace. C'était gentil de sa part si c'était bien cela et il s'était promis de se rattraper avec elle après. D'abord, il devait faire un entrainement de Quidditch avec son meilleur ami puis discuter avec Pansy. Ensuite, il irait rejoindra sa belle sans se faire remarquer et la remercierait comme il fallait.

-Eh Don Juan, tu te concentres ?

-Qui ?

-Don Juan. C'est un personnage dans une pièce de théâtre moldue qui est… Enfin bref, on s'en fout. Concentre toi, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

Sans répondre, Drago piqua en direction du sol puis fit une remontée spectaculaire, presque à la verticale. Il fila vers Blaise, qu'il dépassa rapidement, puis se tourna de nouveau vers lui, un air goguenard et méprisant au visage.

-Bon tu te concentres un peu ?

Le noir manqua de s'insurger face à ce manque de respect mais ne dit finalement rien, préférant rejoindre le sol, en direction d'une grande boite de bois. Après avoir quitté son balais, il l'ouvrit et choisit ce qu'il était venu chercher. Le vif d'or voleta quelques instants près de Blaise avant de s'éloigner et de disparaitre.

-A toi de jouer, Dray.

Le blond, qui s'était immobilisé pour observer son meilleur ami, se concentra sur la petite balle volante. Il mit une minute trente-neuf avant de l'apercevoir et piqua dans sa direction. Une course folle débuta, dans laquelle le vif d'or menait une tête blonde à travers un terrain totalement vide de joueurs. Après deux minutes et deux secondes, Drago souleva le bras d'un geste victorieux tandis que, dans sa main, deux petites ailes se recroquevillaient sur elles-mêmes.

-Il faut que tu ailles plus vite Malefoy. On ne risque pas de battre les Pouffy comme ça !

Descendant le plus rapidement possible, Drago rejoint son meilleur ami avant de lancer.

-La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'étais encore le capitaine des Serpentard, et c'était encore moi qui faisait les remarques. J'ai fait combien ?

-Trois minutes quarante et une.

Le blond grimaça face à cette statistique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un si mauvais temps. Potter ne lui ferait pas de cadeau à leur prochain match, tout comme les attrapeurs des autres équipes. Il devrait donc travailler beaucoup plus, Blaise avait raison, il devait absolument remonter son score.

-Okay, relance le chrono.

Drago lâche sa proie, qui se ranime immédiatement. Le blond la laisse gentiment s'éloigner puis remonte sur son balais et s'élance de nouveau, permettant à Blaise de mettre en marche l'horloge chronométrant son meilleur ami.

-Plus vite, accélère, allez trouve ce vif d'or !

Et le noir continua de beugler ainsi sur son camarade pendant de longues minutes. Encore et encore. A s'en casser la voix. A faire bourdonner les oreilles de Drago. Blaise cria des ordres, des encouragements, des insultes, jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse à l'ouest et que la nuit prenne petit à petit possession des lieux, les laissant dans un noir des plus complet. Bientôt, Drago se posa au sol pour la cinquantième fois au moins de l'après-midi. Il tenait le vif d'or dans sa main gauche et son balais dans la droite.

-Et cette fois ?

-Une minute et cinquante-six secondes.

-Yes !

Drago, se permettant toujours de se laisser aller devant ses amis, se mit à sourire aux oiseaux, heureux d'avoir rattrapé son retard en une après-midi. Jouer au Quidditch depuis tout petit avait des avantages, et même après un long moment de pause, Drago était toujours un attrapeur très doué. Après une frappe virile dans le dos, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Ils prirent une douche, se changèrent et rentrèrent au château juste à temps pour le diner. Théo et Pansy étaient déjà attablés, tout comme Crabbe et Goyle, à qui Drago ne parlait plus depuis longtemps maintenant. Il ne les supportait plus, autant à cause de leur stupidité qu'à cause de leur lien avec le Maitre. Le blond frissonnait toujours en voyant leurs sourires perfides, s'imaginait le Seigneur des Ténèbres les mener à la baguette pour leur faire faire toute sorte de choses. Du style torturer des gens. Ou les tuer. Ou… Non, il n'y avait probablement rien de pire que cela. Un nouveau frisson parcouru l'échine de Drago qui détourna le regard et préféra observer le reste de la grande salle. Ses yeux furent irrésistiblement attirés par une crinière brune indomptée et indomptable à la table des Gryffondor. Cette fois-ci, un léger sourire en coin prit place sur ses lèvres et Drago se sentit tout de suite mieux. Il suivit donc rapidement Blaise vers ses meilleurs amis et se mit à table avec eux, dévorant le plus de mets possibles. Après tout, la vie était belle. Depuis deux jours, Drago n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il avait passé du temps avec sa bien-aimée, et avait même pu remonter sur un balais. Le blond pouvait donc bien se permettre de manger à son aise, sans craindre la moindre chose.

-Finalement, tu joues samedi ou pas ? Vu l'entrainement que tu as eu, tu devrais être capable non ?

Le blond acquiesça avec empressement, bien trop heureux de pouvoir dire oui à cette proposition. Jouer contre les Poufsouffle -et les battre bien sûr- serait un bon moyen de se remettre en selle. De redevenir Malefoy le tout puissant. De faire valoir sa place de Prince des Serpents pour l'année.

-Parfait, parce que me taper encore une fois Harper comme attrapeur non merci !

Les quatre amis se mirent à rire à la remarque de Blaise, qui n'en pouvait visiblement plus, vu le visage qu'il tirait. Drago le rassura encore quelques minutes avant que le groupe ne change de discussion, préférant parler de choses plus communes que le Quidditch.

* * *

-Pss !

Cet appel venait de Drago, caché derrière un mur. Hermione avait sursauté en l'entendant, ne comprenant pas qui pouvait être là. Puis, elle remarqua une chevelure blonde et son coeur eut un raté. Depuis quelques jours, c'était une réaction basique pour la jeune fille lorsqu'elle voyait Drago. Bien sûr, cela l'inquiétait énormément, car elle redoutait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'égard du blond. Mais elle tentait de ne pas trop y penser, préférant profiter de l'instant présent avec lui plutôt que de se poser trop de questions, qui serait probablement sans réponse. Elle le rejoint rapidement, se cachant du regard des autres par la même occasion.

Le blond passa sa main contre la taille de la jeune fille pour la camoufler un peu plus. Ou peut-être aussi autant pour la rapprocher de lui. Après tout, c'était un homme amoureux qui, par conséquent, voulait sentir le corps de la femme qu'il aimait contre lui. Il fit donc glisser sa main sur la taille d'Hermione et la colla à lui, pour ensuite lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Merci pour notre déjeuner, même s'il a été quelque peu écourté… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, à cause de Blaise et Pansy…

Hermione secoua la tête, indiquant ainsi qu'il n'y avait aucune rancoeur entre les deux jeunes.

-C'était vraiment adorable de ta part, Drago. J'ai adoré ta surprise, vraiment !

Nichant sa tete contre l'épaule du garçon, Hermione apposa bien vite son nez contre le cou de Drago, respirant son odeur comme s'il s'était agit d'oxygène. Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne parlèrent pas, préférant apprécier ce moment de pure tendresse. Puis, Drago se décala, afin d'avoir Hermione dans son champ de vision. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui demande si elle serait d'accord pour venir voir le match de Quidditch, afin de l'encourager secrètement face aux Pouffy. Au début retissante, Hermione finit par accepter, consciente que cela faisait plaisir à Drago et que cela lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec ses propres amis. Ils se séparent donc avec la promesse de se voir sur les gradins -ou le terrain, pour Drago- et après un chaste baiser. C'est avec le souvenir des tendres lèvres d'Hermione que le blond retourna à son dortoir. Même si un masque impassible était plaqué à son visage, le jeune homme sautillait à l'intérieur de lui. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il était heureux et se sentait complet. La présence d'Hermione à ses côtés lui permettait d'être totalement lui et cela signifiait beaucoup pour Drago. Il allait raconter sa petite discussion à Blaise en arrivant dans le dortoir lorsque celui ci l'interrompit en lui tendant une lettre. Le noir ne semblait pas soucieux, ce qui aida Drago à ne pas paniquer en reconnaissant l'écriture fine et penchée de sa mère. Le blond ouvrit l'enveloppe alors que son meilleur ami partait se mettre en pyjama. Il aurait peut-être du attendre. Ou ne jamais l'ouvrir. La brûler, la jeter par la fenêtre, ou la déchirer en mille morceaux. Tout aurait été mieux que l'ouvrir. Car l'ouvrir signifiait lire des phrases horribles. L'ouvrir voulait dire voir s'afficher devant ses yeux des lignes et des lignes d'abomination. Car c'était bien cela que Drago lisait. Des abominations. Des horreurs innommables. Les yeux brûlants et les mains tremblantes, le blond laissa échapper la lettre qui glissa bientôt au sol. Elle atterrit aux pieds de Blaise, qui était revenu de la salle de bain, et le noir se pencha pour la ramasser. Il ne put s'empêcher de la lire en voyant dans quelle horreur elle avait plongé son meilleur ami.

 _Mon fils,_

 _Les mots que je t'écris sont difficiles, autant pour toi que pour moi, et j'aimerai te les éviter. Mais c'est impossible et j'en suis le premier désolé. Le Maitre s'impatiente, Il aimerait savoir comment tu avances dans ta mission. Il sait que tu ne travailles pas dessus et que tu essayes de contourner son autorité. Malheureusement, Il ne te laissera pas le faire, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Voilà pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. Drago, ta mère tient trop à toi pour te dire de renoncer à faire ce qu'il t'a demandé. Mais moi, je suis logique et je te supplie de faire ce qu'Il t'a demandé de faire. Il te menace à longueur de journée mais il sait que te tuer ne servirait pas à grand chose. Il commence donc à nous menacer, ta mère et moi. Ce matin, Il s'en est pris à Narcissa. Heureusement pour ta mère, il ne lui a lancée que des Doloris. Mais la prochaine fois, ce ne sera surement pas aussi « doux ». S'il te plait Drago, je ne peux pas perdre ta mère. Tout comme je ne peux pas te perdre, toi non plus. Et tu seras condamné si tu n'obéis pas au Maitre. Alors, je t'en pris, ne sacrifies pas ta famille, pas alors que je pourrais tout perdre. Pas alors que notre famille a besoin de toi. Je compte sur toi mon fils, je sais que tu en es capable._

 _L.M._

Le noir se figea, la lettre toujours en mains et un regard tourmenté posé sur son meilleur ami maintenant en larmes.

* * *

 **Voilààààààà**

 **Bon, je vous laisse me laisser vos avis qui, je l'espère, seront nombreux. Et pas trop assassin. D'ailleurs, je rappelle à toute fin utile que je suis l'auteure et que donc je suis la seule à pouvoir réparer tout ça donc me tuer serait une grossière erreur de votre part.**

 **Donc ne me tuez pas et laissez une review :D**

 **Love you guys !**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Moi, oui, c'était super, malgré le temps qui n'était pas franchement génial pour l'été mais bon, on fait avec !**

 **Alors, je m'excuse du fait que mon chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. C'est un chapitre très important dans l'histoire, il marque un tournant assez important, du coup j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture, et à tout à l'heure pour la note de fin de chapitre ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Cette nuit fut probablement la pire de toute pour Drago. Pleurer n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes, surtout lorsqu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui. Mais cette nuit là, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Lorsqu'il avait vu que les yeux de Blaise s'étaient posé sur la lettre de son père, il n'avait pu retenir le sanglot qui avait déchiré sa gorge. Lorsque son meilleur ami l'avait regardé lui, il n'avait pas réussi à se calmer et à camoufler ses larmes. Et lorsque Blaise était venu s'assoir à ses côtés, ça avait été la fin de tout. Plus les minutes s'égrainaient, plus ses joues baignaient dans les larmes, ses yeux rougissaient et son nez coulait. Il offrait une image pathétique à son meilleur ami qui, pourtant, n'en avait rien à faire. Blaise se sentait mal. Autant physiquement que moralement. En lisant la lettre, il avait eu une soudaine envie de vomir. Narcissa avait été menacée. Elle avait du subir des Doloris. Drago était menacé aussi. Par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et tout ce que son connard de père s'évertuait à lui dire, c'était de travailler sur sa mission ? Ne pouvait-il pas rassurer son fils ? Lui dire qu'il ferait tout pour que tout le monde s'en sorte ? Car, c'était bien cela le rôle de Lucius Malefoy. Protéger sa famille. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Il laissait Drago, jeune homme d'à peine dix-sept ans, le faire. Le grand noir se sentait aussi très mal pour son meilleur ami, qui devait vraiment être dévasté. Il aurait voulu savoir comment le soulager mais il n'avait aucune idée. Alors, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était présent si Drago avait besoin. Ils restèrent ainsi installés pendant des heures. Drago pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps tandis que Blaise tentait vainement de l'aider à supporter toutes ces horreurs. Des larmes coulèrent aussi sur les joues du noir, traçant un sillon sur sa peau sombre. Il ne faisait aucun bruit, pour ne pas gêner son meilleur ami qui avait simplement besoin de lui. Mais, alors que minuit approchait, les deux amis finirent par être épuisés. Ou du moins, Drago finit par arrêter de pleurer, reniflant à intervalle régulier. Le noir, en voyant que son ami se calmait petit à petit, décida d'ouvrir son lit et de glisser le blond sous les couvertures. Il était encore habillé mais, visiblement, pour une fois, cela ne le gêna pas. Il ferma simplement les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil léger et rempli de cauchemars. Blaise, qui ne souhaitait pas laisser Drago, s'installa par terre et attrapa une des mains de son meilleur ami. Il passa la nuit à veiller sur lui et à ressasser toute cette histoire dans sa tête. Il aurait voulu trouver une solution pour aider Drago. Il aurait voulu savoir comment réagir pour l'apaiser et le sortir de ses problèmes. Mais Blaise n'avait jamais eu à affronter ce genre de choses. Les seuls problèmes qu'il avait jamais eu étaient les mariages successifs de sa mère, ainsi que sa totale absence aux côtés de son fils. Rien en comparaison avec Drago. Voilà pourquoi, durant plus de quatre heures, Blaise se tortura l'esprit en tentant d'imaginer comment soulager son meilleur ami. Il ne trouva rien. Mais se résolu d'en parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait forcément l'aider.

Lorsque Drago s'éveilla, une violente douleur lui vrillait la tête. Il avait aussi les paupières collées entre elles et la gorge irritée. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Puis, dans un éclair de lucidité, il se dit que se devait être le résultat d'une longue nuit passée à pleurer. Étant donné que pleurer n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et que ça ne lui était en fait jamais arrivé de sa vie, il ne savait pas comment le corps réagissait après. Maintenant, il le savait. Il savait que sa peau devenait rouge, que sa gorge était sèche et râpeuse, que la lumière du jour faisait autant souffrir qu'un cri de mandragore. Un grognement franchit ses lèvres, le faisant d'autant plus souffrir. Il détestait être ainsi. Faible. Malade de chagrin. Au fond du trou. Au bord de la mort. Un mouvement à sa droite fit relever Drago. Ses cheveux blonds tombèrent devant ses yeux mais il parvint tout de même à voir ce qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Blaise, la bouche ouverte et de la bave dégoulinant sur son menton, était assis par terre, en train de dormir. Sa poitrine se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations et sa main ne cessait d'être secouée par des tremblements nerveux. Drago, sans savoir pourquoi, se sentit pousser vers son meilleur ami et il ne put se retenir de le secouer légèrement pour le réveiller. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas pour Blaise, comme s'il avait besoin d'être sauvé de son sommeil. Et aujourd'hui, son sauveur était le beau blond. D'un sursaut, le grand noir s'éveilla. Il regarda tout autour de lui, comme pour vérifier qu'aucun de ses cauchemars n'avaient pris forme réelle durant son sommeil. Lorsqu'il eut fait cela, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et tenta de parler. Mais la peine et la peur encerclaient sa gorge tout autant que son coeur et il ne parvint à rien faire. Ce fut Drago qui réagit en premier, prenant un air détaché pour lui dire:

-Il n'y a jamais eu de lettre, le hibou n'est jamais arrivé ici et tu n'as jamais rien lu à propos d'une quelconque mission, d'accord ?

Blaise acquiesça, mal à l'aise d'entendre cela. Cacher et nier la vérité n'était pas le bon plan. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait dû faire s'il voulait s'en sortir. Mais le noir savait qu'il était impossible de discuter avec Drago lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose. C'est pour cela qu'il n'ajouta rien et qu'il se leva, époussetant son pyjama froissé par le sol sur lequel il avait dormi.

-Blaise…

Le noir se retourna pour observer son meilleur ami qui avait, maintenant qu'il le regardait avec attention, un air maladif. Il était plus vert que blanc, ses cheveux habituellement blonds comme les blés étaient maintenant aussi terne qu'un soufflé effondré, et son regard perpétuellement pétillant de malice s'éteignaient peu à peu sous la dure réalité que son père lui avait imposé la veille.

-S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas. Si j'avais pu, je ferais des choix totalement différents.

Blaise acquiesça de nouveau, peiné d'entendre cela. En effet, s'il avait pu. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Car, à cause de Lucius, toute la famille Malefoy était en danger. Et, visiblement, seul Drago pouvait les sauver. Ce n'était peut-être pas juste mais c'était maintenant son devoir de veiller sur ses parents et de les aider. Il était très jeune, trop jeune, sauf que c'était une nécessité qu'il fasse cela. Qu'il se sacrifie. Qu'il fasse passer sa famille avant lui. Avant son bonheur. Avant sa propre vie.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Malefoy, je comprends. Je comprends plus que tu sembles le penser.

Le grand noir sourit, avant de se détourner de nouveau et d'aller se préparer. Dans un élan de désespoir, Drago se laissa retomber mollement dans son lit. Il aurait bien voulu y rester, il aurait souhaité se cacher sous la couette et ne plus en sortir jusqu'à ce la mort vienne le chercher. Malheureusement, il devait sauver les apparences. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait se lever et marcher. Qu'il devait s'habiller et se préparer pour son match de Quidditch. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres mais il ne prit pas le temps de s'apitoyer plus longtemps. Rejetant la couette d'un geste presque rageur, le beau blond commença sa journée tout en se rendant compte que ce dimanche était le tournant le plus dangereux de sa vie. Maintenant, plus ne serait jamais pareil. À partir d'aujourd'hui, plus aucune chance de connaitre le bonheur. Désormais, il ne serait plus Drago l'élève de Poudlard, mais Malefoy le jeune Mangemort.

* * *

 _Ses lèvres étaient partout sur elle. Sur sa bouche, dans sa nuque, sur sa poitrine et même… Oh mon Dieu, comment un baiser pouvait-il être si bon ? Pour Hermione, c'était une grande première. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela. On aurait dit… une explosion, un feu d'artifice à l'intérieur de son ventre. Et face à ce délice, la jeune femme saisit les draps entre ses doigts et se mit à gémir. Il lui faisait tellement de bien et en même temps tant de mal. Elle avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle lorsqu'elle était près de lui, ce qui n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Lâcher prise. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Mais lorsque celui qui la caressait de ses lèvres était près d'elle, c'était comme si elle ne savait rien faire d'autre. Alors qu'il l'embrassait une fois de plus dans un endroit auquel elle n'aurait jamais pensé, Hermione se posa une question. Qui était ce garçon qui la touchait ? Qui l'embrassait ? Qui la caressait ? Ce ne fut qu'à cette pensée, qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle ne connaissait réellement pas l'identité de la personne. Et dans un geste brusque, elle le fit se redresser. Ce n'est que là qu'elle se sentit défaillir. Alors qu'elle s'était attendue à une chevelure rousse et des yeux verts, elle se trouva face à l'opposé. La bouche en coeur, les cheveux en bataille et le regard fiévreux, Drago Malefoy se trouvait dans son lit._

Hermione Granger se réveilla ce dimanche en sursaut. La sueur recouvrait délicatement son corps, son coeur battait fort et elle avait encore l'impression de sentir les baisers brulants du beau blond sur sa chair. Sa respiration était erratique, ses cheveux totalement désordonnés et elle avait du mal à savoir si ce qu'elle venait de vivre, de ressentir était réel ou pas. Tournant la tête des deux côtés de son lit, elle comprit rapidement qu'elle avait rêvé et ressentit quelque chose auquel elle ne s'était pas attendue. Elle fut déçue. Ce qui était totalement absurde après tout. Elle ne pouvait pas être déçue de voir que Drago Malefoy, le garçon avec qui elle n'avait partagé que quelques baisers, n'était pas dans son lit. Non, elle devait mal interprété les chose ! Jetant ses pieds dans le vide, Hermione sentit bientôt le sol froid entrer en contact avec sa peau nue. Elle se mit presque à courir en direction de sa salle de bain tellement elle était frigorifiée. L'eau chaude qui se déversa de la plomberie la revigora, et fit vite partir le souvenir des baisers de Drago sur sa peau. Ainsi, sa tête finit par se vider et elle oublia le pincement qu'elle avait eu au coeur en se rendant compte que le garçon n'était pas réellement avec elle. Après quelques minutes sous la douche, Hermione décida de se préparer pour le match de Quidditch qui opposait les Serpentard aux Poufsouffle. Elle avait promis à Drago qu'elle y serait et cela lui permettrait d'être avec Harry et Ginny. Cela lui ferait du bien à elle, ainsi qu'à leur amitié. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle débarqua dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Harry l'accueillit avec une mine étonnée bien que très avenante, tandis que Ron s'écartait et se tournait vers sa copine, aussi bête que collante, Lavande.

-Tu sembles… heureuse ? Tu as si bien dormi que cela ?

-Mieux que cela ! D'ailleurs, ça me permet d'affronter une matinée Quidditch.

-Tu viens avec nous ?!

Harry était vraiment surpris. Ses sourcils froncés et son front ridé en étaient la preuve. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cette annonce. En même temps, Hermione n'était pas du tout sport. Mais alors pas du tout. C'était donc très étrange qu'elle vienne voir un match qui n'était même pas très attendu par les passionnés. Pourtant, le survivant passa outre et offrit un beau sourire à sa meilleure amie pour lui montrer qu'il était heureux d'apprendre qu'elle venait. Pendant le reste du petit-déjeuner, ils discutèrent d'un peu tout, comme des devoirs, des leçons avec Dumbledore et de tout ce qui pouvait toucher de près ou de loin à Voldemort. Ils essayaient d'être discrets, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Mais être Harry Potter n'aidait pas vraiment. Souvent, les élèves le regardaient. Comme si c'était un dieu vivant qui méritait l'attention de tous. Ce qui pouvait être très, mais alors très, agaçant. L'heure du match arriva et la plupart des élèves se dirigèrent vers les terrains de Quidditch, Hermione avec eux. S'installant aux côtés de Harry et de Ginny, la jeune Gryffondor commença déjà à chercher Drago du regard. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son numéro et de loin, elle avait de mal à bien voir les joueurs. La seule chose qui l'aida à le repérer fut sa crinière blonde, particulièrement reconnaissable malgré le fait qu'elle ait perdue de sa prestance. Hermione ne savait pas l'expliquer mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Rien qu'en voyant les cheveux du garçon dont elle avait rêvé. C'était une sensation étrange mais elle savait qu'elle devait s'y fier. C'était comme si tout allait basculer. Que le monde qu'elle connaissait allait exploser, s'éparpiller en des milliards de morceaux. Et que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. À cette pensée, une boule se logea dans la gorge et le ventre de la brunette qui ne fut plus capable de se concentrer sur rien. Elle se sentait perdue, dans ses pensées. Dans ses cauchemars. Et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir. Même lorsqu'un coup de sifflet retentissant emplie les oreilles de tous les élèves, annonçant le début du jeu. Elle ne se reconnecta à la réalité que lorsque quelqu'un la saisit par l'épaule et lui parla. Hermione ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait mais le simple contact lui permit de revenir auprès de ses amis.

-Mon Dieu, tu as vu ça, Harry ? Ce coup était fantastique !

Ginny criait par dessus l'épaule de la brune, la tenant toujours fort. Hermione n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé mais elle approuva tout de même, pour donner le change. Le match se passa ainsi, Ginny et Harry s'excitant lorsque de beaux coups étaient exécutés et Hermione se noyant petit à petit dans d'affreuses pensées et impressions. À la fin du jeu, que les Poufsouffle avaient gagné de peu, la brune suivit la marrée humaine tout en essayant de se vider la tête. Elle était bête de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Surtout en se basant sur des cheveux. Ceux de Drago Malefoy qui plus est. Pendant quelques minutes, elle y parvint mais elle croisa le regard de Zabini et de nouveau, tout vola en éclat. Mais cette fois, elle avait une véritable raison de douter.

La tête dans les mains, le prince des serpents sentait ses nerfs lâcher peu à peu. Il avait dû se cacher derrière un masque toute la matinée, alors que les évènements ne lui donnait que l'envie de s'enterrer vivant. C'était une des pires journées de sa vie et elle n'allait pas s'améliorer. Malheureusement pour Drago, elle allait devenir bien pire dans les heures à venir. Après la lettre qu'il avait reçu, il ne pouvait se permettre de rester près d'Hermione. Premièrement car être avec elle l'empêcherait d'exécuter sa mission et donc, par conséquent de sauver ses parents. Secondement car il risquait de mettre sa vie en péril et il ne supporterait jamais d'avoir causé la mort de la femme qu'il aimait. Drago s'était donc résolu à la laisser partir. C'était sûrement un de ces choix, vous savez, que l'on se sent obligés de faire mais qui nous pourrissent la vie. C'était sûrement un de ces choix qui marquent un tournant dans la vie, qui font qu'une suite d'actions s'enchainent après. Le blond n'avait jamais redouté quelque chose de cette façon. Pendant ses dix-sept années de vie, il n'avait jamais eu plus peur de quelque chose. Prendre des choix, ce n'était pas son rôle. C'était celui de ses parents. Et malheureusement pour Drago, ils avaient pris les mauvais. C'était au blond de réparer les erreurs des adultes et pour cela, il devait affronter une de ses plus grandes peurs. Tout semblait tomber sur Drago en même temps. C'est pour cela qu'il en voulait tellement à Merlin ou aux divinités du monde sorcier, voire aux dieux des Moldus s'ils existaient réellement. S'ils avaient fait leur travail correctement, Drago ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans cette position. À devoir choisir entre ses parents et l'amour de sa vie. À devoir choisir entre la sauvegarde de sa famille et son honneur. À devoir choisir entre la vie et la mort.

-Drago… ?

La voix, emplie d'inquiétude, résonna autant dans la pièce que dans la tête du blond. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un vienne le voir. Et encore moins elle. Il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas rêvé. S'il n'avait pas imaginé la voix pour se sortir de ce pétrin sans nom. Mais lorsqu'il releva, le plus lentement qu'il lui était possible, sa tête, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien imaginé du tout.  
Hermione était bien là, apparition divine dans sa tenue d'écolière modèle. La vue de cette déesse déstabilisa Drago, qui ne put que tendre la main vers elle pour l'inviter à s'approcher. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle alla même jusqu'à s'asseoir à ses côtés et entrelaça leurs mains. Le blond était à court de mots, incapable de former la moindre parole à cause d'une boule qui lui nouait l'estomac.

-Blaise m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on discute…

Si Drago avait pu tuer par pensée, il l'aurait sûrement fait. Son meilleur ami lui avait pourtant promis de ne rien dire à personne. Et en soit, il n'avait pas failli à sa promesse. Mais le blond était tout de même déçu par Blaise, qui n'aurait pas dû ouvrir sa bouche, même pour en dire si peu. Pourtant, il approuva d'un signe de tête et, baissant les yeux vers le sol, parvint enfin à formuler sa pensée.

-Tu sais que je t'aime. Plus que bien des gens. Mais, il y a deux personnes qui sont plus importantes que toi pour moi. Mes parents. Et je ne peux pas les abandonner. Pas alors qu'ils sont en danger, par ma faute.

Hermione, incrédule, le regardait sans broncher. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui disait cela. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas plus importante que ses parents, c'était tout à fait logique. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de lui dire cela ? Et puis, pourquoi avec ce ton ? On aurait dit que Drago avait pris une décision et qu'il ne ferait aucun pas en arrière. Qu'il n'en changerait pas. Que se passait-il ici ? -

Je suis désolée Hermione mais… Nous ne pouvons pas continuer. C'est impossible.

-Quoi… ?

-Nous deux. C'est fini. Je ne peux plus t'approcher et je ne veux plus que tu m'approches non plus. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas Drago. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que… Ce n'est plus possible, d'accord ? Je t'aimerai toujours, je t'en fais ma promesse. Mais nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble.

Cette phrase toucha plus Hermione que ce qu'elle aurait pu croire. Pour elle, Drago n'était rien d'autre qu'un garçon qu'elle apprenait à découvrir. Elle s'était toujours dis que ce n'était qu'un petit amusement, en attendant Ron. Mais lorsque le blond prononça sa phrase, elle sentit son coeur se serrer et une douleur se diffuser dans son corps. C'était comme si elle brûlait de l'intérieur. C'était comme si on lui arrachait un à un ses organes vitaux. C'était comme si on la tuait à petit feu.

-Mais…

-Non, Hermione. Jamais.

Dans un ultime effort, Drago se tourna vers la femme de sa vie et lui caressa la joue du pousse. Il posa délicatement son front contre le sien et murmura d'une voix empreinte de tristesse :

-Ou dans une autre vie, peut-être…

Une unique larme coula sur la joue de Hermione avant qu'elle ne répète après Drago :

-Dans une autre vie…

* * *

 _5 ans plus tard_

Hermione venait juste de sortir de classe lorsqu'elle vit son groupe d'ami s'approcher. Ou plutôt, une partie de son groupe d'ami. Il y avait son petit-ami et deux de ses plus proches amis. Drago, Blaise et Ron. Elle leur adressa un geste de la main, comme pour signaler sa position, puis s'avança vers eux. Comme toujours, elle souriait comme une idiote en les approchant. Elle ne savait si c'était le fait d'être avec eux ou de pouvoir passer du temps avec son copain mais elle était toujours bien plus heureuse quand ils étaient là. Après la mort de Lord Voldemort, tout avait changé. On se serait dit dans une autre vie. C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle aborda ses amis, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Oui, une autre vie.

-Salut les gars, ça va ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu recevoir de réponse, son copain l'enlaça et l'embrassa fougueusement. Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait cela, Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un amoureux si attentionné. Ronald Weasley était tellement parfait avec elle qu'elle avait du mal à croire que ce soit effectivement son petit-ami.

* * *

 **Donc, après lecture, je suppose que vous comprenez pourquoi je parle de tournant. En effet, avec le saut dans le temps, toutes les données changent. J'avoue que quand j'ai commencé cette fic, je n'avais pas prévu de faire cela comme ça. Mais en écrivant, je me suis rendue compte que je m'exaspérais toute seule à changer tant de choses à l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Du coup, j'ai décidé de faire passer les années que l'on peut voir dans les livres, pour pouvoir suivre la trame que l'auteure a choisie tout en faisant ce que j'ai envie.**

 **Pendant les cinq ans que je ne détaille pas, tout ce qui se passe dans le livre s'est passé. La poursuite des Horcruxes, la bataille de Poudlard, tout. Ca me permet de repartir sur de bonnes bases et pouvoir faire ce que j'ai envie sans me culpabiliser.**

 **J'espère que mon choix vous plait et que vous ne m'en voulez pas de quitter l'époque de Poudlard.**

 **Voilà voilà**

 **A bientôt les poussins :D**


End file.
